


Простая жизнь

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Amputation Kink, Amputee Dean, Explicit Language, First Time, Gore, Homophobic Language, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, OOC, human!angels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лейтенант Дин Винчестер думал, что его служба в Ираке окажется очередной трехмесячной поездкой. Однако он жестоко ошибся. Еще недавно такая простая жизнь становится невероятно сложной, когда Дин лишается ног. Странноватый сосед неожиданно оказался вовлечен в происходящее.</p><p>Предупреждения: неизлечимые увечья (ампути-фетиш), описания медицинских процедур, упоминание некоторых физических отправлений и неаппетитных подробностей, гомофобная лексика, нецензурная лексика, human!Кастиэль, human!ангелы</p><p>Написано на Зимнюю Битву для команды WTF Destiel 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо onaglorik, который является соавтором сюжета. Твои идеи зажигают!

**Пролог**

Дин встречал гостей на подъездной дорожке. Прямо за его спиной развевался национальный флаг. Сэм вышел из темно-серого БМВ и окинул довольным взглядом украшенный многочисленными трехцветными розетками, лентами и фонариками дом, одновременно наклоняя корпус в стороны и пытаясь таким образом размять спину. Его жена, уставшая после многочасовой поездки от Бостона до Ватертауна, достала с заднего сиденья большую миску с салатом, пристроила сверху домашний пирог и захлопнула дверцу коленом.

— Сэм, возьми Джона.

— Привет, Руби! — Улыбаясь во все тридцать два, Дин направился к миниатюрной темноволосой женщине. — Давай я.

— Привет, Дин, — отозвалась его невестка. — Ты украшал?

— Мы с Беном.

Дин обогнул машину, пожал Сэму руку, хлопнул его по плечу, а потом переключил все свое внимание на полуторагодовалого племянника, названного в честь их с Сэмом отца. Осторожно отстегнув ремни детского кресла, он подхватил малыша на руки.

— Привет, солдат! Смирно!

Джон отозвался на команду веселым смехом и стукнул дядю по носу.

— Пойдемте в дом, а то Лиза мне голову снимет, что я вас не приглашаю.

Пока Дин занимался его сыном, Сэм с интересом рассматривал соседний дом. Единственный на всей улице, тот не пестрел красно-сине-белыми декорациями. Вместо этого его украшали семицветные ленты, а с крыши свисали два полотнища с радужными пацификами, яркими, как галлюцинации заядлого наркомана. Два шеста были воткнуты прямо в газон, а между ними растянуто полотнище с каким-то антивоенным лозунгом. Выглядел этот дом нелепо и неуместно, всем своим видом протестуя против самого патриотичного праздника страны. 

Дин в сопровождении гостей уже почти дошeл до угла дома, когда по улице пронеслась стайка мальчишек на велосипедах. Остановившись напротив радужного дома, они принялись бросать в сторону фасада сырые яйца. Некоторые долетели до цели, и теперь по вымытым окнам, по белым стенам и аккуратной двери стекали бело-желтые потеки. Остальные испятнали дорожку, крыльцо и даже газон. Среди мальчишек Сэм заметил и пасынка Дина. Пока они наблюдали за происшествием, из сада появилась Лиза. Она тоже сразу заметила своего сына.

— Бен! Бенджамен Брейден! Чем это ты занимаешься! — закричала она. — Привет, Руби, Сэм, — кивнула она гостям. Почти не меняя интонации, она тут же громко продолжила: — А ну-ка немедленно иди сюда!

Напуганный ее криком, Джон захныкал и принялся выворачиваться из рук Дина. Руби сунула салат и пирог Сэму и забрала сына. Мальчишки с шумом и смехом укатили дальше по улице. Остался только Бен. Понурив голову, он медленно побрел по направлению к матери и всем остальным.

— Ой, Лиз, да брось, — проворковал Дин, обнимая подругу за талию. — Нашла еще из-за чего переживать! Голубок-сосед да еще и пацифист. Даже не знаю, что хуже. Пацанам нужно учиться принимать сторону и бороться за нее.

— Но не таким же способом...

— Над способом он еще поработает. Пошли, уверен, у Сэма в глотке пересохло. Пивка, Сэм? — подтолкнул Дин брата локтем.

Тот решил подыграть и заторопился вперед. Дин галантно пропустил всех, дождался, пока Бен с ним поравнялся, и взъерошил пацану волосы.

— Молодцы. Чья идея?

— Моя, — неохотно признался Бен.

— Тем более молодец. — Дин протянул ему ладонь, и Бен шлепнул по ней. — С меня пятерка.

Уже не беспокоясь, Бен прислонил велосипед к стене и помчался в сад.

Никто не видел, как в одном из окон соседнего дома дрогнула занавеска.

**Глава 1**

Давно позади остался день Независимости, давно забылся инцидент с соседом-пацифистом. Дин порой видел, как тот, в нелепом плаще и с толстым старым портфелем, садится в свою такую же нелепую машину и возвращается поздно вечером. Похоже, сосед никогда не улыбался, он выглядел вечно усталым, слишком серьезным, каким-то... неухоженным. Никогда не здоровался первым, а на приветствие отвечал отрывисто и торопился сразу уйти. Он производил впечатление заядлого неудачника, канцелярской крысы с минимальным заработком. Таких людей Дин не любил. Однако порой к нему приезжали гости, и тогда из дома доносилась музыка, а по занавескам двигались тени. Время от времени наведывался здоровенный красавчик в шикарном костюме и на тачке типа Сэмовой с нью-йоркскими номерами. Нередко машина оставалась перед домом до утра, Дин только хмыкал и сплевывал себе под ноги, отправляясь на утреннюю пробежку. Однако ничего большего Дину видеть не доводилось, и сосед опять вылетал у него из головы.

Оставаясь на действительной службе, Дин знал, что его в любой момент могут отправить в зону военных действий. Это было его профессией, ради этого он тренировался, дважды в неделю ездил на расположенную в тридцати милях от города базу, бегал по утрам, занимался на тренажерах и сдавал все необходимые нормативы. Ему оставалось не так долго до пенсии, но он не торопил события. Дину нравилось чувствовать мягкую отдачу винтовки или автомата в плечо, нравилось водить технику, даже заниматься порой с новобранцами — армия была его миром. Он пошел на службу по примеру отца и ни разу не пожалел. Там он нашел друзей, которые заменили ему семью после того, как сначала Сэм отправился на учебу, а потом неожиданно скончался отец. Дин отслужил уже несколько сроков, у него были боевые ранения и немало наград. Поэтому, даже занимаясь домашними делами, он в принципе был готов к тому, что в любой момент зазвонит телефон, в трубке раздастся голос связного, от Дина потребуют назвать личный номер, и он получит приказ явиться в течение семидесяти двух часов на базу для выполнения какого-то задания. Именно так и произошло.

Он как раз сгребал листья с газона и запихивал их в черные мешки, когда из дома выглянула Лиза.

— Дин, тебя к телефону.

Он сразу почувствовал, что Лиза слишком серьезно это произнесла.

Ему не понадобилось семидесяти двух часов. Хватило двадцати четырех. Упаковать вещи. Съездить к Сэму, попрощаться на всякий случай. Заехать на могилу к отцу. Жаль, до Лоуренса слишком далеко, но мама поняла бы. Дин не хотел задерживаться. Сводить Лизу и Бена в любимый ресторанчик. Еще раз заняться с Лизой любовью. Перед самым отъездом проверить чехол на Импале, похлопать детку по капоту ладонью. 

Он не позволил провожать себя, обнял семью на пороге и легко сбежал по ступеням. У обочины стоял джип с шофером в униформе. Дин представился, показал удостоверение, забросил мешок на заднее сиденье. Помахал семье. Захлопнул дверцу.

Не прошло и недели, а он сидел уже в брюхе военного самолета, державшего курс на восток. Им предстояло на три месяца заступить на службу, защищая демократию, свободу и американский образ жизни. 

***

 

Ирак встретил солдат жарой и пыльным ветром. Придерживая автомат, Дин бегом преодолел расстояние между самолетом и небольшим грузовиком и занял свое место под брезентовым пологом. Пот стекал по лицу, промачивая насквозь не только поддетую под форму футболку, но даже штаны. Он словно варился заживо в бронежилете и высоких ботинках. Однако ничего нового в этом для него не было, не первый раз прилетал Дин в Ирак начиная с 2003 года. Мотор заурчал, и грузовичок двинулся, покачиваясь порой на песчаных наносах. Вокруг Дина сидели такие же солдаты, не исключено, что будущие его подчиненные. Поездка длилась и длилась, многие начали клевать носами. А потом гигантская нога подцепила грузовичок и подкинула его вверх, как футбольный мяч. Дин ударился затылком о стойку полога, и в глазах у него помутилось.

 

— Лейтенант, лейтенант, вы меня слышите? Попробуйте открыть глаза! Лейтенант! Как его? Винчестер? Лейтенант Винчестер! Дин! Вы слышите меня?

Назойливый голос доносился будто издалека, Дину хотелось заткнуть надоедливого приставалу, но почему-то руки его не слушались. Он попытался прикрикнуть на него, но от этого усилия все вдруг потемнело, и Дин опять ухнул в пучину беспамятства.

В следующий раз он пришел в себя в госпитале. Он лежал на одной из коек в большом бараке. Увидел, что не один, повернул голову и снова отключился.

— Дин, просыпайтесь! Пора! Попробуйте открыть глаза!

Голос был другой, но такой же настырный. Дин вздохнул и попытался приподнять стотонные веки, готовясь послать любого подальше, однако вместо ругательство его горло выпустило из себя еле слышный хрип. Склонившийся над ним мужчина холодно улыбнулся.

— Ну наконец-то, лейтенант, — выпрямляясь, произнес тот. — Здоровы же вы спать.

Дин повел глазами, ожидая увидеть интерьер медицинского барака, но его не было. Стены были белые, самые обычные, Дин лежал в нормальной больничной кровати, а сквозь окно виднелось хмурое осеннее небо, совсем не такое, как в Ираке. Он ощутил, что во рту у него какая-то трубка, которая жутко мешала. Врач заметил его безуспешные попытки вздохнуть.

— Не торопитесь, лейтенант Винчестер. Мы сейчас займемся вами, потом вы сможете немного попить.

После короткой, но однозначно не слишком приятной процедуры извлечения трубки из трахеи, Дин с наслаждением проглотил два крошечных глотка прохладной воды. 

— Где я? — прохрипел он. 

Его беспокоило, что он совершенно не чувствовал своего тела.

— Вы в госпитале. Что вы помните?

Дин попытался сосредоточиться, одновременно врач достал фонарик и, оттянув левое веко вверх, посветил прямо в глаз. Дин попытался моргнуть. Потом врач проделал ту же процедуру с другим глазом и удовлетворенно кивнул себе самому.

— Мы... ехали, — выдавил Дин. — А потом грохот.

— Вам больно?

— Нет. — Дин прислушался к себе. — Я вообще ничего не чувствую.

— Это из-за медикаментов. Постепенно они перестанут действовать. Дин, мне надо кое-что вам сообщить, — твердо и сухо сказал врач. — Грузовик, в котором вы находились, наехал на мину. Многие тяжело пострадали, несколько человек погибли. Вам повезло, что вы остались в живых.

— Ну, вы же меня залатаете, док? — прошептал Дин.

В горле снова пересохло, и каждое слово царапало гортань как наждак.

— Несомненно, — подтвердил врач. — Я еще зайду к вам. Пока отдыхайте. Постарайтесь поспать. Сестра о вас позаботится.

Кивнув на прощанье, врач вышел из палаты. Дин выпил еще немного воды и почувствовал себя таким уставшим, будто пробежал миль тридцать с полной выкладкой. Он уснул.

***

 

На следующий день он чувствовал себя намного лучше. Кроме воды ему позволили выпить отвратительного на вкус протеинового коктейля. Он уже мог двигать руками и приподнимать голову. Его очень интересовало, какие повреждения он получил и когда сможет вернуться в строй. Наконец появился врач.

Дину не понравилось, что тот не подошел к нему, а занял позицию в ногах кровати, словно пытался отгородиться от Дина. Глубоко вздохнув, он начал.

— Мне надо кое-что сообщить вам, Дин. Кое-что неприятное. Однако я слышал, вы крепкий парень. Вы справлялись со всеми трудностями, справитесь и с этой.

Все это звучало очень странно. В госпитале Дин был не впервые, но никогда еще с ним не вели подобные беседы. Но и таких провалов в памяти, как в этот раз, у Дина никогда еще не бывало. С момента пробуждения Дин пытался припомнить, как попал в госпиталь, однако ни перелета, ни пребывания в медсанчасти в Ираке он вспомнить не мог. Поэтому слова врача насторожили его.

— Давайте док, не тяните кота за яйца, — довольно невежливо потребовал он. — Сколько мне еще тут валяться? Когда я смогу размяться наконец?

Врач ненадолго отвел взгляд, а потом вновь в упор посмотрел на Дина.

— Лейтенант, вы попали в очень серьезную переделку. Вам повезло, что вы выжили, и ваши ранения можно расценивать как незначительные, учитывая, что из всех ехавших в грузовике солдат в живых осталось только трое. Один, кстати, полностью парализован, травма шейного позвонка, и неизвестно, сможет ли он когда-либо восстановиться. Так вот. У вас была серьезная черепно-мозговая травма, из-за этого могут быть некоторые нарушения в памяти. Мы еще должны все проверить, но скорее всего, особенных последствий она иметь не будет. Кроме того, Дин, серьезно пострадали ваши ноги.

Дин попытался приподняться, чтобы увидеть, что там с ногами, но ему это не удалось.

— Сломаны?

— Дин, вы провели две недели в искусственной коме. Ваши повреждения были очень серьезны и угрожали вашей жизни. В тех условиях, в каких все произошло, у врачей просто не было другого выхода. Вам ампутировали ноги, Дин. Простите.

Дин беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах произнести ни звука. Это дурацкая шутка, не иначе, типа тех, которые устраивал ему Сэм. Однако врач выглядел очень серьезно и явно не был расположен шутить.

— Я понимаю, насколько вы шокированы, однако не стоит отчаиваться. Сейчас существует множество методик реабилитации, кроме того, вы получите самые современные протезы...

Дин судорожно щупал сбоку от себя, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то. Наконец на столике ему попался пластмассовый поильник. Взревев и даже сам испугавшись своего рева, он швырнул поильник во врача. Тот ловко увернулся и никак не прореагировал на то, что Дин сделал.

— К вам сейчас зайдет психолог. Думаю, вам стоит с ним пообщаться.

Снова попрощавшись лишь кивком, врач вышел из палаты.

***

 

После врача пришел психолог и долго втирал Дину о необходимости бороться и о том, что отсутствие ног совершенно не лишает Дина надежды на нормальную жизнь. Потом появилась сестра и сказала, что ей необходимо позаботиться о Дине. В ответ на его недоуменный взгляд она попросту сняла простыню, отложила ее в сторону и занялась какими-то манипуляциями. Дин ухватился за свисавший с хромированной штанги держатель и, подтянувшись, бросил взгляд вниз.

Вместо левой ноги торчал короткий обрубок, замотанный бинтами. От него тянулись два прозрачных шланга, в которых виднелось красное. Правая нога была длиннее, она заканчивалась примерно на середине голени. Бинты скрывали все колено и заползали на ляжку. Дина замутило, когда он увидел себя. Он успел отвернуться, и его вырвало остатками протеинового коктейля прямо на кровать.

Медсестра вызвала подмогу, пришли санитары, и Дин впервые ощутил, что такое быть беспомощным калекой в чужих руках.

***

 

— К вам посетитель, — сообщила медсестра несколько дней спустя.

Дин лежал, глядя в окно. По стеклу ползли неровные струйки дождевой воды.

— Привет, Дин, — донеслось от двери.

Дину не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать Сэма.

— Пошел вон, — спокойно ответил он брату.

— Дин, мы приехали...

Дин медленно обернулся. У двери стоял Сэм с букетом цветов и шариком с надписью "Скорейшего выздоровления". К его боку жалась Руби, выглядевшая особенно маленькой в накинутом на плечи медицинском халате. Дин набрал воздуха в легкие и заорал:

— Выметывайтесь! Пошли вон! Проваливайте, я сказал! Пиздуйте домой!

Он орал, даже когда Сэм и Руби давно ушли. Медсестра попыталась поставить цветы в палату, но Дин обложил ее такими выражениями, что она торопливо все унесла.

***

 

Лиза приехала только неделю спустя. Она робко вошла в палату, сжимая обеими руками сумочку и держа ее перед собой, как щит. Дин не стал выгонять ее сходу. Лиза подошла к кровати и робко дотронулась до его руки. Явно напуганная множеством непонятных ей проводков, катетеров и странных трубок, которые тянулись от Дина к аппаратам возле его кровати, она робко опустилась на краешек стула. Дин пристально вгляделся в нее.

Лиза ничуть не изменилась — те же волосы, те же глаза, только улыбка была слишком неестественной. 

— Привет, — произнес Дин.

— О, Дин, — отозвалась Лиза и заплакала.

Она плакала, деликатно сморкаясь в бумажный носовой платок, а Дин смотрел поверх ее головы и пытался не слишком злиться. Поплакав, Лиза подняла на него глаза. Тушь у нее растеклась некрасивыми черными пятнами, нос покраснел, губы дрожали. 

— Тебе очень больно? — наконец спросила она.

— Терпимо. Как ты?

— Хорошо. А ты?

— Нормально.

Они помолчали. Лиза мялась и старалась не смотреть на тот конец кровати, где под покрывалом было слишком много пустого пространства. Дин не знал, что следовало сказать. Она ушла, оставив в мусорной корзине скомканную салфетку. Дина опять затошнило, но в этот раз он сдержался.

***

 

— Мистер Винчестер, вы не понимаете. Если вы не будет заниматься, ваши мышцы атрофируются. Необходимо поддерживать физическую форму, не позволять нарушениям равновесия зайти слишком далеко... Кроме того, хорошо развитые мышцы облегчают подбор и подгонку протезов...

— Пошел на хуй, — четко и громко ответил Дин и отвернулся.

***

 

Только когда Сэм выгрузил коляску и помог Дину перебраться в нее, точнее, когда Дин подъехал к крыльцу, он понял, что торопясь вернуться домой, не учел некоторых моментов. На крыльце поверх ступеней лежал скат. Сэму пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы вкатить по нему Дина. Лиза придерживала дверь, рядом с ней стоял Бен. Он обрадовался, когда специально нанятый минивэн затормозил перед домом и бросился к нему, но Дин только слабо махнул ему рукой в знак приветствия, и мальчик не решился подойти поближе. Теперь он сидел в углу гостиной, поперек которой был растянут самодельный транспарант: "Добро пожаловать домой". Дина раздражало буквально все. Руби, которая никак не могла успокоить Джона, Лиза, при малейшем намерении Дина что-то сделать кидавшаяся ему на помощь, слишком расслабленный Сэм, который всем своим видом демонстрировал: "А что такого, подумаешь, старший брат оказался прикован к инвалидной коляске". Дин вырвал у Лизы бутылку с пивом и открыл ее об угол столика, оставив две глубокие царапины. 

— Ну что, спасибо за помощь и все такое, — хмуро заявил он. "Сваливайте побыстрее", — мысленно закончил он тост.

Он заснул прямо в коляске, прикончив все пиво и полбутылки виски. После двух месяцев в госпитале и всех лекарств, которыми его пичкали, ему хватило половины привычной дозы алкоголя, чтобы отключиться. Лиза ушла спать, после того, как Дин дважды послал ее и наорал напоследок.

***

 

Потянулись бесконечные дни. Дин пил и сидел перед телевизором. Он почти перестал мыться, потому что в ванну залезть не мог, точнее, не мог вылезти самостоятельно, а в тесном гостевом душе на первом этаже он пару раз навернулся с табуретки. Лиза с трудом помогала ему, хотя храбрилась изо всех сил. Однако, похоже, она не понимала, что ее преувеличенная забота, ее попытки оградить Дина от любых усилий имели прямо противоположный эффект. Дин бесился от каждого напоминания, отталкивал ее и даже, будучи в сильном подпитии, как-то ударил. Наутро ему было стыдно, но хуже всего было то, что Лиза вроде и не рассердилась на него.

Он спал один в гостевой комнате, потому что не мог больше подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж. Нужно было заполнять документы на материальную помощь, положенную ему как раненому во время действительной службы, но он никак не мог заставить себя поставить в графе "степень инвалидности" крестик напротив строчки "полная". Как будто этот крестик поставил бы окончательно крест на его, Дина, жизни. Нет, он вполне мог жить в обычном доме. Плевать, что ему остался только один этаж, плевать, что двери узки, чтобы проезжать через них на коляске, а на ступени крыльца приходится класть щит из досок, чтобы он мог съехать. Дин вовсе не горел желанием покидать дом. 

Лиза приходила к нему, забиралась под одеяло в полной темноте. Она нерешительно гладила его ладошкой, никогда не спускаясь ниже кромки боксеров. Быстро дрочила ему, ни разу не попытавшись заняться полноценным сексом. Ни разу не посмотрела под одеяло. Ни разу не осталась до утра с ним в постели. Кончив, Дин обычно подолгу не мог заснуть. После нескольких раз такого недосекса, Дин привык сидеть перед телевизором до тех пор, пока Лиза не уходила спать в их бывшую общую спальню на втором этаже.

Он по большей части молчал, обходясь отдельными словами. Ему повезло, что руки у него были сильными, и он сам перебирался из коляски в кровать и обратно. Хуже всего было с отправлением естественных надобностей. Поначалу Лиза попыталась помочь и тут, но Дин так рявкнул на нее: "Да дай же ты мне спокойно посрать!", что та выскочила из ванной и больше свои услуги не предлагала. Дин каждый раз подолгу корячился, регулярно зашибал то одну, то другую культю, которые, хоть с них и сняли швы, оставались болезненно чувствительными.

Лиза уехала куда-то, то ли к подруге, то ли к родителям, и взяла с собой Бена. Дин заказал себе пиццу, а потом еще и выпивку в небольшом магазинчике. Он напился буквально до изумления, и сам не смог вспомнить, как вызвал двух проституток. Лиза вошла в дом в тот момент, когда одна из девиц сидела у него на коленях, потираясь о вялый полустояк, а вторая с аппетитом поедала остатки пиццы, запивая пивом. Выпихнув Бена, Лиза только покачала головой. На следующий день она избавила Дина от своего присутствия в доме, а неделей позже вывезла все свои вещи.

Дин остался один. С Сэмом он тоже окончательно рассорился, велев тому даже не показываться на пороге. 

Дин занял круговую оборону и решил никого не подпускать к себе.

**Глава 2**

Ходить по врачам Дин никогда не любил и благодаря крепкому здоровью нуждался в их услугах редко. Армейские врачи отличались от обычных, перед ними он испытывал меньше предубеждений, в конце концов, те не видели проблемы во всяких простудах и прочих мелочах, руки-ноги на месте, глаза видят, пальцы действуют — и прекрасно. Оказавшись в госпитале впервые на столь долгий срок, Дин свое мнение не переменил, однако изменившаяся ситуация заставила его приспосабливаться. Оформление пенсии требовало медицинского освидетельствования, без пенсии не на что было жить, не было больше Лизы, которая неплохо зарабатывала, ведя занятия йогой, оплачивала счета, покупала продукты, забирала рецепты на обезболивающие. Неделю спустя после ее отъезда Дин протрезвел достаточно, чтобы оценить состояние кухни и холодильника. Выпивки не осталось, вообще ни капли, хотя он проверил все доступные ему шкафы. Возможно, что в верхних и стояла бутылка-другая, или в подвале, где Лиза оставляла вино про запас, или на втором этаже, какие-нибудь спиртосодержащие микстуры, но добраться до них Дин был не в состоянии. Наличных тоже не было, жалкие десяти- и двадцатипятицентовики в карманах не в счет. Назрела насущная необходимость добраться минимум до банка и продуктового магазина. 

Поплескав в лицо водой и пощупав щетину, уже обращавшуюся в полноценную бороду, он пригладил влажными руками волосы, взял ключи от дома, бумажник и на всякий случай мобильник. Хотя звонить он кому бы то ни было он не собирался. У входной двери стоял щит, который Лиза клала поверх ступеней, помогая ему съехать. Щит был не слишком тяжелым, раз Лиза сама справлялась с ним, однако оказалось, что укладывать его, сидя в кресле, причем так, чтобы верхний край щита не выдавался над крыльцом, а лег плоским концом на него да еще и рядом с перилами, не просто неудобно, а почти невозможно. Дин сбил костяшки и прищемил пальцы, щит цеплялся, потом упал не туда. В этот момент Дин реально испугался, что доски окажутся на дорожке перед крыльцом, и ему так и не удастся спуститься. Потея и ругаясь сквозь зубы, он не видел, как за его усилиями наблюдали некоторые из соседей, пока один из них не решился и не перешел через дорогу, остановившись на тротуаре перед газоном.

— Хэй, Дин, — позвал он, — помочь?

Дин только сейчас вдруг понял, что последние десять минут корячился на виду всей улицы, и осознание этого заставило его взять себя в руки.

— О, привет, Хэнк! — Он улыбнулся и помахал рукой, отметив, что кровь пачкает рукав и без того мятой и грязноватой куртки. — Нет, все в порядке. Спасибо.

Хэнк, однако, не ушел, а остался стоять, наблюдая, как Дин тянется через колесо к щиту, пытаясь подцепить его пальцами и сдвинуть в сторону. Наконец, не выдержав, он все же решительно прошел по подъездной и одним уверенным движением поставил щит на место.

— Спасибо, — сквозь зубы процедил Дин, кинув на него ненавидящий взгляд. 

Ему хотелось послать Хэнка и всех прочих помощников куда подальше, выдав подробное описание маршрута, в котором цензурными были бы только предлоги "на" и "в". Только мысль, как на него все будут пялиться, пока он, брызжа слюной, будет распинаться, бессильно грозя кулаком из своего кресла, удержала его от этого. Он рывком дернул колеса и едва успел вцепиться в балясину крыльца, когда коляска неумолимо покатилась вниз. Ладонь обожгло, теперь он ободрал руку еще и с другой стороны. Хэнк сделал движение, чтобы как-то помочь ему, но Дин зыркнул с такой злобой и непримиримостью, что тот вскинул ладони и отошел. Потом, попрощавшись, Хэнк направился обратно к своему дому, оглядываясь время от времени. Ворча сквозь зубы проклятия по поводу соседей, сующих нос не в свои дела, Дин кое-как съехал на бетонированную дорожку и, притормозив, выдохнул. Оглянувшись на дом, чтобы проверить, закрыл ли дверь, он вдруг понял, что, если нет, у него не хватит сил въехать на крыльцо по щиту еще раз, закрыть ее, съехать вниз и отправиться куда-то. К счастью, дверь оказалась все же закрыта, поэтому он вцепился в ободы колес и направил коляску к улице.

Несмотря на близость крупной военной базы, Ватертаун оставался тихим провинциальным городком. Когда-то Джон переселился сюда, получив место инструктора в "Драм Форте", где тренировались более десяти тысяч солдат запаса, а потом Дин купил в Ватертауне дом. Он мог бы поселиться и на территории базы, где были и квартиры, и дома, но предпочел жилище на нейтральной территории, с расчетом остаться там жить и после выхода на пенсию. Когда он познакомился с Лизой, он только утвердился в правильности принятого решения, потому что та обрадовалась возможности жить, не будучи постоянно окруженной людьми в пятнистых костюмах, хотя влияние армии и в самом городе ощущалось как минимум в дни национальных праздников. Противников военного вмешательства США в международные конфликты в городе почти не было, атмосфера не располагала. Большинство мальчишек и немало девчонок мечтали о том, как станут солдатами, школьники ездили на экскурсии в "Форт", как называли базу местные, и появление военных джипов, а порой и внедорожников не вызывало ни удивления, ни протеста.

Дин привык, что все в городе расположено поблизости, и рассчитывал обернуться довольно быстро. Однако он не учел того, что этот город был построен для людей с двумя ногами и автомобилистов, а не инвалидов-колясочников. Дорога до отделения банка, расположенного всего в четверти часа от дома небыстрым шагом, заняла у него сорок минут. К тому времени, когда он, наконец, въехал в приветливо разошедшиеся двери (ну хоть здесь мучиться не пришлось!), ладони горели огнем, а мышцы рук и спины, казалось, превратились в желе от перенапряжения. Дин был мокрым как мышь. Ему просто необходимо было выпить. Да чего там, нажраться в хлам. 

Банковская стойка оказалась слишком высокой, он видел только лоб сидевшей за ней девушки, когда протянул заполненный чек. Получив на руки десять пятидесятидолларовых бумажек, он поблагодарил мисс Лоб и, кое-как отъехав назад, развернулся, толкнув при этом пару человек. Все расступились, освобождая для него место, и Дин вновь почувствовал то же самое удушье, как в тот момент, когда Хэнк сунулся со своей непрошеной помощью. Наклонив голову, он рванул колеса и слишком быстро вылетел наружу. Не успев затормозить, он выехал прямиком на проезжую часть. Раздался визг тормозов, но самым отвратительным было то, что водитель на него даже не заорал. Он просто сидел и ждал, пока гребаный калека переползет через дорогу, просто, сука, сидел и ждал! Как раньше Дин, сидя за рулем Импалы, пропускал всяких старушек с ходунками и безногих бомжей, даже не допуская и мысли о том, чтобы рассердиться. Ну что с убогих взять! А сейчас он сам был таким убогим, жалким калекой... 

С покрасневшими не только от усилий щеками, Дин добрался наконец до магазинчика "Покупайте у Вернона", крошечного частного супермаркета, ближайшего к дому. Владелец, Вернон Астерс, был одышливым полным мужчиной хорошо за шестьдесят. Раньше Дин заходил к нему только при крайней необходимости, предпочитая ездить за покупками в большие моллы, но сейчас отсутствие лишних покупателей оказалось кстати.

Проходы в магазинчике оказались слишком узкими, полки — высокими... Дин опрокинул несколько коробок с хлопьями на себя, пытаясь дотянуться до стоявших рядом банок с консервами. На шум появился Вернон. Уже открывший рот, чтобы высказаться насчет неаккуратных покупателей, он, увидев Дина, рот немедленно закрыл и только молча собрал и расставил упавшие товары. Оценил груду товаров на том, что раньше было коленями Дина, отошел и вернулся с картонной коробкой из-под кукурузы или еще чего-то, Дин не приглядывался. Дин с удовольствием отказался бы от его помощи, но без нее он не справлялся. Если бы можно было хоть подтянуться, опираясь на полки, но те выглядели слишком хлипкими... 

Хуже всего было то, что в конце набралось слишком много необходимого Дину. Не желая в ближайшие дни покидать дом, он набрал консервированных супов и прочей не портящейся и быстро разогреваемой еды, знакомой ему еще с детства, и дополнил ее полудюжиной бутылок виски и несколькими упаковками пива. Уложенные в две коробки, продукты немало весили и требовали много места. Дин тупо уставился на них, не представляя, как довезет все до дома.

— У меня скоро перерыв, — сообщил ему Вернон густым басом, от звука которого Дин вздрогнул. — Если оставишь мне адрес, солдат, я тебе привезу все прямо домой.

Первым порывом Дина было отказаться. Он все мог сам, плевать на отсутствующие ноги и прочее. Но потом понял, что не сможет. Или ему придется мотаться сюда почти каждый день, пополняя запасы мелкими порциями, или он согласится на доставку. 

— Сколько? — спросил он.

— Бесплатно. Я не беру деньги с ветеранов. — Вернон кивнул головой, указывая Дину на грудь, и только сейчас тот понял, что его "собачьи жетоны" вылезли из-под футболки и стали видны в расстегнутой рубашке и куртке.

Он чуть не порвал цепочку, пряча их вновь под одежду. Грудь обожгло холодом, когда металл соприкоснулся с кожей. Кое-как удерживая уже покрытыми пузырями мозолей и начавшими отекать пальцами ручку, он нацарапал адрес на протянутом Верноном пакете, поблагодарил сквозь зубы и двинулся в сторону дома. Заезд по щиту обратно на крыльцо стал натуральным восхождением на Голгофу, Дин вымотался настолько, что готов был остаться на улице, и только ослиное упрямство и воспитанная отцом привычка доводить начатое до конца не позволили ему сдаться. Сбитые уже до мяса ладони оставили на некогда белой балясине следы, однако накрапывавший весь день дождь должен был смыть их. Дин надеялся на это, по крайней мере.

Он просидел прямо перед дверью, не запирая ее, минут сорок, пока не приехал Вернон. Его охватила несвойственная ранее жалость по отношению к себе и беспросветная тоска, от которой хотелось выть и крушить все вокруг, однако перешедшая в тупое безразличие усталость лишила его остатка сил. Он даже кулака нормально сжать не мог. Только после поездки он понял, почему колясочники, которых ему порой приходилось видеть, поголовно носили специальные перчатки. Кажется, Лиза покупала ему такие, но где они валялись, Дин не знал.

Вернон занес коробки на кухню и поставил на стол, никак не показав, что заваленная грязной посудой мойка, захламленный стол и кляксы на месте разлитых и высохших напитков — это что-то особенное. Попрощавшись, он ушел, тяжело ступая. 

Первым делом Дин вытащил бутылку виски и приложился к ней как следует, потом плеснул сначала на одну, потом на вторую ладонь и промокнул их о джинсы. Левая штанина оставалась подоткнутой под остаток бедра, а вот правая, на оставшейся более длинной ноге, висела. За время поездки она промокла, Дин ощущал сырость культей. Теперь с нее текла грязь, оставляя повсюду след, куда бы Дин ни направился. Однако виски помогло справиться и с этим.

Вообще полчаса спустя Дину стало на все наплевать. Он включил телевизор, открыл банку консервированной ветчины и поставил пиво поблизости. Оно было теплым, но выбор оставался между теплым пивом и постоянной ездой в кухню к холодильнику. Дин предпочел теплое пиво.

***

 

Доктор Раннер, к которому Дину следовало явиться на осмотр, был, судя по идеальной выправке, выпускником хорошей военной академии. Ожидая приема, Дин осматривался, чувствуя себя неловко в мятой одежде и с давно не стрижеными волосами. Ну хоть побриться он себя заставил. Он надеялся, что перегаром от него воняет не слишком сильно.

Доктор никак не показал, что состояние Дина как-то выходило за рамки привычного. Он помог ему избавиться от брюк и ощупал культи твердыми холодными пальцами. Швы были еще очень чувствительны, прикосновения к ним заставляли Дина с трудом подавлять дрожь. Особенно бедро доставило Дину массу неприятных ощущений. 

Врач безучастно расспросил Дина об интенсивности и частоте болей, кивнул головой на жалобы на фантомные ощущения. Проверив давление и помяв его живот, доктор Раннер вымыл руки и вернулся за стол.

— Лейтенант Винчестер, в общем и целом процесс выздоровления идет хорошо, — сообщил он. — Признаков воспаления я не нашел, швы хорошо рассасываются, фантомные боли и ощущения в пределах нормы, учитывая медицинскую предысторию. Однако вы явно злоупотребляете высокопроцентными алкогольными напитками, а в сочетании с обезболивающими препаратами это может стать проблемой. Я не могу выписать вам сильнодействующие лекарства, не будучи уверен в том, что вы контролируете себя и ситуацию в целом.

— Доктор, пара бутылок пива меня с ног не свалят. Меня вообще ничего уже с ног не свалит, — хрипло ответил Дин. 

Он сидел на кушетке, опираясь руками о край, чтобы удержать равновесие. Смотреть на остатки своих ног ему было противно. 

— Из-за пары бутылок пива я бы не стал даже разговор заводить, — отозвался Раннер. — Тут речь о явных злоупотреблениях. Не надо переубеждать меня, лейтенант, вы не первый, кого я осматриваю. Признаки налицо.

— А вам не все равно, доктор, как я буду жить? Это мое дело.

— И все же я несу ответственность. Извините, но таблетки вы сегодня не получите. Я настоятельно рекомендую вам обратиться в реабилитационный центр и заняться своей проблемой. У вас хорошие шансы развязаться с зависимостью, учитывая ее недолгий срок, и наладить свою жизнь. Пока мышцы у вас в порядке, но так будет не всегда. Вскоре они начнут атрофироваться, тазобедренные суставы без нагрузки и преимущественно сидячего положения деформируются, и подобрать протезы будет намного сложнее. Если вы хотите встать на ноги....

— Да пошли вы в жопу, доктор, со своими железками! Не хотите давать таблетки — не надо. Сам обойдусь.

Дин кое-как натянул штаны, лежа на спине и перекинул тело в коляску, чуть не опрокинув ее.

— Лейтенант, это все исключительно для вашего блага. Вы удивитесь, насколько удобно с этими, как вы выразились, железками. Ежегодно тысячи людей встают на них и ведут нормальную жизнь практически без ограничений. 

— Практически. Зачем обманывать себя? Я калека и всегда им останусь, привяжу я себе к ногам палки или нет. Мне и так неплохо.

Не прощаясь, Дин выкатился из кабинета. Его бесило абсолютно все — широкая автоматическая дверь, удобное большое крыльцо, пологий пандус... Он ненавидел этого самовлюбленного докторишку, который ни малейшего понятия не имел о том, что это такое — внезапно лишиться возможности даже просто встать во весь рост. Смотреть на всех снизу вверх, быть неспособным подняться по лестнице собственного дома... Откуда ему это знать! Да и не нужно ему знать этого. 

Неподалеку от практики находился бар со входом без ступеней. Дин въехал в него и занял угловой столик, пристроившись так, чтобы коляска не сразу бросалась в глаза. Не будет таблеток? И хрен с ним. Виски тоже неплохо помогает при фантомных и вполне реальных болях, в первую очередь, от боли в душе.

***

 

Колеса успокаивающе шуршали, пока Дин ехал по середине проезжей части домой. После десяти вечера весь район словно вымирал, только за ставнями кое-где виднелся свет. Ни единой машины, даже ни одной гребаной шавки с отчаянно зевающей хозяйкой на поводке. Похолодало, и дорога была довольно скользкой. Правда, Дин этого почти не ощущал. Скорость не та. А вот руки мерзли, несмотря на перчатки с отрезанными пальцами. Именно пальцы и стыли при каждом прикосновении к металлическим ободьям. 

Дом плясал почти джигу, пока Дин направлялся к нему по дорожке. Благодаря виски и джину, которые он попеременно вливал в себя весь вечер, деревянный пандус показался совсем пологим. У Дина будто крылья выросли, он взлетел по нему, лихо развернулся на крыльце, не обратив внимания на то, насколько опасно одно из колес балансировало на краю верхней ступеньки. Но не зря говорят, что бог присматривает за детьми и пьяницами, так что все обошлось. Правда, перед дверью Дин установил, что потерял ключи. В кармане куртки их в любом случае не было. Он хмыкнул, примерился и ударил в застекленную часть двери. Руку до самого плеча пронзила боль, но он не обратил на подобную мелочь внимания. Еще пара ударов, и стекло сдалось, осыпавшись внутрь. Оно захрустело, когда Дин въехал в дверь. Выключатель он не нащупал и махнул рукой. Проехала вперед и вдруг почувствовал, как его тошнит. Он дернул колесо, разворачиваясь в сторону туалета, но в этот момент коляска зацепилась за что-то, он рванул сильнее и опрокинулся. От удара желудок словно скакнул вверх, и все выпитое выплеснулось из Дина прямо на пол. После еще нескольких спазмов он почувствовал, что у него подламываются руки и буквально усилием воли он отшвырнул свое тело в сторону, чтобы не упасть в самый центр лужи блевотины. А потом он все-таки отрубился.

***

 

Разбудившие его звуки напоминали монотонный шорох колес. Дину даже приснился сон, будто он снова пацан, сидит на заднем сиденье с братом, а отец, еще молодой, ведет машину. Шорох успокаивал, укачивал. Хотелось просто лежать и слушать его. Помешал Дину запах. В Импале никогда не пахло никакими отдушками, отец терпеть их не мог. Там всегда царил аромат потертой кожи, мужского пота и порой грязных носков, если один из пассажиров снимал ботинки. Но никак не лимонного концентрата для мытья полов. Это и разбудило Дина окончательно. Он открыл глаза, но поначалу сразу же их зажмурил, застонав. Похмелье дало о себе знать острой болью в глазных яблоках, которая словно ввинтилась в мозг. Шорох прекратился, послышались шаги. Дин вновь открыл глаза. Темная фигура стояла перед ним, загораживая от света, лившегося из окна. По силуэту Дин человека не узнавал.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — раздался также незнакомый низкий надтреснутый голос.

— Ты кто? — прохрипел Дин, щурясь. — Ты чего в моем доме забыл?

— Вообще-то это мой дом, мистер Винчестер, — спокойно продолжил незнакомец.

— Чего? — Дин рывком поднял верхнюю часть туловища и осмотрелся. 

Он лежал на диване, накрытый вязаным пледом, как в каком-нибудь дурацком семейном сериале. Комната была совершенно ему незнакома — обставленная массивной деревянной мебелью, на стенах картины, и камин. Гребаный камин с мраморной полкой. Возле камина стояла коляска Дина. Он зацепился за нее взглядом, а потом перевел глаза на терпеливо ожидавшего его реакции мужчину. Теперь, когда глаза немного приспособились, он наконец-то узнал своего странного соседа. Правда, сейчас тот был одет в футболку и джинсы, на которых спереди виднелись мокрые пятна. Дин посмотрел вбок от него, увидел ведро, губку и большое мокрое пятно на ковре. Воспоминания о том, как его рвало накануне вечером, заставили его покраснеть. Еще более стыдным оказалось то, что на Дине из одежды остались только трусы. От мысли, что сосед его раздел, пока Дин валялся в отключке в его доме... Кстати, а как он в этот дом вообще попал?

Последний вопрос Дин озвучил.

— Вы разбили окно в двери, — любезно сообщил сосед.

— Чувак, слушай, прости, я вчера напился... 

— Я заметил, — сухо ответил сосед.

— Я все уберу... Оплачу...

— Ничего особенного не произошло. — Сосед пожал плечами и присел в ногах у Дина. Тот дернулся, и только тут вспомнил, что места там достаточно. — Я несколько... удивился, застав неожиданного гостя, когда вернулся вчера вечером. Попытался вас разбудить, но мне это не удалось. У вас на редкость крепкий сон. Поскольку с вами произошла небольшая... неприятность, я позволил себе вас раздеть и уложил спать.

— Где мои вещи? — грубовато спросил Дин, прикусив язык, прежде чем добавить "педик чертов".

— В стиральной машине. Точнее, уже в сушилке, — все так же вежливо ответил сосед. — Кстати, меня зовут Кастиэль. Льюистон. — Дин отметил, что перед тем, как назвать свою фамилию, сосед слегка замешкался. Его имя Дину, однако, ничего не говорило.

— Слушай, Кастиэль, это, прости, — еще раз сказал он. — Я честно думал, что это мой дом... Кстати, как я вообще на крыльцо попал?

— Там есть съезд, — пояснил Кастиэль. — Остался с тех времен, когда тут жили мои бабушка и дед.

Дин кивнул. Гребаный съезд для колясок. Гребаный сосед. Гребаный мир.

— Мне бы домой, — заявил он. — Спасибо за все, мне жаль, что я тут накуролесил, но я... Возмещу. Все до последнего цента. И за ремонт двери, и за чистку, и за...

— Дин, вы же позволите так вас называть? Так вот, Дин, — Кастиэль склонил голову, глядя куда-то в бесконечность и сцепив пальцы на колене, — не переживайте. Я давно уже хотел что-то здесь изменить, так почему не сменить для начала дверь? С ковром тоже все будет в порядке, вы, к счастью, ничего не ели...

На это замечание желудок Дина отозвался голодным урчанием, не услышать которое мог только глухой.

— Как насчет кофе для начала? — предложил Кастиэль. 

От такого предложения Дин отказаться не смог. Когда в руках у него оказалась дымящаяся кружка, Кастиэль помялся и наконец сказал:

— Еще одно, Дин. Кажется, ваша коляска оказалась слегка повреждена вчера.

***

 

Коляска оказалась не просто повреждена. Погнулся обод колеса, и без специальных инструментов, а может, даже замены нечего было и думать о том, чтобы ездить на ней дальше. Кастиэль полуподвез-полуподтащил коляску к дивану, на котором по-прежнему сидел Дин, и тот сам смог убедиться в повреждениях. Самое херовое, что винить, кроме себя самого, было некого.

— Это вообще-то больше домашняя коляска, — негромко сказал Кастиэль. — Она подходит для езды по улице только летом, в хорошую погоду. Для постоянного пользования нужна другая, более устойчивая.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — горько поинтересовался Дин, ощупывая колесо так, словно от одних прикосновений оно могло опять выправиться. 

Кастиэль пожал плечами, никак не отреагировав на тыканье, и ушел куда-то. Немного погодя раздалось гудение, и он вышел откуда-то сбоку, направляя перед собой не новую, но куда более навороченную коляску с электромотором.

— Она принадлежала моему деду, пока тот еще справлялся с управлением. Модель несколько устарела, но еще вполне функционирует. И она сделана для улицы. Я поставил ее на зарядку, когда понял, что ваша... твоя коляска сломана.

— Мне не нужна...

— Это не подарок, — мягко, но очень настойчиво сказал Кастиэль. — Она мне дорога как память. Именно по этой причине я ее не продал и не отдал в Армию спасения. Можешь пользоваться ей первое время, пока не отремонтируешь свою или тебе не доставят новую. 

Дин открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать. А потом закрыл. Без коляски он был жалким червем, который даже до туалета будет ползти полдня. Пряча глаза, он наклонил голову и выдавил:

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. — Кастиэль все маячил рядом. — Как насчет душа?

— Чувак, ты мне в сиделки нанялся, что ли? Отвали, а? — пробормотал Дин, однако он даже сам был не уверен в том, что говорил. 

В душ хотелось безумно, он чувствовал, как от него воняет, и ему самому было противно. Однако не идти же в душ в доме, в который он вломился ночью, наблевал, а потом еще и продрых до утра, пока хозяин убирал следы учиненного им беспорядка. Кастиэль, однако, явно оказался тем еще крепким орешком.

— Здесь удобный душ, большой, ты сам сможешь справиться. Я не настаиваю, но ты же не хочешь надеть чистую одежду, не вымывшись?

Дин помолчал. Кастиэль был прав, во всем, и это бесило. Но в то же время мысль о теплой воде, о том, что можно как следует отскрести с себя месячную грязь, была столь привлекательна... Дина вдруг охватила злобная решительность. Хочешь посмотреть на солдата, парниша? Глазки небось уже масляные? Дин рывком отбросил покрывало, чего этот хмырь там не видел, после сегодняшней ночи-то? Потом испытующе посмотрел Кастиэлю в лицо. 

Тот смотрел на него, но не нa ноги, как делали врачи и медсестры, и не прятал глаза, как делала Лиза. Он спокойно и благожелательно смотрел Дину в лицо. Под этим взглядом Дин подтянулся, оперся о подлокотники коляски и рывком перебросил свое тело на сиденье. К его удивлению, хрупкий на вид агрегат даже не шелохнулся.

— Там есть ручка, как джойстик для игры, — подсказал Кастиэль. — Вперед — едет вперед, направо... Ну, сам понимаешь.

Дин тронул рычажок. Заурчав едва слышно, коляска продвинулась примерно на метр вперед.

— Сюда. — Кастиэль пошел вперед, показывая дорогу.

Дин ехал и удивлялся. Ни одной двери, только широкие арки без порогов и препятствий, в которые он легко проезжал, не цепляясь за косяки. Коляска слушалась малейшего движения. Он понял, что может регулировать скорость, нажимая на рычажок сильнее или слабее. 

Ванная оказалась под стать моторизованному чуду техники. Для начала Кастиэль нажал на край раковины, и та как по волшебству двинулась вниз, оказавшись на уровне Дина. Из низко подвешенного шкафчика Кастиэль достал новую зубную щетку и одноразовую бритву, выставил пену для бритья, на табуретку положил полотенца. В душе вдоль стены шел широкий выступ с поручнями, на котором можно было сидеть. Дин смотрел на душ, высоту которого можно было регулировать специальной ручкой. Вся эта ванная была сделана для человека... инвалида вроде него. Зачем подобная ванная была нужна здоровому на вид Кастиэлю, Дину было неясно.

— Я тебя оставлю, — сказал Кастиэль, и Дин выдохнул, надеясь, что это прозвучало не слишком громко. — Если что-то понадобится, позови. В душе, возле унитаза и вот тут, — он указал на стену, — есть кнопки для звонка. Звонок раздастся в кухне. Я пока завтраком займусь.

После этого Кастиэль вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь.

***

 

Как сделать человека счастливым? Это очень просто, на самом деле. Сначала его надо приучить к чему-то хорошему. Например, к тому, что он может свободно двигаться, без проблем справляться со всякими повседневными вещами вроде бритья, походов в туалет или душа. Потом поставьте его в условия, когда вот такие элементарные казалось бы вещи станут ему недоступны. Причем чтобы они маячили постоянно перед глазами, но при этом вечно не хватало бы каких-то сантиметров, чтобы до них дотянуться. Раковина будет слишком высоко, в зеркале не видно себя, если не встать на ноги, слишком узкая душевая кабина, в которой сидя не развернуться... Подержите некоторое время вот так, а потом пустите его в ванную, в которой он все может сделать сам. Побриться — сам. Умыться — сам. Взять полотенце. Добраться до унитаза, сесть на него, благодаря разнообразным поручням, свисающему с потолка держателю и высокому сиденью — сам. А потом сидеть в душе, в котором вода течет именно на него, а не куда-то в сторону, в котором полочка с шампунем и гелем для душа расположена на удобной высоте, а главное — места достаточно и ничего не выскальзывает из-под зада, вроде старой пластмассовой табуретки. 

Дин третий раз намылил голову и, закрыв глаза, запрокинул лицо, позволяя потоку теплой воды смыть пену. Он не заметил, как дверь в ванную приоткрылась, и Кастиэль положил под полотенце аккуратно свернутые вещи Дина. Когда Дин наконец решился отключить воду, дверь снова была плотно закрыта, как и раньше.

Вытеревшись, Дин взял стопку аккуратно сложенной одежды. От нее еще пахло кондиционером для белья. Кое-где жирные пятна не отстирались, и вещи были неглаженые, но все равно, какой же кайф было натягивать на чистое тело чистую футболку. Трусы Кастиэль ему подсунул абсолютно новые, явно из собственных запасов, Дин усмехнулся, повертел их в руках, но все же надел, изворачиваясь в кресле. Вот со штанами вышла проблема. С тех пор, как Дин лишился ног, он одевался на кровати, лежа на спине. Так он мог кое-как натянуть штаны и застегнуть их, но здесь, в ванной, какой бы функциональной она ни была, сделать он этого не мог. Сунув штаны себе за спину, он набросил рубашку на бедра, как плед. А потом нажал на специальную клавишу на стене, и дверь открылась как в больнице.

Стоило ему высунуться из ванной, как его накрыла волна самых аппетитных на свете запахов. Жареный бекон, кофе, что-то сладкое — то ли вафли, то ли блины... Как Рокфор из старого мультика про Чипа и Дейла, которые раньше любил смотреть Сэм, он двинулся на этот божественный аромат. Кастиэль как раз перекладывал последние полоски хрустящего бекона на тарелку.

— Так ты выглядишь намного лучше, — констатировал он, вновь едва заметно склоняя голову к плечу.

— Спасибо, капитан Очевидность, — не удержался Дин, однако Кастиэль никак не отреагировал на эту колкость.

Кастиэль явно воспользовался замороженными полуфабрикатами для завтрака, вроде вафель и разогретых в духовке булочек, однако Дину они показались вкуснее любого ресторанного меню из заведения со звездами на вывеске. По мере наполнения желудка oн ощущал, как его заполняет полное, незамутненное ничем ощущение счастья. 

С Кастиэлем было легко. Дин сам не заметил, в какой момент тот превратился в Каса. Тот больше отмалчивался, однако с неизменным вниманием выслушивал все, что рассказывал Дин, и смотрел он явно заинтересованно. Дин сам даже не знал, что так соскучился по обычному общению, возможности травить анекдоты, пересказывать новости, распространяться на тему экономической политики страны и растущие цены. Они словно по обоюдному согласию не затрагивали вопросы профессиональной принадлежности друг друга, потому что за этим потянулись бы другие ниточки, и Дину пришлось бы рассказать, как он лишился ног, а об этом он не хотел вспоминать совершенно. 

Они просидели не меньше часа, в конце просто с кофе, а потом Кастиэль убирал со стола, Дин передавал ему тарелки и всю остальную посуду, а Кас составлял их в посудомоечную машину. Оно получилось как-то само собой, что они перебрались в гостиную, в которой только витавший в воздухе лимонный запах напоминал о том, что Дин — не просто гость, который заглянул к соседу провести время. Пока Кастиэль ненадолго ушел, Дин успел полностью одеться и почувствовал себя почти... нормальным. Они сидели на диване, и Кас как-то ловко подсунул Дину под спину плотную подушку, так что тому было удобно, как раньше, и смотрели телевизор, больше обсуждая то, что там показывали, чем действительно концентрируясь на содержании передач и фильмов. Потом Кас заказал пиццу и достал пиво, и Дин рассказал, как однажды на спор съел целую огромную пиццу один и как ему потом было хреново, а Кас смеялся глуховатым хриплым смехом, и Дину хотелось рассказывать еще, чтобы вновь услышать этот смех. Он даже упомянул отца и бесконечные переезды в детстве, но это вело к неудобным темам, и Дин быстро соскользнул вновь на армейские байки, такие, которые травят во время долгого ожидания на базе или в казармах перед отбоем — ничего особенного, обычные мужские разговоры ни о чем, способ занять время, ну и может возможность прощупать, а правильный ли мужик тот, с кем ты болтаешь — смеется ли он над тем, что смешно тебе, разделяет ли он твои взгляды, поддерживает ли он твои тосты... Кастиэль говорил мало, но у Дина создавалось впечатление, что тот поддерживает его и разделяет его взгляды целиком и полностью. Он казался абсолютно своим в доску парнем, и Дин даже не вспомнил ни о радужных флагах на День независимости, ни о том, что сам говорил о соседе.

А потом наступил вечер, и Дин понял, что пора и честь знать. Он провел прекрасный день, и в этом доме, таком удобном, он мог бы сидеть и сидеть вечно, но оставаться еще и ночевать, злоупотребляя гостеприимством по сути совершенно незнакомого ему человека, было бы слишком. Кастиэль принес куртку Дина, которую тоже успел выстирать и высушить, поэтому на ней не осталось никаких следов грязи, и придержал дверь. Стекло в двери изнутри было заложено куском картона, приклеенным широким скотчем. При взгляде на нее Дина вновь прошибло чувство вины, еще более острое чем даже с утра. Дин хотел распрощаться, но Кастиэль натянул ботинки и куртку и вышел вместе с Дином на крыльцо. В руках у него был свернутый в кольцо провод.

— Вот, смотри, — сказал он, когда кресло оказалось у пандуса, — вот здесь слева есть тормоз. Нажимаешь на эту кнопку, и коляска сама отрегулирует, насколько ей следует притормозить. Попробуй.

В животе Дина появилось ощущение, как на самой высокой точке "американских горок", когда тележка балансирует перед тем как рухнуть вниз, вышибая крики восторга и ужаса из пассажиров. Но коляска вовсе не рухнула, она мягко перевалилась через край и буквально по сантиметру сползла вниз, так что Дин едва заметил переход от наклонной поверхности к прямой. Кастиэль шел рядом с ним, помахивая проводом, и избавленный от необходимости постоянно крутить колеса Дин мог просто наслаждаться этой недлинной прогулкой от одного дома до другого. Перед тем, как Дин двинулся вверх по пандусу, Кастиэль поправил щит, и на мгновение его брови сошлись вместе. Однако он ничего не сказал насчет въезда, вместо этого показал, что у коляски с каждой стороны было нечто вроде лебедки со специальными держателями на конце. Закрепив ее на поручне или каком-нибудь столбе, лебедка почти сама втягивала коляску, помогая электромотору. Так что уже через минуту Дин оказался у себя на крыльце.

Кастиэль вдруг вытащил из кармана ключи и отпер дверь.

— Они были в заднем кармане джинсов, — пояснил он, протягивая Дину связку на открытой ладони.

Дин ощутил желание шлепнуть себя по лбу. Ну конечно, раньше он всегда носил ключи в заднем кармане и вчера, будучи в "изумленном" состоянии, наверняка засунул их по старой памяти на привычное место. А потом перед дверью он их так и не нашел, не вспомнив даже о том, где ключи могли бы быть. Интересно, найди он ключи и попытайся отпереть дверь Кастиэля, понял бы он, что это не та дверь? Или это не сыграло бы никакой роли?

Кастиэль толкнул дверь, и из дома пахнуло затхло и отвратительно. Дин вспомнил груды мусора и жестянки с остатками консервов на всех поверхностях, бутылки, груду рекламы и писем под дверью, и его затопил не то что стыд — это было чувство, которое заставляет землю разверзаться и поджигает леса в Калифорнии, потому что щеки и уши немедленно запылали не хуже всплесков вулканической лавы. И этот стыд резко испортил Дину настроение.

— Мне надо в туалет, — грубо сообщил он. — Спасибо за все, чек я заполню и брошу в почтовый ящик, если не хватит — не стесняйся сказать и...

— Спокойной ночи, Дин, — перебил его Кастиэль, но это не прозвучало невежливо. — Береги себя.

Оставив Дина сидеть на крыльце с раскрытым ртом, он сбежал по ступеням и торопливо зашагал по направлению к своему дому.

**Глава 3**

Кто-то звонил в дверь. Раз. Второй. Третий. Дин приподнял голову и опять уронил ее на свалявшуюся комковатую подушку. Вернувшись вчера вечером домой, он попытался сделать что-то в кухне, но там было слишком узко для коляски, а раковина — слишком высока. Ездить по дому получалось плохо, слишком много мусора валялось повсюду. Он таскал с собой швабру без тряпки, чтобы отодвигать из-под колес то, до чего не мог дотянуться. Ко всему прочему он не разобрался, куда следует вставлять провод для мотора, и это взбесило его дополнительно. В общем, вечер закончился как обычно. Он забрался в "свою" комнату, прихватив бутылку виски, и заснул с ней в обнимку, когда содержимое переместилось в его желудок. И вот сейчас просыпаться ему совершенно не хотелось. Однако тот, кто стоял перед дверью, был настырным до отвращения. 

После звонков послышался стук в дверь, потом опять звонки. Дин попытался не обращать внимания. Но минут пять спустя все началось вновь. В какой-то момент в голову Дину закралось опасение, что случилось что-то действительно серьезное. То, что это явно был не Сэм, Дин был уверен. Сэм обязательно позвонил бы, прежде чем приехать. Он очень серьезно относился к вопросу права на независимость и никогда не стал бы давить на Дина. Но если это кто-то из армии... С них станется и дверь выставить. Поэтому Дин кое-как переполз в коляску, с пятой попытки развернул ее и двинулся из гостевой комнаты в гостиную, а потом и в небольшой холл, по дороге цепляясь за каждый выступ. Швабру он прихватил с собой, мстительно подумав, что, если причина этого трезвона окажется незначительной, можно будет попытаться накостылять ей нежданному посетителю.

Он распахнул дверь, щурясь на яркое зимнее солнце. На крыльце стоял Кастиэль с испорченной коляской Дина, в которой громоздились ведро, торчал веник и лежал еще целый мешок чего-то. Кастиэль стоял, засунув руки в карманы куртки и смотрел на Дина сверху вниз.

— Здравствуй, Дин. Убираешься? — спросил он, кивнув на швабру.

 

Как так получилось, что этот сосед нагло влез в дом и принялся устанавливать свои порядки, Дин не понял. Но тот, мягкий на вид, действовал с напористостью атакующего танка. Сопротивляться ему не получалось. Первым делом он сунул Дину в руки термос-стакан с черным кофе, а потом, повесив куртку на первый попавшийся стул, решительно направился в кухню. Ни ругань, ни требования покинуть дом на него не действовали. Он рассортировал посуду и, положив часть отмокать в горячей воде, достал целый рулон мусорных мешков. Сунув мешок Дину в руки, не терпящим возражений тоном он приказал ему двигаться следом и начал собирать весь накопившийся хлам. Дин ездил за ним и держал мешок наготове, пока Кас бросал в него банки и бутылки. Набралось три полных мешка. Потом Кас опять двинулся на кухню. Где-то в гостиной он отыскал электропровод от мотора для кресла и подключил его, заодно показав Дину, где находится место соединения. Кас мыл посуду, передавая сполоснутые тарелки и прочие вещи Дину, а тот вытирал и составлял их на уже отмытый стол. Вскоре мойка полностью освободилась, зато на столе громоздилась посуда. Кас даже все сковородки отчистил, а их Дин не трогал уже месяц. Потом Кас окинул взглядом шкафчики.

— Надо переложить всю посуду вниз, — безапелляционно заявил он.

— Зачем?

— А тебе удобно доставать тарелки сверху?

Дин прикусил язык. Кофе помог ему поначалу взбодриться, но теперь он опять чувствовал себя не очень, похмелье вернулось, хотелось есть. Похоже, Кас это заметил. Он заглянул в холодильник, хмыкнул и вышел. Дин слышал, как Кас по телефону заказывает полный обед на двоих. Дин горько усмехнулся. Он даже не спросил, что Дин предпочитает.

— А если я вегетарианец? — спросил Дин, когда Кас вернулся в кухню.

— Я не знал, что вчерашняя пицца была с тофу, — отозвался тот, принимаясь вновь за шкаф. — Подай-ка мне тарелки.

Кухня преобразилась. Кас передвинул стол в угол, убрав лишние стулья, так что теперь Дин мог свободно двигаться в середине. Он вычистил раковину, отмыл все поверхности и вытащил мусор на улицу. Потом в дверь позвонили. Дин дернулся, но Кастиэль сам вышел и вскоре вернулся с двумя аппетитно пахнувшими пакетами.

— Я сам способен оплатить обед, — обиженно заявил Дин. — Если бы не этот провод...

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, — ответил Кастиэль. — Можешь потом пригласить меня на ужин или еще куда.

А потом выложил на стол контейнеры с самыми огромными бургерами, которые Дину доводилось видеть. И жареную картошку. И салат. И еще — тут Дин не выдержал и покосился на Кастиэля, пытаясь понять — не может ли тот читать мысли? — пирог. Целый гребаный пирог, судя по поднявшемуся парку, свежему, почти только из духовки.

— Твою дивизию... — только и выдавил Дин.

— Приятного аппетита, — пожелал Кастиэль и впился зубами в свой бургер. — Ммм, превосходно.

 

После обеда Дин сердиться не умел. Вкусная еда всегда настраивала его на благодушный лад. После того, как Кас собрал все упаковки в очередной мешок, Дин добровольно последовал за ним в гостиную, и они продолжили убираться. Кас постоянно просил что-то подать, подержать, и Дин сам не заметил, как втянулся. Он вытирал пыль, сортировал почту, складывая важные письма на столе, а все остальное выкидывая в корзину для бумаг. Кас вымыл и ванную.

— Тебе нужны поручни возле унитаза, — без малейшего стеснения заявил он. — И раковину следовало бы опустить. Это не сложно.

Дин сначала ощетинился, а потом вспомнил ванную в доме Кастиэля.

— Откуда ты знаешь такую хренову тучу вещей о том, что мне надо?

— Я живу в доме моих бабушки и дедушки. Дедушка был немолод, когда они купили этот дом. У него не было ноги, потерял в Нормандии. Раньше мой дед служил в Форте Драм и жил там же. Когда он окончательно вышел на пенсию, то не захотел уезжать далеко. Для него Форт был всей жизнью. Они купили этот дом и перестроили его так, чтобы дед мог быть по максимуму независимым. После их смерти дом достался мне, и я ничего не стал менять. Мне это все не мешает... 

— Твой дед служил в Форте? Без ноги?

— Да, после возвращения из Европы его хотели списать, но он остался в администрации. Заведовал отделением переподготовки много лет...

— Полковник Хьюстон? Ты хочешь сказать, что твоим дедом был сам полковник Хьюстон?

Кастиэль выглядел несколько озадаченным тем удивлением, которое звучало в словах Дина, и его заинтересованностью.

— Ну да. Картер Хьюстон.

— Твою диви... Поверить не могу! — Дин хлопнул ладонью по правому колену. — Но ты же сказал, что твоя фамилия Льюистон?

— Это фамилия отца. 

Дин продолжал пялиться на Кастиэля, словно искал в нем признаки того самого знаменитого полковника. Кастиэль отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя неловко.

— Я никогда не думал, когда покупал дом...

— Они умерли за несколько лет до этого. Я сам въехал незадолго до тебя. Решил пожить в спокойном городке. Я у них подолгу гостил раньше, когда был мальчишкой. 

Кастиэль встряхнул головой.

— А стиральная машина у тебя есть?

— В подвале, — сказал Дин и осекся.

Еще одно напоминание о собственной ограниченности.

— Тогда показывай, где все белье, я отнесу. И займемся мытьем полов.

***

 

К вечеру Дин задницы под собой не чуял, но дом преобразился. По крайней мере, та его часть, где Дин мог передвигаться. Кастиэль вымыл полы, пропылесосил ковер, сказал, что принесет потом специальное средство, которым можно будет вывести пятна. До окон они не добрались, зато Кас снял все двери, чтобы они не мешали Дину проезжать, и кое-где передвинул мебель. Теперь возле кровати в гостевой комнате было место для коляски и доступ к розетке, и лампа стояла удобно, так что Дин мог ее без проблем выключать. А главное, и Дин не мог этого объяснить — именно Касу он смог позволить произвести все эти изменения. Может, он просто созрел для них. А может, дело было в манере Кастиэля делать все — он не заботился о Дине, как о больном, а оказывал дружескую помощь, как при переезде, например. И заставлял Дина во всем принимать участие. Порой, когда Дин начинал сердится, Кас поворачивался и смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом внезапно выдавал: "Прости, Дин", словно он сам был виноват в том, что Дин устроил в собственном доме.

Вечером они вместе приготовили ужин. Кас сунул Дину миску с картошкой и заставил ее чистить, пока сам жарил принесенные из своего дома куриные ножки. И как накануне, они уютно сидели за столом и разговаривали ни о чем, а потом еще вместе посмотрели фильм и выпили по бутылке пива.

Самым удивительным в Кастиэле было то, что в его присутствии Дину вовсе не требовалось пить, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя ущербным. Тот протягивал ему руку, если было необходимо, или передавал мисочку с орешками, или делал еще что-то такое, но при этом это не было навязчиво или преувеличенно заботливо, как получалось у Лизы. Это была самая естественная вещь в мире.

Около десяти Кас пожал Дину руку на пороге и отправился домой. Лежа в чистой постели, Дин думал о том, как все-таки странно, что именно с этим соседом у него получилось найти общий язык.

***

 

— Здравствуй, Дин!

Дин под пыткой не признался бы никому, что целый день он ждал именно этой фразы. Это значило, что наступил вечер, и Кас вернулся с работы и заглянул к Дину узнать, все ли в порядке. После воскресной уборки Дин весь понедельник разбирал письма и нашел немало, на которые следовало ответить. В груде оказались и напоминания о необходимости предоставить врачебное заключение для назначения пенсии. Во вторник Дин выяснил, что Кастиэль работает адвокатом, у него небольшая контора и он ведет дела малоимущих, получая очень маленькую зарплату. Кастиэль сразу же дал понять, что работает не за деньги: на жизнь ему хватает, а остальное его не интересует. Он проверил документы Дина и дал пару советов по их заполнению, а целую кипу забрал с собой и в среду принес обратно, сняв все необходимые копии. В четверг Дин передал ему несколько запечатанных конвертов, которые Кастиэль в пятницу отнес на почту. 

Но они занимались не только делами. Оказалось, что Кастиэль редко смотрел фильмы по телевизору, и Дин с удовольствием пересматривал с ним ту или другую знаменитую ленту. Пока Кас был на работе, Дин предпринял пару поездок на новой коляске, оценив, насколько проще на ней передвигаться. Он купил продуктов и старался приготовить что-нибудь на ужин, даже если доступные ему блюда разнообразием не отличались. Но Кас не требовал никаких изысков, съедая и спагетти с соусом из банки, который Дину оставалось только разогреть, бургеры из полуфабрикатов и куриные наггетсы. 

В субботу Кас заявился с самого утра и принес несколько бумажных пакетов с кучей еды. 

— Устроим барбекю? — совершенно невинно поинтересовался он.

— Зимой? — удивился Дин.

— Я видел, что у тебя за домом терраса. Прямо на ней. Оденься потеплее.

Барбекю удалось на славу. Холодный воздух щипал за щеки, пиво охлаждалось прямо в снегу, а Дин сам — сам! — жарил мясо на гриле, как раньше. Слушая, как шипит жир на углях, он вспоминал четвертое июля и всю веселую компанию в этом саду, Лизу, Бена... Мысли с Бена соскользнули на соседский дом, на яичные потеки на нем.

— Слушай... — Дин откашлялся... — Слушай, а зачем ты на День независимости украсил дом этими дурацкими разноцветными плакатами? — спросил он у Кастиэля, который сидел в пластиковом стуле и смотрел на небо.

Тот выпрямился и серьезно посмотрел на Дина.

— Я пацифист, Дин. Не что-то типа "я против войны". Я против любого насилия, особенно против войны. И я гей. Я этого не скрываю и скрывать не собираюсь. Это моя жизнь, и я имею право демонстрировать собственные воззрения, как и все остальные люди. Быть пацифистом и геем в этом городе не так просто, учитывая близость к Форту. Но я не собираюсь прятаться только из-за того, что не все соседи со мной согласны.

Говоря это, он в упор смотрел на Дина, и тот стушевался. Как раз подоспело мясо, и Дин он смог отвлечься. Они опять провели день вместе, но порой Дину казалось, что что-то словно сдвинулось между ними, и прежняя непринужденность исчезла.

**Глава 4**

После разговора на заднем дворе Дин начал задумываться о вещах, ранее его не интересовавших. С одной стороны, за последние месяцы, с тех пор, как Дин пришел в себя в Филадельфийском госпитале, Кас оказался единственным человеком, с которым Дин смог нормально общаться. С другой... Слово "пацифист" для Дина было более грязным ругательством, чем "пидор". Пацифисты — это те, кто мажут дерьмом парней, которые исполняют свой долг и оплачивают свободу США своей кровью, потом, слезами, а порой и жизнями. Они ставят под сомнение все, что делают служащие армии, вообще сам смысл существования армии как таковой. Например, что случившееся с Дином имело смысл и оправдывалось некой высшей целью. То есть они самого Дина ставили под сомнение.

И еще ориентация... Почему Кас не мог быть обычным нормальным парнем? Щупать баб за сиськи, смотреть порно, снимать в баре цыпочек? "Он это все и делает, только не с бабами", — осенило Дина, и пришлось срочно смывать последовавшие за этим картинки ударной дозой пива. Дин припомнил приезжавших к соседу гостей, к которым он никогда не присматривался. Были ли среди них женщины? И та тачка с нью-йоркскими номерами. Кто приезжал на ней? И почему оставался до утра? Неужели Кас и водитель этой машины... 

Дин сидел у окна за занавеской, как старая бабка, которой нечем заняться, и смотрел на улицу. Это стало его любимым занятием. Он чуть не выл с тоски, опять вкусив нормального человеческого общения. Однако вести себя с Касом так, как раньше, так, словно не было этого дурацкого разговора, Дин не мог. Как общаться вообще с таким человеком? Но и послать его Дин не мог, тем более, что Кас наотрез отказался от денег за ремонт двери и все остальное, туманно бросив: "На это есть страховка". Дин чувствовал себя обязанным, и это было еще одной причиной его дурного настроения. Быть обязанным он не любил.

Все это вело к тому, что за день Дин успевал себя накрутить и залиться пивом по самые брови. К моменту, когда раздавался звук мотора соседского автомобиля, Дин бывал уже не совсем вменяем. Он перестал готовить и почти не разговаривал с Кастиэлем, буркая лишь что-то вроде приветствия на ежевечернее "Здравствуй, Дин". Вообще-то он надеялся, что это будет иметь хоть какие-то последствия.

Например, Кас обидится и больше не придет.

Или попробует вызвать Дина на разговор и тогда... тогда Дин все ему выскажет.

Или Кас сам выскажет ему все, что о нем думает.

Но вместо этого Кас приходил, и Дин впускал его. Когда в понедельник никакого ужина в кухне не оказалось, Кас попросту сунул две замороженные пиццы в духовку, a потом принес их в гостиную, где на диване сидел Дин. На следующий вечер все повторилось с той только разницей, что еду Кас привез с собой. Снова на двоих. Он привозил теперь регулярно бумажные коробочки из китайской забегаловки, или бургеры, или курицу с рисом из индийского ресторанчика. Дин молча смотрел, как Кас расставляет все это на низеньком столике перед диваном, а потом берется за пластиковую вилку или палочки и принимается есть. При всей своей решительности затуманенное сознание Дина все же не выдерживало такого соблазна, и в какой-то момент Дин к нему присоединялся и съедал свою порцию, запивая холодным пивом, запас которого Кас ежедневно пополнял в холодильнике, и это бесило еще больше — вот это спокойствие, вот это потакание. А потом Кас смотрел с ним телевизор, рассказывал о том, какие странные люди ему встретились за день, и как продвигаются какие-то совершенно непонятные Дину дела, и что Анна, секретарша Каса, перепутала сорт кофе, и Кас целый день мучился без кофеина. Самое дурацкое было в том, что Дин сначала не слушал, потом слушал вполуха, а потом уже начинал хихикать в положенных местах. Спохватывался и делал морду кирпичом, а потом все же не мог удержаться. И вот обычно в этот момент Кас поднимался, говорил, что ему рано вставать, и уходил.

И Дин оставался один, в растрепанных чувствах, зато с вымытой посудой и в очередной раз убранной кухней. Кас даже мусор не забывал прихватить.

***

 

Обычно Кас появлялся самое позднее к семи. Но три с половиной недели спустя, в среду, он не приехал ни в семь, ни в восемь. Дин пытался злорадствовать, однако не мог перестать смотреть на часы. Несмотря ни на что, он беспокоился, хотя повода для этого не было совершенно. Может, Касу наконец-то надоело сидеть с ним, выслушивая недовольное сопение, надоело таскать еду, развлекать, мыть каждый день посуду. Надоело приходить по выходным и стирать белье, помогать Дину перестилать кровать, протирать пол. При этом он и Дина постоянно просил помочь, и тот нехотя, но делал все, что мог. Кас вел себя так, словно подобные услуги между соседями были совершенно нормальны, словно все на их улице ходили вот так друг к другу и выполняли домашнюю работу. Мало того, Кас повесил на крючок возле двери связку ключей от своего дома. Дин заметил это лишь некоторое время спустя, когда собрался сам съездить в магазин. Ничего спрашивать по этому поводу Дин не стал, просто выложил ключи на стол перед приходом соседа. Тот их сразу заметил, однако не забрал, а попросту отнес обратно в прихожую.

— На всякий случай, — пояснил он. — Вдруг я сломаю ногу или меня удар хватит. Полиция рекомендует оставлять ключи тем, кому доверяешь.

Кому доверяешь. Вот это добивало Дина. Да за что доверять-то? Или это типа такой намек — приходи, пользуйся, только двери не ломай? Кстати, дверь Кас заменил, Дин видел, как приезжал рабочий на грузовике с фирменным логотипом и возился пару часов. Проезжая мимо дома Каса, Дин видел новую дверь. Теперь никаких вставок из стекла на ней не было, и взломать ее было бы куда труднее. Но Дин и не собирался. Он, конечно, продолжал пить, но не так много, как раньше. Как-то не тянуло. Хватало пива.

И вот теперь Кас не приехал. Не позвонил, не предупредил (Дин не сомневался, что номер телефона у Каса был, на крайний случай можно было бы узнать, если захотеть), просто не приехал, оставив Дина голодным. Дин старательно разжигал в себе обиду и недовольствo, пытаясь избавиться таким образом от неприятного чувства в животе. Он поймал себя на том, что постоянно прислушивается, не раздастся ли звук мотора, который он давно уже выучил наизусть. Он отмечал, кстати, что неплохо бы было провести профилактику, что машина звучит слишком громко для такого небольшого объема двигателя, вероятно, глушитель уже был на последнем издыхании, однако заговорить об этом означало начать с Касом разговор по собственной инициативе, и это шло вразрез с политикой молчания, которую практиковал Дин. 

Усилием воли Дин заставил себя отправиться в кухню и занялся мытьем посуды, собравшейся за день. Пара кружек из-под кофе, тарелка из-под сандвичей, нож... Раковина была высока для него, приходилось мыть все, задрав руки вверх, и вода текла до самых подмышек, промачивая футболку и рубашку. Это злило Дина. Но больше всего его разозлило, когда он понял, что ведет себя намного тише, чем обычно, и ждет, не раздастся ли какой звук. Он врубил магнитофон с радио, с незапамятных времен стоявший на подоконнике, нашел станцию с нормальной музыкой и выкрутил ручку громкости. И, само собой, все пропустил.

Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Дин как раз переодевался, потому что перемыл не только посуду, но и колбу кофеварки, для чего-то достал сковороду и приготовил здоровенный омлет, выложил половину на тарелку, оставив вторую половину в сковороде. А потом решил все же надеть что-то сухое, прежде чем ужинать. 

Прихватив рубашку с собой, он подъехал к входной двери и распахнул. На пороге стоял Кас, явно расстроенный и усталый.

— Здравствуй, Дин, — неизменно поздоровался он. — Извини, я зашел сказать, что ничего не привез сегодня. Если ты голоден, я могу поискать что-нибудь в холодильнике...

Он стоял на пороге в своем дурацком плаще и даже с портфелем. Дин вдруг понял, что Кас только что приехал с работы и даже не зашел домой переодеться, а прямиком направился к нему. В груди Дина потеплело, самую чуточку. Он тронул рычажок коляски.

— В кухне, — бросил он, не отвечая на приветствие. — Сам себе накладывай.

Кас нерешительно вошел и закрыл дверь за собой. Дин отправился в кухню, вытащил вторую тарелку из шкафа, положил на стол вилку и нож, потом принялся доставать из холодильника все, необходимое для сэндвичей. Судя по виду Каса, тот вполне мог съесть слона. Впрочем, Дин тоже вдруг ощутил, что одного омлета будет маловато. Кас оставил где-то плащ и портфель и теперь мыл руки, Дин слышал, как шумела вода в ванной. В отсутствие дверей все звуки беспрепятственно распространялись по дому. Дин спохватился и торопливо надел рубашку. Кас вошел в кухню и сел за стол.

— Омлет? — спросил он, словно сомневался в том, что видел. — С грибами?

— И с луком, и с сыром, — ворчливо отозвался Дин. — Семейный рецепт.

Вопреки своим словам, Дин сам выложил вторую половину омлета Касу в тарелку и поставил ее на стол. Дополнил бутылкой пива и занялся сэндвичами с салатом и индейкой, которую купил во время своей последней поездки в магазин. Теперь он был рад, что предпринял ее. Кас схватил вилку с готовностью, но из вежливости ждал, пока Дин присоединится к нему. Что тот и не замедлил сделать.

— У меня отказали тормоза, — сообщил Кас, съев сэндвич и почти прикончив омлет. — То есть не у меня, конечно, а у машины. И я не смог дозвониться до знакомого механика, похоже, тот в отпуске. А другого номера у меня не было. Я ехал на трех милях в час с ручным тормозом. Услышал о себе много нового, — усмехнулся он под конец. — Обгоняя меня, большинство водителей спешили сообщить мне все, что думают о моих умственных и моральных качествах.

Дин представил себе это. Да, разумеется, он и сам бесился раньше, когда кто-то задерживал движение, какая-нибудь бабуля — божий одуванчик на древней колымаге, но все же осыпать ругательствами человека, у которого явно произошла поломка... 

— А что не оставил машину где-нибудь?

— Я хотел, но там важные документы в багажнике. Нельзя, чтобы они лежали целую ночь неизвестно где. Целая коробка, всякие деловые бумаги... Я собирался завтра встретиться с несколькими клиентами, они мне нужны... Теперь, без машины, я никуда не успею. Надо будет с утра обзвонить всех и извиниться...

Кас потер лоб рукой, как порой делал, когда оказывался расстроенным. Дин вполне представлял себе его состояние. Без машины ты как без рук. Дин сам мучительно скучал по своей детке, которую даже не видел с тех пор, как вернулся из госпиталя. Слишком болезненно было осознавать, что он никогда больше не сможет сесть за руль Импалы.

— Спасибо, Дин, ужин был очень кстати. Прости, что не предупредил, у меня еще и мобильник сел. Сегодня какой-то день... — Кас махнул рукой и поднялся. — Я помою.

— Отвали, — беззлобно отозвался Дин.

Он чувствовал такое облегчение, что с Касом ничего не случилось, кроме дурацкой поломки. Какое счастье, что тот сумел справиться с тормозами и доехал до дома без происшествий. И это облегчение раздражало его самого.

— Я безногий, а не безрукий. Сам помою. 

Прихватив пиво, Дин поехал в гостиную и ухмыльнулся, когда услышал, что Кас идет за ним. Они посмотрели телевизор, не слишком долго. Кас явно размышлял о том, что ожидало его на следующий день. Видя его состояние, Дин не стал особенно выпендриваться и просто молча переключал каналы. Наконец Кас извинился и ушел. Дин помыл посуду, вытер стол, повесил рубашку сушиться и задумался над одним планом.

***

 

Наутро за Касом приехала худая девушка с ярко-рыжими волосами, на крошечном экологичном автомобильчике. Кас запихал в него явно тяжелую коробку, сел на пассажирское сиденье и отбыл в свое бюро. Дин подождал еще минут пятнадцать и отправился одеваться.

Все инструменты хранились в гараже, и ему пришлось съездить несколько раз от своего гаража к гаражу Каса, перевозя набор автомобильных ключей, домкрат, всякие коробки с запасными свечами, масляный фильтр и прочие необходимые мелочи, которых набралось очень немало. Напоследок Дин прихватил невысокую стремянку с широкими ступенями, на которой можно было сидеть. Ключи от дома Каса ему пригодились. Он проехал через него, отметив, что гостиная и кухня выглядят почти нежилыми: никаких личных вещей, на поверхностях нетронутый тонкий слой пыли. Как Дин и ожидал, он без проблем смог выбраться в гараж через боковую дверь и открыть его изнутри.

Машина Каса была старой. И не слишком ухоженной. Она явно была не больше, чем средством передвижения. Ключ торчал в замке зажигания, чему Дин обрадовался. 

Раньше он всегда сам ремонтировал и свою машину, и некоторые автомобили во время учений или военных операций. Сменить колесо, заменить свечи, фильтры, подтянуть подвеску — этому он научился от отца еще до того, как официально получил права. Он мог и перебрать двигатель, и даже вообще полностью разобрать и заново собрать Импалу, однажды ему пришлось восстанавливать ее практически с нуля. Так что он не сомневался, что справится со всеми поломками. Если только...

Он запретил себе думать о том, что не сумеет сделать что-то физически. Силы его рук вполне должно было хватить для всех необходимых действий. Для начала он открыл капот и установил перед ним стремянку. Рядом — табурет, на него выложил все необходимые детали. Подавать ему их будет некому. Потом подъехал к правому переднему колесу, установил домкрат на место, положил чемоданчик с ключами и откатился на коляске немного назад. Вздохнул, все рассчитал и медленно сполз с сиденья. Уперся руками в пол и устроился на доске с роликами, которую использовал раньше, чтобы проще было лежать под машиной, и оттолкнулся. Теперь он мог передвигаться и делать что-то внизу. Дин нажал на рычаг домкрата, наваливаясь всем телом, преодолевая сопротивление. Автомобиль вздрогнул, потом еще, потом колесо приподнялось на сантиметр. Потом Дин уже не присматривался.

Часа полтора спустя он достал из кармана мобильник и, полистав изрядно поредевший список контактов, выбрал один. 

— Мастерская Лафитта, — отозвался знакомый голос.

— Бенни, черт, привет! Как дела? Это Винчестер.

— Дин? Да ладно! Как ты? Все летаешь, причиняешь добро? Мужик, давно я тебя не слышал!

— Э, ну типа. Слушай, у меня к тебе просьба. У тебя тормозные колодки есть?

— Тебе для Импалы? Такие заказывать надо...

— Нет, слушай, я тут соседу тачку ремонтирую. Он вообще в таком ничего не смыслит. Посадил колодки, так что еле до дома доехал.

— Узнаю сержанта Винчестера, всегда готов помочь...

— Бери выше, Бенни, уже лейтенант. Запаса.

— Неужели вышел? Тебе же недолго вроде оставалось.

— Вчистую. Так, в последний раз ранили... Неважно. Слушай, мне сейчас никак не добраться до тебя, есть у тебя какой помощник, может, привезет мне их? Так, давай те, которые получше.

Когда-то, будучи еще сержантом, Дин вытащил Бенни Лафитта из нехилой передряги, буквально на себе вынес и спас ему жизнь. После той операции Бенни уволился и открыл автомастерскую в одном из городков недалеко от Ватертауна, откуда сам был родом. Так что Дин с чистой совестью мог просить его о помощи; было время, когда он звал Бенни братом, и тот был ему лучшим другом и в бою, и после, в баре. Однако, как оно порой бывает, их пути разошлись. Дин продолжил служить, регулярно уезжая на несколько месяцев, а Бенни женился на невероятно красивой женщине по имени Андреа, которая, правда, оставила его несколько лет спустя ради молодого хлыща. Дин тогда видел его и приглашал к себе, однако он как раз купил дом, а вскоре познакомился с Лизой... Рядом с другом Дину становилось стыдно за собственное счастье, а тому не хотелось портить своим мрачным видом чужое настроение. Они созванивались порой, говорили, что надо бы выпить, как раньше, как следует, посидеть, поговорить по-мужски, однако дальше таких вот звонков дело не шло. Но сейчас Бенни был единственным, кого Дин мог попросить об услуге.

— Да я сам приеду, Дин. Адрес тот же?

— Да, я в соседнем доме. Подъезжай, я встречу.

— Жди меня через час.

За час Дин успел выкрутить свечи, сидя на ступеньке стремянки, проверить их все и заменить парочку. Потом проверил масло, долил немного, подтянул кое-где гайки. Он так увлекся, что сосем забыл о времени. Только когда перед домом затормозил грузовичок Бенни и сам водитель зычно позвал: "Эй, Дин Винчестер!", он вспомнил о нем.

Кресло стояло рядом, Дин кое-как обтер руки тряпкой и уже привычно перебросил себя в него. Он выехал на дорожку и направился к проезжей части.

— Бенни! — позвал он, и крупный мужчина в комбинезоне и куртке с пятнами машинного масла обернулся.

— Сер... — начал тот, но осекся, взглянув на Дина.

Дин вполне представлял себе, что испытывал Бенни, смотря на него. Обвисшие штанины не скрывали отсутствие ног, особенно левой. Калека, вот что было написано у Бенни на лице. Инвалид. 

— Дин, — несколько охрипшим голосом поправился Бенни и шагнул к нему, а потом схватил правую руку и сжал обеими ладонями, чуть не раздробив кости. Силы у него еще хватало.

— Бенни, — нейтрально отозвался Дин.

— Я... Дин, черт, я не знаю, что сказать. Почему ты не позвонил, мужик? Не сказал?

— А что тут говорить? — Дин махнул рукой. — Колодки привез?

— Что? Да, привез, целую кучу... — Бенни все еще выглядел потрясенным, но явно старался взять себя в руки. — Слушай, может, тебе помочь? 

— Бенни, мне нужны колодки. Я, может, без ног, но не без рук. Справлюсь.

Покачав головой, Бенни глубоко втянул воздух, а потом хлопнул в ладоши.

— Как скажешь, сержант, тебе лучше знать. Давай, показывай, что там за беда?

Бенни не понадобилось даже заглядывать под машину. Он похлопал ее по багажнику, потом вернулся к грузовичку, достал две упаковки, на которых были изображены тормозные колодки, и вернулся с ними обратно в гараж.

— Вот, цельнометаллические, встанут, как влитые. И держать будут.

— Сколько я тебе должен?

— Сержант, слушай...

— Сколько я тебе должен? — с нажимом произнес Дин.

— Две сотни.

— Куртку подай.

Дин достал из бумажника четыре банкноты по пятьдесят долларов и сверху накинул двадцатку.

— За скоростную доставку, — добавил он.

Бенни раздраженно пихнул ему двадцатку обратно.

— Обидеть хочешь?

Он постоял рядом, не зная, видимо, что сказать. Дину пришлось взять инициативу на себя.

— Слушай, Бенни, время идет, а я хочу закончить все сегодня. Давай я тебе позвоню как-нибудь, если захочешь, встретимся, выпьем, как раньше?

— Да. Да, это хорошая идея, Дин. — Выглядело все так, будто Бенни требовалось некоторое время, чтобы переварить увиденное. — Ты обязательно звони.

— Обязательно.

Еще одно мощное рукопожатие — пальцы у Бенни были как клешни у Терминатора, такие же узловатые и мощные, — и наконец он ушел. Дин дождался, пока грузовичок отъедет, положил колодки на пол и снова пополз вниз, на доску.

***

 

Ремонт занял больше времени, чем ожидал Дин. Не из-за сложности, ничего особенного Дин не делал. Просто не все получалось сразу. Ему приходилось подтягиваться, чтобы достать до необходимых инструментов. Как бы он ни старался, все равно постоянно не хватало то одного, то другого. Он весь перемазался в смазке и пыли, коляске тоже досталось, но зато к тому моменту, когда начало темнеть, колодки стояли на месте, домкрат был опущен, оставалось только собрать инструменты. Дин не ожидал, что в этот день Кас раньше вернется с работы. Он услышал, как перед домом затормозил автомобиль, потом хлопнула дверца. Дин заторопился: он не хотел сидеть на полу, когда Кас появится. Доехал рывками на доске, отталкиваясь от пола и ободрав костяшки пальцев, и попытался подтянуться. Уставшие мускулы сдали в тот момент, когда он почти уже втащил себя на сиденье, и Дин рухнул на бетонный пол. Он пришиб левую культю и приложился локтем так, что из глаз посыпались искры. Даже подумал, что сломал руку, и одна мысль лишиться, пусть и на некоторое время, еще и руки вызвала внутри него такую волну паники, что Дина даже затошнило. Кас, который как раз подходил к крыльцу, услышал шум из гаража, и только в этот момент обратил внимание на то, что дверь была поднята.

— Кто там? — он сразу направился туда.

"Ну что за идиот?" — подумал Дин, и этот мысленный стон против его воли оформился в стон самый настоящий.

— Дин? Что ты тут делаешь? Дин!

Дин почувствовал, как панику и боль вытесняет другое чувство — глубокое, всепоглощающее унижение. Зло на себя. Валяется на полу чужого гаража, как жирная черепаха, которая не может перевернутся на лапы.

— Ты... занимался ремонтом моей машины? Дин, это... — Голос Каса заставил Дина вынырнуть из омута самоуничижения, в который он ухитрился нырнуть разом и с головой. В голосе Каса звучало... восхищение? Благодарность? Радость? Похоже, все вместе. Кас подошел к нему и склонился. — Я просто поверить не могу... 

Казалось, он только сейчас заметил, что Дин лежит на полу, и этот факт нисколько не уменьшил его радости, хоть в голосе и зазвучала озабоченность:

— Все в порядке, Дин? Тебе нужна помощь?

— Нормально, — прохрипел Дин. — Я... мне надо сесть.

Кас с готовностью подхватил его под правую руку и помог выпрямиться. У Дина болело все — локоть простреливало острыми вспышками, бок гудел, а бедро ломило так, что он даже испугался, не лопнуло ли там что от удара. Только сейчас, кажется, Кас заметил искаженное болью лицо Дина и испарину на его лбу.

— Вызвать врача? — Он с готовностью полез в карман за телефоном.

Дин представил санитаров и то, как его опять будут перекладывать подобно колоде, и выматерился.

— Не вздумай! — пригрозил он. — Просто... помоги мне.

Он никак не ожидал, что Кас подойдет к делу так профессионально. Он поставил коляску точно за Дином и задействовал тормоз. Потом зашел сбоку и, подхватив его, рывком поднял вверх и позволил опуститься на сиденье. Дин выдохнул, чувствуя, что находится снова в устойчивой позиции.

— Тебя необходимо осмотреть, Дин, — заметил Кас, глядя на то, как Винчестер, морщась, ощупывает локоть.

— Не надо, отмокну в душе и все, — пряча за грубостью свои истинные чувства отозвался Дин.

— Тогда пошли ко мне, — заявил вдруг Кас. — У меня душ больше.

— Да пошел... — начал Дин, но Кас решительно снял коляску с тормоза и покатил вперед.

Вероятно, там была какая-то кнопка отключения мотора, потому что он катил ее сам, и сколько Дин ни жал на джойстик, коляска его не слушалась.

***

 

— Раздевайся, Дин, — просто сказал Кас, доставив его в свою огромную ванную.

Дин хмыкнул и хотел сложить руки на груди, но охнул и вновь схватился за локоть. Кас немедленно обернулся и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Показывай, — потребовал он не терпящим возражений тоном.

Дин упрямо смотрел в ответ, не двигаясь.

— Тогда я звоню 911. И говорю, что тут буйный больной.

Дин принялся стягивать куртку, каждым движением будто говоря: "Да на, на, подавись!" За курткой на пол отправилась рубашка, на футболке Дин чуть помедлил, но потом стащил и ее тоже. Все-таки при каждом движении бок давал о себе знать. Пока Дин раздевался, Кастиэль снял плащ и пиджак, закинул дурацкий галстук в полоску за плечо и вымыл руки.

— Приступайте, доктор, — мрачно предложил Дин.

Кастиэль присел на корточки и осторожно взял левую руку Дина в ладони. Попробовал осторожно разогнуть ее, потом согнул. Пощупал локоть, отчего Дин страдальчески скривился, но не издал ни звука. Потом так же осторожно он ощупал весь бок. Дин посмотрел на себя — на боку наливалась гематома, локоть тоже уже начал синеть.

— Отека особенного нет, это хорошо, — вынес наконец свой вердикт Кастиэль. — Значит, ничего не сломано, иначе все уже выглядело бы совсем иначе. А вот ушиб нехилый. После душа наложим мазь, и я забинтую потуже. Через пару дней будет лучше.

— Черт, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Дин.

Без возможности опираться на руку он становился практически беспомощным.

— Это все? — поинтересовался Кастиэль.

— Да. Нет, не все. — Дин сцепил зубы. — Еще... нога. Левая.

К счастью, Кас не кинулся снимать с него брюки сам, а дождался, пока Дин, извиваясь, не стащил их. Он упрямо смотрел в стену, пока Кастиэль, едва прикасаясь, осматривал его культю.

— Швы в порядке, вроде ничего не разошлось, — сообщил он, — синяк будет. Может, все же показать врачу?

— Ну, до утра я не сдохну, а там посмотрю, — отговорился Дин.

— Как скажешь.

Выпрямившись, Кастиэль принялся раздеваться.

— Ты чего? — уставился на него Дин.

— Я не собираюсь лезть в душ в одежде, а тебе он необходим. У тебя даже в волосах машинное масло.

— Я и сам могу...

— Мог. Я не собираюсь позволить тебе повредить локоть еще больше, чтобы ты оказался с гипсом на руке. На моей шее.

Дин скрипнул зубами.

— Можешь оставить трусы, — великодушно предложил Кастиэль.

Он первым зашел в кабинку и с неожиданной для его не слишком мускулистого тела силой помог Дину перебраться в кабинку. Усадив его на скамью, он включил воду.

***

 

В этом не было ничего эротического, просто было очень приятно. Дину всегда нравились прикосновения, после смерти матери ему их очень не хватало, и, став взрослым, он пытался возместить детские травмы за счет случайных связей. Он любил долгие прелюдии, неспешные ласки, из-за чего женщины считали его очень чувственным любовником, тогда как это был всего лишь способ утолить тактильный голод. В госпитале прикосновения его раздражали: они раз за разом напоминали Дину о его изменившемся физическом состоянии, а потом Лиза старалась как можно реже до него дотрагиваться. У Кастиэля с прикосновениями никаких проблем не было. Он растирал Дина мочалкой, мыл ему голову и на все попытки уклониться смотрел со спокойной уверенностью.

— Можно подумать, ты никогда не мылся в общественных душах, — в конце концов не выдержал он.

Дин на секунду задумался. В армии он постоянно мылся вместе с другими парнями. Они нередко подшучивали друг над другом, могли плеснуть холодной или горячей водой, шлепнуть по заду, стиснуть шею. И никаких особенных ощущений. Сейчас они были наедине, но Кастиэль держался отстраненно, не позволял себе никаких намеков на нечто большее, чем простая помощь. И Дин расслабился. Он вновь забеспокоился, когда Кас взял его "длинную" ногу и принялся аккуратно мыть голень, проходясь мочалкой и по покрытой все еще яркими шрамами культе.

— Н-не надо, — попросил Дин.

Почему-то именно в этот момент ему стало ужасно стыдно.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Кас. — Не буду. 

Затягивать Кас не стал, попросту ополоснул Дина, облив водой из душа, а потом быстро обмылся сам и выключил воду. Отодвинув дверцу, подал ему полотенце. Прежде чем пересадить уже обтертого Дина в коляску, Кас накинул на нее другое полотенце.

— Надо будет ее протереть, — пояснил он.

— Прости, я ее всю испоганил, — повинился Дин.

Теперь, накрытый белым халатом, он чувствовал себя значительно более уверенно.

— Ничего. Она сделана для того, чтобы ей пользовались, — негромко отозвался Кас, который стоял в другом халате, темно-синем, и вытирал волосы. — Дедушке бы понравилось.

Дин думал о полковнике Хьюстоне весь вечер. Думал, пока Кас бинтовал его локоть и мазал ребра и культю неприятным липким гелем от ушибов. И потом, когда они ели на кухне, без всякого телевизора. О том, как тот вернулся с войны на одной ноге, но остался служить. И ездил на работу без электромотора. Глядя на Кастиэля, Дин подмечал порой некоторое сходство между дедом и внуком. Похожий прищур глаз, как на некоторых фотографиях полковника, висевших в Форте, привычка держать спину прямо, сдержанная уверенность. Он видел фотографии полковника на учениях, стоящим на костылях в oкружении офицеров, и на параде в открытой машине. Если бы не отсутствие ноги, тот вполне мог бы стать генералом.

— Он не хотел, — ответил вдруг Кас, и Дин понял, что озвучил последнюю мысль. — Его устраивал его чин. И возможность жить здесь, с семьей. Моя мать и ее братья выросли здесь. Не в этом доме, дом появился позднее, но в Ватертауне. Точнее, в Форте. Дед был строгим отцом, особенно по отношению к сыновьям. 

Дин медленно кивнул. Он вполне мог себе это представить.

***

 

Дин прожил у Каса четыре дня, пока его локоть почти не перестал болеть. На следующий день после ушиба Кас настоял на посещении дока Раннера, но тот ничего особенного не обнаружил. Он похвалил своевременную плотную повязку и использованную мазь, выписал Дину обезболивающие, без которых тот уже вполне научился обходиться. Потом они шли домой, и Кас неторопливо шагал рядом с Дином. Зашли в магазин, и Кас повесил сумки с покупками на коляску. 

Подобные прогулки и походы за покупками вошли у них в привычку. Кас помогал Дину сесть в машину и складывал коляску, они приезжали в торговый центр в будние дни, преимущественно с утра, когда там было как можно меньше народу, и бродили в проходах между полками. Иногда Кас просил Дина "сгонять" за сыром или булочками, или еще чем-то, что он забыл, и Дин самостоятельно кружил по магазину, пугая редких домохозяек. Вместе с Касом Дин готов был и в кафе зайти, и даже в кино они пару раз выбирались. Казалось, так можно было бы вести совершенно простую, обычную жизнь.

 

**Глава 5**

Наступил апрель, и почти везде стаял снег. Дину назначили пенсию, пришло подтверждение на получение необходимых ему вспомогательных средств, что означало — можно было обращаться в реабилитационный центр, чтобы подобрали протезы... Он даже позаботился о подключении отрезанного за неуплату интернета и полистал немного ссылки в гугле, посмотрел ролики на ютьюбе. От вида черных блестящих искусственных конечностей, как из фантастических фильмов, со странными дугами вместо ступней или же имитирующих настоящие ноги, его тошнило, причем и физически, и в переносном смысле. Представить себе, что у него снизу будут такие отростки... Дин не выдерживал дольше пятнадцати минут, сворачивал окна и отправлялся на поиски бесплатного порно.

С тех пор, как он перестал помногу пить, перед Дином встала одна проблема, справляться с которой становилось все труднее. Пока у него все болело, пока он чувствовал себя настолько херово, что предпочитал с утра принимать жидкий анестетик в поллитровых бутылках, никакие особенные потребности его не беспокоили. А вот как только он выбрался из этого витка, молодой организм напомнил о себе, требуя разрядки. Дин дрочил, разумеется, не без этого, да и всегда этим занимался, однако ему просто хотелось настоящего секса. Хотелось чувствовать другое тело рядом, прикасаться, просто поцеловать.

Возможностей было две: отправиться в бар и попробовать снять кого-то или же заказать проститутку. Смутные воспоминания о двух девочках, которых он заказал по большой пьяни несколько месяцев назад, и последовавший за этим окончательный разрыв с Лизой наполняли его чувством гадливости. Да и необходимость раздеваться перед кем-то чужим... То же самое стояло и на пути знакомства с девушкой в баре. Дин не сомневался, что уж в Ватертауне, городе, близком к базе, найдется немало заинтересованных в бывшем солдате женщин. Но потом следовала опять необходимость раздеваться... Да и сама картина — Дин в коляске болтает с сидящей на высоком барном стуле девушкой, не может дотянуться до стойки, чтобы заказать ей выпить, потом она идет рядом с ним, а он едет... С Касом это было нормально, тот шел рядом, без проблем подстраиваясь под Дина, а тут...

Дин доставал один из затрепанных номеров "Азиатских сисек", клал поблизости коробку бумажных салфеток и дрочил. Но желания это не уменьшало, потому что хотелось не просто разрядки. И Дин порой чувствовал, что балансирует на опасной грани, норовя вновь скатиться в очередной беспробудный запой.

Незадолго до пасхи позвонил Сэм. Возможно, он звонил и раньше, Дин вроде видел на автоответчике мерцавшую красную лампочку, но стирал все сообщения не слушая. В голосе брата прозвучало облегчение, когда он услышал знакомое приветствие:

— Винчестер.

— Дин, привет! 

— О, Сэм. Давно не слышал.

Оба помолчали, не зная, как продолжить. Наконец Дин спросил:

— Как Руби? Как Джон?

— Замечательно, спасибо. Джон уже говорит, а Руби беременна. Мы подумали, что Джону будет плохо одному.

— Поздравляю! — Дин по-настоящему обрадовался. — Это очень здорово, Сэмми!

Они поболтали еще немного, а потом Сэм сказал то, ради чего, он, собственно, и позвонил:

— Дин, не хочешь приехать к нам на праздники? Понимаешь, пять часов в машине, для Руби в ее состоянии это тяжело... Но я могу нанять специальное такси, они доставят тебя прямо сюда, и неподалеку есть гостиница, в которой несколько номеров для людей со специальными потребностями, я узнавал. Мы могли бы вместе сходить куда-то...

Дин представил себе это. Джона, который будет таращиться на дядю и вряд ли решится подойти. Сконцентрированную на себе Руби, которую будет раздражать буквально все — Дин уже видел ее пару раз во время первой беременности. Сэма в костюме-тройке, не знающего, пожать ли брату руку или сложиться пополам, обнимая его. Картинка была настолько отвратительной, от нее веяло ужасом ненужности и обузы, что у Дина загорчило во рту. И еще это такси...

— Знаешь, Сэм, у меня тут кое-какие дела... Это очень приятно, но, может, не сейчас. Попозже. Летом. Или на День благодарения. 

В голосе Сэма прозвучало облегчение, и от этого было особенно горько:

— Да, понимаю, хотя жаль, Дин. Мы все были бы очень рады видеть тебя. Ты обязательно обращайся, если тебе что-то понадобится, может, юридическая помощь.

— Конечно, конечно, Сэмми. Ты тоже... звони. Поцелуй от меня Джона и передавай Руби привет.

— Конечно.

— Пока, Сэм.

— До свидания, Дин.

Дин положил трубку и потянулся за пивом. Такие разговоры следовало запивать.

***

 

Так получилось, что как раз в это время у Каса образовалось много работы. Он уезжал рано утром и возвращался часам к восьми. По-прежнему заглядывал к Дину, регулярно приносил еду, но по крайней мере с посудой и основной уборкой Дин справлялся сам. Оставался еще вопрос со стиральной машиной, но у Дина теперь было достаточно денег, чтобы переделать кухню, в том числе, поставить машину прямо туда. Только он еще этого не сделал. Вообще следовало начать перестраивать весь дом, как минимум, пригласить специалиста, но Дин не мог себя переломить. Это было как последнее признание, как... капитуляция.

Нет, он предпочитал ездить в коляске, преодолевать труднoсти и делать вид, что способен жить в самом обычном доме. Одновременно, бывая в доме Кастиэля, он понимал, насколько удобнее ему именно там. Там везде было достаточно места, хотя сами комнаты по площади практически не отличались от комнат в доме Дина. Мебель была удобнее, дверные проходы шире, не приходилось рассчитывать до сантиметра, чтобы проехать в них. А еще в доме Каса Дин мог ходить и на второй этаж, и в подвал. Для этого на каждой лестнице был специальный лифт для коляски, платформа, которую можно было опустить, а потом она по специальным рельсам на стене ползла потихоньку вверх или вниз. В подвале, кстати, у Каса стоял бильярдный стол, немного ниже обычного, на котором они могли играть. Дин обрадовался возможности опять покатать шары, как ребенок — рождественскому подарку. Вообще в этом доме он просто забывал о том, что ему чего-то не хватает.

Вот только в конце марта и в апреле времени на такие дружеские посиделки у Каса почти не было. У Дина был ключ, но ходить в отсутствие хозяина в его дом, чтобы поиграть в бильярд... до такой степени дружеской близости они еще не дошли. В один из апрельских дней, уже после пасхи, когда Дин и Кас снова устроили барбекю под робким еще весеннем солнышком, Дин сидел и пытался собрать пазл. Это была совершенно идиотическая мысль, от мелких частей у него рябило в глазах, и он ненавидел уже яркую картинку с бухтой и разноцветными голландскими корабликами и домиками. Пазл остался от Лизы и валялся в гостиной. Дин несколько дней потратил на то, чтобы разобраться с вещами на доступных ему полках — просто от нечего делать. Нашел несколько книжек Бена, от которых защемило сердце. Он долго гипнотизировал телефон, размышляя, стоит или не стоит позвонить Лизе, но решил, что будет лучше, если он избавит их даже от малейших намеков на собственное существование. Лизе надо было строить свою жизнь, и Бену тоже нужен был приемный отец с двумя здоровыми ногами, готовый и мячик покидать, и на машине подвезти.

Еще Дин несколько раз бывал в гараже, сидел рядом с Импалой, но так и не снял с нее чехол. Зачем? Калечить прекрасную машину, приделывая уродливые рычаги ручного управления на руль? Лишить детку возможности газовать, ощущения давящих на педали ног? Он даже подумал, а не продать ли ее, подыскать хорошего хозяина, тому же Бенни предложить, но все-таки слишком машина была ему дорога.

Звонок раздался, когда Дин рассматривал холодильник, прикидывая, что бы такого пожевать. Голос в трубке, хриплый и гнусавый, показался ему поначалу совершенно незнакомым, но потом он услышал такое привычное "Здравствуй, Дин", и сердце подпрыгнуло сразу до горла.

— Дин, я в полиции. Меня арестовали. Мне некого попросить за меня поручиться, мой адвокат проживает в Бостоне, если я позвоню ему, пройдет не меньше суток, прежде чем он появится. А мне срочно надо выбраться. Не мог бы ты приехать и подписать бумаги?

— Где ты, Кас? — Дин решил, что на первом месте стоит выполнение плана по освобождению, разбираться в причинах можно и позже.

Дин не верил в то, что Кас совершил что-то настолько противоправное, чтобы он не захотел вытащить его. Но даже если и так, с этим пусть потом его бостонский адвокат разбирается.

— В Кэлсоме, это по дороге...

— Я знаю, где Кэлсом. 

— В отделении полиции, оно тут похоже одно...

— Найду. Тебе что-то надо?

— Нет. Просто чтобы кто-то взял меня на поруки. И, Дин... — голос Каса зазвучал глуше, но показался ему еще более гнусавым, словно Кас отвернулся и слегка прикрыл трубку. — Надень мундир. Это поможет.

Дин удивился, но вспомнил, что Кас — адвокат и наверняка разбирается в том, как произвести более удачное впечатление.

— Хорошо. Ордена прикалывать? — пошутил Дин.

— Планок будет достаточно, — вполне серьезно отозвался Кас. — Спасибо, Дин.

"Не за что, приятель", — хотел сказать он, но линия уже разъединилась. Дин поскреб щеку, оценивая длину щетины, и решил, что обойдется и без бритья. Теперь надо было добраться как-то до второго этажа, где в шкафу в бывшей общей спальне висел его мундир.

Брюки стали свободными в поясе, наверняка и мундир тоже не сидел как прежде идеально по фигуре, но это Дина не слишком беспокоило. Все равно никто на это внимания не обратит. Он был рад, что Лиза держала униформу в специальном мешке для костюмов, иначе, таща его за собой по полу, Дин весь перепачкал бы его в пыли. Кроме как ползком попасть на второй этаж он не смог, в его доме лифтов для колясок предусмотрено не было. Пока. 

Продвигаясь по коридору по-пластунски, он отметил, сколько пыли скопилось повсюду. Он посмотрел на широкую кровать, на которой остались лежать какие-то оказавшиеся ненужные Лизе вещи, и отвернулся. Открыв шкаф, он дергал за мешок с мундиром до тех пор, пока пластмассовая вешалка не сломалась, и тот не рухнул вниз. Потом он проделал весь путь до лестницы и по ступенькам в обратном порядке, следя за тем, чтобы не сползти слишком быстро и не затормозить головой. Руки после этого дрожали. Дин бросил мундир на диван, влез в коляску и предварительно умылся. А уже потом натянул на себя попахивавшую затхлостью форму.

В интернете Дин отыскал расписание междугородних автобусов, которые на пути в Форт проезжали через Кэлсом. Один из них отправлялся через час от междугородной автобусной станции, и он вполне успевал добраться до нее. Конечно, на машине было бы удобнее, он оказался бы в Кэлсоме уже минут через тридцать, однако кроме Бенни Дину было некому позвонить, а пока тот приехал бы, забрал Дина и довез до Кэлсомa, прошло бы куда больше времени, чем если бы Дин отправился на автобусе. Как он собирался искать местный полицейский участок, Дин пока не думал. Городок был крошечным, всего-то на три с половиной тысячи душ, так что вряд ли занимал обширную территорию. Скорее всего, участок располагался в центре, там же, где и единственное почтовое отделение, и парочка баров. Видал Дин такие городишки.

Прежде чем выехать, Дин осмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он выглядел как актер из какого-нибудь патриотического фильма, верный своей стране солдат, проливший кровь и бла-бла-бла. Впервые собственный вид вызвал у него почти презрительную усмешку. Пригладив волосы, он нахлобучил фуражку. Прихватил документы, в том числе всякие удостоверения, и выехал на улицу.

На автобус Дин успел. Ему даже пришлось подождать минут десять. На остановке никого не было — середина недели, вечер, в это время ватертаунцы сидели по домам и ужинали. Подкатил белый автобус с серой гончей на боку. Дверь с шипением открылась. Дин посмотрел в проем и понял, что никуда он не уедет.

Водитель вышел и почесал в затылке. Предложил внести Дина в салон, а коляску засунуть в багажное отделение. Дин оценил комплекцию и возраст водителя и усомнился в реальности этого плана. Салон автобуса был практически пуст, ни одного новобранца, лишь какая-то бабуля с интересом наблюдала, прижавшись лицом к окну. Помощи от нее также ждать не приходилось.

— Прости, лейтенант, никто не думал, — виновато произнес водитель, разводя руками.

Дин тоже не думал. Не привык он думать о том, что лестницы и узкие проходы когда-то могут стать проблемой. Не привык. Он махнул рукой, разом прощаясь и отпуская водителя и принялся нашаривать мобильник.

Таксист выглядел не слишком обрадованным. А чему радоваться? На заднее сиденье Дин перебрался сам, а потом пришлось руководить процессом складывания коляски. Проблема была в том, что сам Дин это делал пока только однажды, Кас как-то на всякий случай показывал, поэтому последовательность действий помнил смутно. Счетчик тикал, таксист тихо матерился себе под нос. Коляска еле влезла в багажник, и, судя по кряхтению водителя, весила немало. Зато доставил водитель Дина прямо к участку. Тот сунул ему двадцатку за беспокойство. Разложить коляску оказалось проще, потом водитель хотел поддержать Дина и чуть не вывернул ему руку. Дин скрипнул зубами и промолчал. Дождался, пока такси отъедет, и только потом направился к участку.

Кто бы сомневался, никто не модернизировал Кэлсoмский полицейский участок с момента постройки, которая имела место быть примерно в эру Никсона. Никаких тебе пандусoв, два металлических полоза с краю — заезжай как хочешь. Не похоже, что у них тут был наплыв безногих. Дин минут десять пытался по этим полозьям заехать, поворачивался и лицом, и спиной, чуть не сорвал мотор, но так и не преодолел этого препятствия. Наконец, к участку подъехал один из патрульных автомобилей, и его водитель втащил Дина на крыльцо, а потом придержал массивную дверь, открывавшуюся, разумеется, наружу. Поэтому сказать, что Дин был в дурном расположении духа, когда наконец оказался внутри, было бы равнозначно описанию ядерного взрыва как "живописного".

— Я друг Кастиэля Льюистона и приехал за ним, — не здороваясь, рявкнул Дин дежурному. 

Тот вскинул голову, оценил ряд разноцветных планок, инвалидное кресло, офицерские погоны и подскочил. Все же сказывалась близость Форта. У Дина слегка полегчало на сердце.

— Ваше имя, сэр? — вежливо поинтересовался дежурный, прыщавый парень лет двадцати. 

Судя по форме, он только недавно начал свою службу. Погоны его были девственно пусты.

— Лейтенант Дин Винчестер. 

— Думаю, Вам лучше поговорить с шефом Миллз.

Он поднял трубку и попросил шефа подойти в приемную.

Дин ожидал чего что угодно, но только не того, что шеф участка окажется привлекательной женщиной средних лет, несколько усталой на вид, однако внимательной и энергичной. Она появилась, разом оценила обстановку и подошла к Дину с протянутой в приветствии рукой.

— Джоди Миллз, — представилась она. — Лейтенант? — не тратя времени на долгие вопросы поинтересовалась она.

— Я ищу Кастиэля Льюистона. Он мне звонил и просил приехать.

При имени Каса Миллз нахмурилась. Она посмотрела на Дина так, словно хотела понять, что связывает его и Каса.

— Мистер Льюистон был сегодня арестован во время попытки помешать доставке государственного груза особой важности в "Форт Драм". Вам это известно? — сообщила она Дину

— Нет. Я вообще не имею ни малейшего представления, чем он там занимался, однако я готов свидетельствовать в его пользу. Готов подписать необходимые документы и взять его на поруки.

— Я не понимаю, лейтенант Винчестер, — капитан Миллз покусывала губу нервным движением, словно никак не могла прийти к однозначному решению, — что связывает вас и такого воинствующего либерала, как мистер Льюистон.

Дин поклялся себе, что выскажет Касу все, что думает о нем, только позже.

— Это не относится к делу, — отозвался он.

Он слишком поздно понял, что в приемном отделе участка собралось несколько человек в форме, которые теперь рассматривали его и обсуждали что-то приглушенным голосами. Дин расслышал весьма нелестные отзывы в свой адрес и сжал кулаки.

— Послушайте, капитан, моя задача — забрать Каса... Мистера Льюистона. Все правовые вопросы будет решать его адвокат, который свяжется с судом или с кем там нужно завтра. Я просто не хочу, чтобы мой друг провел ночь за решеткой.

На этом заявлении шум голосов усилился, и Дин четко услышал "Извращенцы!", брошенное таким презрительным тоном, что ему захотелось развернуться и дать в челюсть сказавшему это. Однако тогда Каса точно не отпустили бы, сколько бы Дин ни тряс своими корочками. Миллз вздохнула.

— Я не буду препятствовать вам, лейтенант, хотя я бы посоветовала пересмотреть свои отношения с мистером Льюистоном. Мы не впервые с ним сталкиваемся, и я хочу дать вам просто дружеский совет...

— Спасибо, капитан Миллз. — Дин выдохнул, надеясь, что это прозвучит не слишком громко. — Уже поздно, может, мы закончим формальности? Нам еще в Ватертаун ехать.

Не прощаясь, Миллз отвернулась и кинула парнишке в форме без знаков различия несколько слов. Тот немедленно начал звонить кому-то и требовать привести Кастиэля. Дин сидел, выпрямившись, насколько это было возможно, и старался выглядеть внушительно. На самом деле все эти шепотки начали его уже порядком доставать. Раздались шаги в боковом коридоре, и он повернул голову. И тут все его напускное спокойствие слетело.

Кас выглядел так, словно над ним поработала группа фанатов из конкурирующего футбольного клуба. Один глаз заплыл почти полностью, на переносице была ссадина, губа разбита. Плюс разорванный ворот рубашки, грязный костюм с надорванным карманом. Дин ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Кастиэль кивнул Дину, и в том глазе, который еще смотрел, засветилась благодарность. Молодой дежурный отомкнул наручники, которыми Кастиэль был скован.

— Неужели это было необходимо? — брезгливо спросил Дин, все еще пребывая в шоке.

Дежурный пожал плечами. В это время вперед вышел другой полицейский, немолодой сержант. Он отодвинул парня в сторону и сам принялся собирать необходимые формуляры. Потом швырнул их на стойку с такой силой, что часть из них упала на пол. Дин вспыхнул. Сцепив зубы, Кастиэль медленно наклонился и собрал бумаги, пока все остальные молча за ним наблюдали. Двигался он немного заторможенно, словно боялся себе что-то повредить, и сквозь раздражение Дина пробилось беспокойство.

— Я заполню, — сказал ему Кастиэль и направился к столику у стены.

На то, чтобы заполнить все бумаги, ушло не менее получаса. Дин подписывал, не читая, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы смыться из недружелюбного участка побыстрее.

— Кто это тебя так? — не выдержал он.

— Потом, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Кастиэль, протягивая ему последние страницы.

Дин поставил еще две размашистые подписи.

— Надеюсь, вы осознаете, лейтенант, какая ответственность связана с тем, что вы берете на поруки своего партнера, — с откровенной враждебностью сообщил Дину сержант.

— Он мне... — начал Дин, но осекся, взглянув на Каса. — Не ваше дело.

— И слава богу, — злорадно отозвался сержант.

Они покинули участок вдвоем. На этот раз никто не бросился придерживать Дину дверь, это сделал Кастиэль. Он же и помог ему спуститься по металлическим полозьям. Оба молчали, и это не было тем уютным молчанием, как вечерами перед телевизором.

— Спасибо, Дин, — наконец сказал Кастиэль. — Ты меня очень выручил. Мне жаль, что пришлось втравить тебя во все это...

— Да пошел ты, — рявкнул на него Дин, наплевав, что за ними наверняка наблюдают из окон участка. — Пацифист хренов.

Дин проехал вперед и увидел одинокое такси под светившейся неоном вывеской. Кастиэль последовал за ним. До Ватертауна они доехали в полном молчании. В этот раз Кастиэль сам сложил коляску и сделал это не в пример быстрее, чем первый водитель. Он же и достал ее, подвез к дверце и помог Дину перебраться с сиденья. Дин пробормотал только: "Руки убери", а потом прямиком направился к дому, даже не попрощавшись. Kастиэль расплатился с таксистом и тоже побрел домой, едва переставляя ноги.

**Глава 6**

Стоило Дину закрыть ночью глаза, как воспоминания о собственной беспомощности вставали перед его внутренним взором, заставляя краснеть и бессильно сжимать кулаки. Калека. Ни к чему не пригодный кусок мяса, неспособный даже по ступеням самостоятельно подняться. И потом. Его приняли за гея, за ебаря собственного соседа. А может, и за... При мысли, что думали там себе полицейские — безногий пидор, бывший офицер, которого трахает какой-то провинциальный адвокатишка-пацифист, потому что ни тому, ни другому никто больше не дает, Дин бессильно застонал. Нужно было завязывать со всей этой "дружеской" тягомотиной. Помощник выискался, добрый, мать его, самаритянин. Дин твердо решил наутро связаться с реабилитационным центром и потребовать, чтобы ему немедленно доставили новую коляску, а этой пусть Льюистон подавится. И плевать ему, кому эта коляска принадлежала и кто там был его дедом.

Раз за разом прокручивал все это Дин в голове в разных комбинациях, дойдя к утру до готовности направиться к соседу и набить ему морду. Только воспоминание того, каким избитым выглядел Кастиэль и без него, слегка охладило его пыл. Совершенно не выспавшийся, Дин поднялся в начале шестого и, сварив себе целый кофейник черного, как деготь, кофе, занял свой наблюдательный пост у окна. Он был уверен, что Кас наверняка появится вскоре и не хотел пропустить, чтобы морально приготовиться к тяжелому разговору. Скомканная униформа, которую он накануне опозорил, валялась на полу гостиной, и всякий раз, поворачиваясь, Дин натыкался на нее взглядом. От этого ему становилось еще гаже на душе.

Вскоре действительно начало что-то происходить. Дин видел, как дети из разных домов вышли в половине восьмого и направились вниз по улице к остановке школьного автобуса. До них разъехались их отцы, а вскоре после них и матери отправились по делам, за покупками или в салоны красоты. После примерно часа оживления улица опять замерла в почти полной пустоте. 

Кофе давно остыл, Дин съездил на кухню, сварил еще, сделал себе бутерброд с болонской колбасой и вернулся на прежнее место. Около десяти утра напротив дома Каса остановился темно-синий Бентли с бостонским номером, добротный, как английский костюм. Из него выбрался высокий худой блондин с лицом, покрытым морщинам. Наверняка он выглядел неплохо, когда улыбался, однако сейчас его лицо было сосредоточено, и он казался угрюмым. Жидкие волосы с проседью чуть вились, не скрывая высокого лба. Блондин захватил с собой кожаную папку, окинул цепким взглядом всю улицу (Дину показалось, что тот рассмотрел его за занавеской, и он отпрянул от окна), однако когда он снова выглянул, блондин уже топтался на крыльце дома Кастиэля. Дверь открылась не сразу, и Дин не увидел, стоял ли за ней сам Кас или он открыл ее дистанционно. Блондин вошел, дверь захлопнулась. 

Первое время ничего не происходило. Дин заскучал, решил даже было бросить все эти наблюдения. Бессонная ночь начала давать о себе знать, несмотря на весь кофе, его потянуло в сон. Но тут подъехала еще одна машина, судя по номеру, принадлежала она врачу, но не местному. Из машины выбрался еще один мужчина в дорогом костюме, на этот раз невысокий и подвижный. Он чем-то неуловимо напомнил Дину беспокойного песика. Врач вытащил с заднего сиденья кожаный саквояж и здоровенный алюминиевый чемодан, какие таскают с собой спасатели. Слегка скривившись из-за своей ноши, он тоже направился к соседнему дому. На этот раз дверь открылась почти сразу, и Дин заметил за ней высокого блондина. Тот был без пиджака, и рукава его белой рубашки были засучены до самых локтей.

У Динa в желудке поселилось тревога. Почему-то именно там, а не в сердце, как обычно пишут в книгах. Бутерброд тяжело заворочался, намекая на то, что может и покинуть сие пристанище, и это снова разозлило Дина. Ну что он в последнее время, как нервная старшеклассница перед весенним балом, готов блевануть по каждой мелочи! 

С полчаса опять было тихо, хотя Дину показалось, что за окнами дома Каса мелькают тени. Он успокоился, справился со своим желудком и даже начал подумывать, не заказать ли чего на обед, когда дверь открылась и появился сначала врач. Он выставил за порог и чемодан, и саквояж, а потом распахнул дверь как можно шире. Из дома появился блондин, уже в пиджаке. Он осторожно и бережно поддерживал Кастиэля, на плечи которого был накинут тот самый вязаный плед, под которым Дин проснулся в первую свою ночь у него в гостях. Блондин помог Касу спуститься по ступенькам. На последней тот споткнулся и упал бы, если бы блондин не поддержал его. Каса устроили на заднем сиденье врачебной машины, свои причиндалы врач торопливо закинул в багажник. Он теперь тоже хмурился. Когда машина тронулась, Дин даже сквозь стекло услышал визг колес. Блондин вернулся к дому и запер дверь. А потом направился к дому Дина.

Дин запаниковал. Наверняка они видели, что он наблюдал за ними, и сейчас блондин выскажет ему все, что думает. Первым порывом Дина было даже не открывать дверь, но он одернул себя. Это было бы совсем последним делом. В дверь позвонили. Дин тронул джойстик и поехал к двери.

Вблизи блондин показался ему старше, чем издали. Морщин у него действительно было великое множество, и сейчас они собрались в серьезную, но благожелательную гримасу. Дин вопросительно смотрел на него, не убирая руки с дверной ручки.

— Мистер Дин Винчестер? — поинтересовался блондин хорошо поставленным "адвокатским" голосом.

— А кто спрашивает? — агрессивно ответил Дин, решив, что нападение — лучшая защита.

— Мое имя Бальтазар Шмидт, я адвокат. Представляю интересы мистера Льюистона. Он рассказал мне, что вчера вы, несмотря на ваше физическое состояние, ездили в Кэлсом и помогли ему выбраться из полицейского участка. — Шмидт взглянул на ноги Дина, а потом быстро перевел взгляд на лицо. При этом Дин не понял, что именно светилось в его глазах — любопытство, доброжелательность или пренебрежение. — Это чрезвычайно смелый поступок, особенно учитывая, что вы лишь соседи. Мистер Льюистон, Кастиэль, просил меня передать вам его благодарность. Он бы и сам к вам зашел, однако причиненные ему повреждения требуют незамедлительного врачебного осмотра и, вероятно, вмешательства. Поэтому он возложил на меня эту несомненно почетную миссию. Кроме того, я хочу заверить вас, что немедленно займусь делом мистера Льюистона и сниму с вас всякую ответственность, связанную с его освобождением. Вам не о чем беспокоиться, мистер Винчестер.

Выдав все это, Шмидт протянул Дину ладонь, которую тот автоматически пожал. После чего развернулся и направился прочь. 

— Эй, мистер, как вас там, Бальтазар, — крикнул Дин ему в спину, — с Касом все будет в порядке?

— Надеюсь, — ненадолго задержавшись, ответил Шмидт. — Похоже, у него черепно-мозговая травма, хотя это дело его личного врача — выяснить, все ли с ним в порядке. Думаю, его не будет несколько дней.

Дав такое туманное разъяснение, которое напугало Дина еще больше, Шмидт вернулся к своему Бентли и отбыл в том же направлении, что и врач.

Дин подождал, пока темно-синий автомобиль не исчез за поворотом, а потом медленно закрыл дверь. Значит, Каса увезли в больницу. Похоже, его повреждения были куда серьезней простых побоев. Дин почувствовал, как раздражение на Каса, поставившего его в дурацкое положение, отходит на второй план, а на первый выступает беспокойство. И злость на себя. Ведь видел вчера, что тому было плохо, но просто позволил ему уйти домой, даже не попрощался. А тот, может, всю ночь мучился, даже не в силах стакан воды себе налить. Еще и перед Дином извинялся. А еще Дину стало интересно, откуда у Каса деньги на такого шикарного адвоката, который по первому зову птичкой примчался из Бостона и врача явно не местного организовал, который, судя по машине, тоже нехилые бабки за визиты получает. С образом провинциального адвоката для бедных эти люди никак не вязались.

Чувствуя себя последней свиньей, Дин направился в кухню, подобрав по пути униформу, расправив и положив ее на диван.

***

 

Кастиэль не появился ни в этот день, ни на следующий. Окна в его доме оставались темными, днем тоже никто не приезжал. На вторую ночь Дину приснился кошмар.

Он был в Ираке, в составе группы спасателей, которым предстояло вытащить нескольких парней, попавших в засаду. Дело было недалеко от Фаллуджи, парни были из батальона Дина. Их послали занять высоту, с которой открывался вид на деревушку, в которой, по сведениям разведки, находилась группа боевиков. Сведения оказали точными, боевики в деревне были. Минометным огнем они заставили американских солдат закопаться в песок и не позволяли высовываться. В числе прочих американских военнослужащих Дин подъехал на БТРе, короткими перебежками продвинулся в сторону высоты, когда из какой-то канавы, которая могла быть руслом пересохшей реки, раздался стон. А потом несколько слов на английском — то ли молитва, то ли проклятия. Дин подобрался ближе и увидел раненого солдата, наполовину засыпанного песком. Дин окликнул его, солдат вскинул голову, и Дин увидел, что это был Кас. С разбитым и окровавленным лицом, Кас лежал на животе и тянул к Дину руку. Дин свесился с края канавы и тоже тянулся к нему, но когда они почти уже дотронулись пальцами друг до друга, внезапно поднялся ветер, взметнул песок, лишая их возможности видеть друг друга.

— Кас! — заорал Дин.

— Дин! — донеслось из-за песчаной завесы.

На мгновение Кас показался в просвете; он лежал теперь в воронке, и песок засасывал его, словно он попал в зыбучую ловушку. Дин сам сполз почти с края и ухватил его за руку.

— Я тебя вытащу, Кас! — пообещал он. — Бросай автомат.

— Нет, Дин, оружие бросать нельзя. Это не по уставу, — устало отозвался Кас. — Прости меня.

Его рука выскользнула из захвата Диновых пальцев, песок закружился, как вода. Дин закричал, но Каса уже тянуло вниз, неумолимо. Последнее, что Дин видел, — это его рука, которая мелькнула, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть в песчаном водовороте. И в этот же момент Дина словно отшвырнуло от края канавы, и от этого рывка он проснулся.

Он полежал еще немного, вспоминая, как выглядел Кас с наручниками на запястьях и какими самодовольными были рожи полицейских. В голову закралась мысль, которую раньше Дин безжалостно бы изничтожил: неужели за то, что у человека есть мнение, отличное от мнения местного большинства, стоит обращаться с ним таким образом? Хотя он пока не знал, кто разбил Касу лицо и устроил сотрясение мозга.

Дин встал и решил отвлечься делами попроще подобных размышлений. Убрался на кухне, принял душ, побрился, собрал грязные вещи для стирки. Глядя на мешок с бельем впервые задумался, как сумеет его выстирать — не ползти же по крутой бетонной лестнице в подвал, это предприятие могло окончиться куда более серьезными травмами, чем пара синяков, полученных на лестнице на второй этаж. Как вариант оставалась поездка в общественную прачечную, что, однако, было непросто, учитывая необходимость транспортировать белье в коляске. Не придумав ничего, Дин отложил решение проблемы на потом, на то время, когда совсем не останется чистых вещей на смену. Он готовил обед, когда услышал шум автомобильного двигателя, который замолк вблизи от дома. Дин подъехал к своему наблюдательному окну и увидел такси, которое стояло возле дорожки, ведшей к дому Каса. Он как раз успел, чтобы увидеть, как задняя дверца открылась, и из автомобиля появился Кастиэль. В руках у него было свернутое покрывало. Уже приближался май, но погода оставалась не слишком теплой, на улице дул ветер и временами принимался накрапывать дождь. Одетый в нечто вроде больничной пижамы Кас поежился и нетвердой походкой направился к входу. Дину было видно, что лицо его еще не приобрело нормальный цвет, и сделал вывод, что синяки пока не сошли. Не без труда переставляя ноги, Кас преодолел ступени и вошел в дом.

Дин не слышал, как захлопнулась дверь, но все равно он встрепенулся, когда это произошло. Понятно было одно: Кас вернулся домой и, судя по тому, что приехал один, на такси и в больничной одежде, сделал это против воли своего лечащего врача. Дин вспомнил неприятный оценивающий взгляд блондина с Бентли и нахмурился. Возможно, тот совсем не подумал о том, что у его клиента может не быть денег на оплату счетов шикарной частной клиники, в которой, скорее всего, работал вызванный врач. Кас позволил себя подлечить и сбежал, надеясь минимизировать потери, а теперь будет отлеживаться в одиночестве в своем доме.

Один в доме. Явно без сил.

Дин прихватил ключи, натянул куртку прямо на домашнюю футболку, вытянутую и с дыркой у ворота, сунул бумажник в карман и решительно выехал на крыльцо.

***

 

Ему пришлось звонить довольно долго, пока из динамика возле двери не донесся хриплый тихий голос:

— Кто?

— Кас, это я, Дин. — Дин откашлялся. — Я видел, как ты приехал.

Кас ответил не сразу. Дин ждал, уже внутренне приготовившись к тому, что сосед откажется впускать его. Но вопреки сомнениям Кас наконец ответил:

— Заходи, Дин. Я на втором этаже.

Одновременно раздался зуммер, и замок на двери щелкнул, отодвинувшись. Дин толкнул легко отворившуюся дверь и проехал внутрь. Перед лестницей он остановился, не сразу справившись с лифтом, но потом опустил его и спиной вперед заехал на платформу. Когда лифт медленно пополз вверх, Дин крепче вцепился в поручни коляски, чувствуя себя неуверенно и боясь вот-вот свалиться на ступени. Однако механика действовала идеально — ни единого толчка, ни дрожи он не почувствовал. Платформа мягко затормозила на уровне последней ступени, и Дин без проблем съехал с нее. В коридоре свет горел вполнакала. Дин двинулся вперед, пока не заметил, что третья дверь приоткрыта. За ней обнаружилась свободная комната с большой кроватью, на ближайшей к двери стороне лежал Кас.

На фоне белой наволочки его лицо выглядело как нарисованная ребенком маска — пятна багрового, фиолетового и желтого окружали глаз, растеклись по щекам, подбородку, носу. На лбу блестела испарина, и вообще по мнению Дина выглядел Кас совсем не так, чтобы лежать дома в одиночестве без врачебного присмотра.

— Привет, Кас, — негромко поздоровался он, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Здравствуй, Дин. — Кас улыбнулся одной половиной рта, явно стараясь не бередить рану на губе. — Не думал, что ты придешь.

— Ну, я подумал, что должен же кто-то телевизор тебе включать.

Подъехав поближе, он, однако, проговорил с куда большим беспокойством:

— Хорошо тебе досталось.

— Пустяки. — Кас слабо махнул рукой. — Заживет как на собаке.

Дин фыркнул.

— Тебе надо что-нибудь?

— Я собирался вздремнуть. Поездка была довольно долгой.

— Где ты был, Кас? — спросил Дин, прежде чем успел сдержаться.

— В Бостоне, — выдохнул Кас. — Моя семья настояла, чтобы меня осмотрели в одной клинике. Мои братья бывают порой очень настойчивыми.

— Братья?

До сих пор Дину и в голову не приходило, что у Каса может быть семья, братья, сестры, еще какие-то родственники. Потом Дин вспомнил про нечастые вечеринки у Каса, на время которых перед домом скапливались дорогие машины с бостонскими, нью-йоркскими и даже вашингтонскими номерами. Это были семейные встречи?

— Двоюродные, троюродные. Я происхожу из весьма разветвленной ново-английской семьи, натуральные БАСПы* с европейскими корнями. Я позвонил своему родственнику и по совместительству адвокату.

— Шмидт, — припомнил Дин. — Как его — Болто?

— Бальтазар, — поправил Кас, снова улыбнувшись одной половиной рта. — Он к тебе заходил?

— Ага, зашел сказать, чтобы я не беспокоился насчет подписанных в Кэлсоме документах, что он их аннулирует или еще что-то.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Кас и прикрыл глаза. — Извини, Дин, у меня немного кружится голова...

— Может, врача вызвать? Я могу доку Раннеру позвонить.

— Нет, просто дай мне немного поспать, ладно?

Кас отвернулся, и по тому, каким тихим стало его дыхание, Дин понял, что тот буквально мгновенно провалился в сон. Дин посидел немного, глядя, как Кас спит, но потом ему стало неловко. Медленно-медленно он выбрался из комнаты и спустился вниз. Было понятно, что никаким врачам звонить Кас не будет. Дин вполне разделял его чувства. Он направился в кухню и принялся изучать разнообразные флаеры всяких кафе, пиццерий и ресторанов, расположенных в самом Ватертауне и в ближайшем округе. Один привлек его внимание: "Домашняя кухня. На вынос и с доставкой на дом. Дешево и вкусно, как у мамочки." Меню и правда напоминало перечисление блюд из детства Дина: картофельное пюре, гарниры из овощей и зеленого горошка, отбивные, котлеты, салаты... Дин отыскал телефон и набрал указанный во флаере номер.

***

 

— Вкусно пахнет, — сказал Кас, спустившись вниз часа два спустя.

Дин успел заказать еду, позаботившись о курином бульоне для Каса и прочей "мягкой" пище. Накрыл на стол и как раз закончил все подогревать, собираясь идти будить. Еда оказалась отменной, действительно домашней на вкус. Он сам не заметил, как подчистил тарелку. Отбившись от попыток Каса помочь убрать посуду, он отправил его на диван и занялся кухней. Он как раз включал посудомойку, когда в дверь позвонили.

— Открыть? — крикнул Дин из кухни.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он направился прямиком в прихожую, где и столкнулся с Касом. За дверью обнаружился тот самый врач-коротышка, который приезжал вместе с адвокатом.

— Касси! — приветствовал он Кастиэля. — Ну слава богу, ты дома.

— А где мне еще быть, Габриэль? — устало поинтересовался Кас. — Входи.

Габриэль шагнул внутрь и только в этот момент увидел Дина. Дин сам себя словно осмотрел его глазами: на футболке пятна, мокрое посудное полотенце на плече, волосы растрепаны.

— Как ты мог так безответственно поступить? — немедленно напустился врач на Каса. — Кстати, не хочешь представить мне своего друга?

— Дин, это Габриэль Пост, мой троюродный брат. И врач. Габриэль, это Дин Винчестер, мой сосед, я тебе о нем рассказывал.

— Наслышан, наслышан, — как-то чересчур радушно отреагировал Габриэль. — Можешь звать меня Гейбом, Дин, надеюсь, мы подружимся. А теперь к тебе, Касси: тебе необходим постельный режим! Неужели тебе мало того, что у тебя сотрясение мозга? Ты хочешь эпилепсию заработать? И твои ребра, повязка наверняка ослабла...

— Может, лучше пройдем? — рискнул вмешаться Дин.

— Что? — Оба брата одновременно обернулись к нему. — Да, конечно, — рассеянно пробормотал Кас.

Габриэль подхватил свой саквояж, с которым вошел, и последовал за ним. Дин покачал головой и присоединился.

— Так, Касси, я настаиваю на твоем возвращении в клинику. Чем тебе там плохо? Все условия, лежи и выздоравливай, раз уж ты не можешь поберечь свою тушку. Сбалансированное питание, телевидение, интернет — все к твоим услугам, хотя перенапрягаться я категорически не рекомендую. Лучше всего читать или слушать музыку. Хоралы какие-нибудь, авось крылышки и прорежутся.

— Да, а еще в клинике случаются регулярные визиты всех ближних и дальних родственников с воспитательными и душеспасительными разговорами. Нет уж, спасибо.

Кастиэль решительно откинулся на спинку дивана, скрестив руки на груди, и в этот момент Дин впервые смог представить себе его перед судом. С таким парнем просто так не поспоришь! Даже несмотря на синяки.

Габриэль покачал головой и тоже спорить не стал. Только вздохнул.

— Тебе же нельзя пока ничего делать. Кто будет готовить? Убирать? А если тебе вдруг станет хуже?

— Я могу за ним приглядывать, — вмешался Дин, который чувствовал себя во время этой перепалки довольно неловко. — Еду заказывать. И готовить я тоже могу.

— Ну просто на все руки от скуки, — прокомментировал Гейб. — Да еще и герой войны. А Кастиэль поставил тебя в известность, какие у него убеждения? Что он абсолютно, категорически, ни под каким соусом не приемлет военные действия? Даже если на нас внезапно нападут марсиане, он вот так же, как сейчас, сложит руки на груди и позволит завоевать себя, потому что — внимание! Насилие ничего не решает. Насилие порождает еще большее насилие. Даже если это всего лишь сопротивление.

Во время всей этой тирады Кас сверлил Габриэля возмущенным взглядом, явно расценивая его вмешательство как избыточнoe. Дин переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не зная, как реагировать, но к концу все же определился со стороной.

— Меня не беспокоят его убеждения до тех пор, пока он уважает мои, — несколько более агрессивно, чем следовало, отозвался Дин. 

— Ну ты смотри, какая идиллия! — воскликнул Габриэль, воздевая руки к потолку. — Просто Ромео и... Ромео.

Теперь уже и Дин скрестил на груди руки, принимая оборонительную позу.

— Ладно, если ты однажды упадешь во время одного из своих процессов, разбрызгивая на присяжных пену изо рта, то не звони мне потом и не проси выписать тебе противосудорожное! 

— Ни за что, — сквозь зубы процедил Кас.

— Ну хорошо, забудем наши разногласия, — неожиданно покладисто заговорил Габриэль, помолчав с минуту. — Никто не хочет леденец? Мне просто необходимо сладкое после подобных эмоциональных встрясок. Нет? Ну тогда я сам пососу. И не надо так вздрагивать, ничего особенного я не сказал.

Он распахнул свой саквояж и достал из его чрева надорванный пакет с разноцветными леденцами, выбрал апельсиновый, судя по интенсивному оранжевому цвету, и закинул в рот. Потом, удовлетворенно вздохнув, он порылся в саквояже еще и достал небольшой фонарик, стетоскоп и зубное зеркальце.

— Давай, Касси, прежде чем я отравлюсь в долгую поездку по темной дороге, которая продлится не час и не два, я должен убедиться что твой безрассудный побег не нанес твоим золотым мозгам никакого ущерба. Посмотри на это зеркальце и следи за ним взглядом.

Дин кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Может, мне лучше уйти? Ну, я в кухне могу подождать...

— Ничего особенного я делать не собираюсь, — заявил Габриэль, водя перед лицом Кастиэля зеркальцем и внимательно следя за движениями его глаз. — Хотя стоило бы. Кроме того, ему надо дважды в день обновлять повязку на груди, одно ребро все же треснуло в объятиях доблестных полисменов. Не знал, что они так любят обнимашки.

Дин поежился, представляя, какими "обнимашками" могли одарить полицейские Кэлсома. А если Кас при этом еще и не сопротивлялся... Картинка выходила жутковатой.

— Так, реакция нормальная, глаза смотрят в одном направлении. Радуйся, все в порядке. — По тону Габриэля, однако, не было слышно, чтобы он радовался этому обстоятельству. — Теперь открой рот, я швы проверю. 

Дин отвернулся, пока Гейб в то же самое зеркальце рассматривал губу Каса изнутри. Бросив в извлеченный из саквояжа пластиковый контейнер использованный инструмент, Гейб достал несколько эластичных бинтов.

— Раздевайся, — скомандовал он.

Кас подчинился. Дин глянул на него и втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Из-под широкой, некогда тугой повязки виднелись жуткие багровые кровоподтеки, испятнавшие грудь, живот и плечи Каса. Спина, вероятно, выглядела не лучше. Гейб принялся сматывать бинты, пока Кас сидел, держа на весу приподнятые руки.

— Чем это они? — спросил Дин.

— Дубинками. Я не хотел отходить с дороги и вцепился в ворота.

— Зачем? — вырвалось у Дина.

Кас пожал плечами с видом "Тебе не понять", и Дин заткнулся. Освободив торс Кастиэля от бинтов, Гейб внимательно послушал его, подышав предварительно на металлический кружок стетоскопа, а потом осторожно прошелся пальцами по некоторым особенно безобразным гематомам.

— Вот мазь, наносить утром и вечером, перед бинтованием. Дать немного впитаться. Потом наложить тугую повязку. Умеешь делать перекрестное бинтование?

Дин вспомнил курсы оказания первой помощи, которые пару раз даже спасали чьи-то жизни.

— Да.

— Принцип тот же. Давящая повязка, плотная, но не тугая. Для фиксации. Выдохни, Касси. Бинтуешь на выдохе, пока вдыхает, ждешь, выдыхает — бинтуешь. И крест-накрест, чтобы не сползло.. Так, бери второй бинт и приступай, я посмотрю.

— А... — Тут только до Дина дошло, что Гейб планирует сделать из него натуральную сиделку. — Это обязательно? Может, ты приедешь?

— Повторяю для особо одаренных: повязку надо менять дважды в день, бинт растягивается от дыхания, она теряет свой смысл. Ездить сюда два раза в день за двести пятьдесят миль я не могу, у меня, в конце концов, клиника и пациенты. Не хочешь бинтовать, убеди его поехать со мной, в клинике найдутся и миленькие сестры, и симпатичные медбратья, выбирай любого, только сиди, ради бога, в палате...

— Я сейчас укажу тебе на дверь, Габриэль, — негромко, но с явной угрозой произнес Кас, глядя в стену.

— Вот! Вот, видишь? Так что бери бинт и бинтуй, а я послезавтра приеду, проверю. Через неделю сделаем рентген, посмотрим, как заживает.

Дин взял в руки толстый моток эластичного бинта и, наклонившись вперед, дотронулся до груди Каса. От этого прикосновения оба вздрогнули. Велев себе думать о Касе как о неизвестном пострадавшем, Дин заставил руки двигаться почти самостоятельно, стараясь ни замечать нечаянные прикосновения к коже, ни обращать внимания на запах Каса. Тот старательно задерживал дыхание, позволяя Дину сделать пару оборотов, потом быстро втягивал воздух и опять замирал не дыша. Габриэль наблюдал за происходившим несколько скептически, но потом, оценив работу Дина, все же кивнул:

— Сойдет. Руку набьешь. В следующий раз садись лучше рядом с ним на диван или кровать и пусть повернется спиной. Ну что, дышать можешь? — переключился он уже на Кастиэля.

Тот кивнул, попытавшись сжав губы.

— Тогда вот лекарства, уже рассортированы, что когда. Tут все указано. — Габриэль протянул пластмассовый контейнер с крышкой, который был разделен на надписанные отсеки, в каждом из которых лежали капсулы и таблетки. — В следующий раз привезу еще. А вот бинты. — Он достал из саквояжа целый пакет толстых коричневых мотков. — Не экономьте. И мазь не забывайте накладывать.

Он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел сначала на Каса, потом на Дина, качая головой, словно пытался во что-то поверить и не мог.

— Если я замечу хоть какие-то нарушения режима, имей в виду, Касси, в следующий свой приезд я вызову Бальта, и он оформит мне временное опекунство над тобой, а потом я привяжу тебя к каталке и отправлю в Бостон до выздоровления. А может, и подольше подержу.

— Спасибо, Габриэль, — отозвался на это заявление Кас, который так и сидел без футболки.

— Не провожайте, сам выйду, — фыркнул Габриэль и быстрым шагом удалился, прихватив значительно опустевший саквояж. 

Дверь мягко хлопнула. Кас выдохнул и откинулся вновь на спинку сиденья. Дин обеспокоенно всмотрелся в него:

— Тебе нехорошо? Может, Гейба позвать, он наверняка еще не уехал...

— Слушай, Дин, ну вот только хоть ты не начинай, а? — как-то вдруг очень тихо и жалобно попросил Кастиэль. — Дай мне лучше воды, приму таблетки и пойду спать.

Дин съездил в кухню и вернулся со стаканом воды. Кас сдвинул крышку контейнера на одно отделение с надписью "вечер", вытряхнул лекарства на ладонь и проглотил их. 

— Посиди со мной? — все так же тихо попросил он.

Дин выключил свет, прихватил плед, который лежал на одном из кресел и перебрался на диван. Кас откинул голову на спинку и прикрыл глаза, и Дин набросил на него плед. Потом включил телевизор, убавив звук почти до минимума. Он смотрел тупую комедию, в которой ему вовсе не нужно было слышать реплик, и слушал, как Кас тихо дышал рядом.

***

 

Что за таблетки там Гейб оставил Касу, Дин не знал, но того здорово развезло. Он с трудом приоткрыл глаза, когда Дин начал будить его, чтобы заставить лечь в кровать. Попытался сеть, даже привстал, но потом со стоном упал обратно.

— Не... могу, — прошептал он. — Все кружится и плывет. Оставь меня здесь.

Дин представил, как Кас ночью собирается встать в туалет и падает с дивана. Подумал и поехал осматривать дом Каса.

Не зря планировка его была так похожа на дом самого Дина. Там, где у Дина располагалась комната для гостей, у Каса тоже была комната. Правда, было похоже, что это была спальня его деда или дополнительная комната отдыха, судя по фотографиям на стенах. Группы офицеров, сам Хьюстон в окружении новобранцев, Хьюстон на аэродроме, отдает честь марширующим солдатам. Судя по обмундированию, те направлялись во Вьетнам. Дин рассматривал фото и начинал понимать Каса. Нет, он с ним еще не был готов согласиться, но понять, как можно возненавидеть войну и все с ней связанное, проводя много времени в таком или подобном доме, слушая рассказы, видя ранения деда... Кас хотел установить мир во всем мире, положить конец страданиям и боли. Не похоже, чтобы у него очень хорошо получалось.

Дин стащил темное покрывало с кровати и понюхал подушку. Пахло отголоском выдохшегося кондиционера для белья. Кто знает, кто ночевал порой в этой комнате. Дин прикинул, что Кас вполне может провести ночь и здесь, потому что заставлять его подниматься по лестнице... Дин представил, как у Каса подворачивается нога, и он катится по ступеням. Только этого ему и не хватало.

Откинув край одеяла, Дин вернулся в гостиную.

— Эй, Кас, — потряс он его за плечо, — тебе надо лечь.

Кас приоткрыл мутные глаза и снова смежил веки. Дин чертыхнулся. Ну что с ним делать? На себе тащить? В принципе, мысль была не такой уж сумасшедшей. Дин подъехал вплотную к дивану и поставил коляску на тормоз. Потянул Каса за безвольно повисшую руку, пока тот не повалился на него. Потом не без труда перетащил его себе на колено. Кас что-то протестующе забормотал, Дин хмыкнул, то ли соглашаясь, то ли просто чтобы успокоить. Мотор коляски натужно загудел под двойной нагрузкой и медленно, но покатил Дина в нужном направлении. В спальне Дину пришлось постараться, перекладывая Каса на кровать. Тот вяло брыкнул ногой, а потом вдруг отвернулся, лег на бок и засопел. Дин вытер предплечьем пот со лба. Натянул на Каса одеяло и даже подоткнул его, как когда-то давно Сэму. Оставив гореть тусклый ночник, он вернулся в гостиную. Устроив себе кое-какую постель на диване, он решил остаться в доме на случай, если Касу что-то понадобится ночью.

***

 

Ночь прошла спокойно, а вот утром Дина разбудило звяканье на кухне. Заглянув туда, oн увидел Каса, который варил кофе и явно собирался приготовить завтрак. На возмущенное восклицание Дина Кас крутанулся на месте и скривился, хватаясь за бок. Дин этим воспользовался и загнал его обратно в спальню, заставил снять футболку и натер мазью синяки. Пока мазь впитывалась, он взбил яйца для омлета и разлил кофе по кружкам. Забинтовал Касу ребра и только потом позволил перебраться в кухню. 

Весь день он следил за тем, чтобы Кас не пытался что-то сделать по дому. Усаживал на диван и сам сидел рядом, глядя все передачи и фильмы подряд. Заказывал еду, учитывая, что губа Каса все еще доставляла ему немало неприятных ощущений. Потом опять сидел на диване. К вечеру Кас захотел принять душ, и Дин все ждал, что услышит звук рухнувшего тела, но Кас появился вполне живой, в одних домашних брюках, висевших низко на бедрах, и сам сел спиной к Дину, позволяя нанести мазь. Дин втирал жирную мазь кончиками пальцев и наслаждался прикосновениями к чужой коже, даже если они и не имели никакого эротического подтекста. Он скучал по ощущению чужого тела под руками, как скучал по этому в первые годы службы, когда увольнительные бывали слишком редкими и короткими, чтобы успеть познакомиться с кем-то, и практически все время он проводил в казарме с такими же оголодавшими по сексу и разрядке парнями. Тогда у них не считалось чем-то особенно зазорным оказать друг другу "помощь", разумеется, без поцелуев или ласк, просто тупая взаимная дрочка, но как же приятно было тогда чувствовать не собственную, а чужую руку на члене и прикасаться к кому-то. И вот сейчас он так же наслаждался прикосновениями, теплом чужого тела, легкой дрожью, которая по нему пробегала. Он вновь туго забинтовал Касу торс, а потом устроился рядом, намереваясь позже заставить его лечь в постель, а самому уехать домой, вымыться и, может, сбросить в душе накопившееся напряжение. Ну и выспаться не на диване, а на кровати. Кас, однако, так уютно привалился к его боку, а под конец задремал, сопя куда-то в плечо, что Дин не сумел себя заставить разбудить его. Он просидел до того времени, пока по телевизору не начали показывать совсем древние черно-белые фильмы, и только тогда заставил Каса подняться. В этот раз тот шел сам, однако Дин все же ехал рядом на случай, если он вдруг решит упасть. Кас благополучно достиг пункта назначения, снова свалился и уснул.

Утром Дин все же съездил домой, захватил кое-какие вещи и вернулся к Касу. Он принял душ у него, однако дрочить постеснялся, все-таки это был чужой дом. Поэтому к вечеру он готов был из штанов выпрыгнуть, лишь бы избавиться от неприятного полустояка. Кас после обеда был каким-то тихим, а к вечеру признался, что у него болит голова. Дин запаниковал; успокаивало его только то, что вот-вот должен был приехать Габриэль.

Тот действительно явился, как и обещал, посмотрел Каса, похвалил перевязку, сделанную Дином, и даже снял швы с губы. Теперь тот мог улыбаться нормально, хотя шрам был еще ярко-красным и очень бросался в глаза.

— Никаких поцелуев, — то ли всерьез, то ли в шутку предупредил Габриэль обоих.

Дин ответил непонимающим взглядом.

Габриэль внимательно выслушал рассказ о том, что вечерами после приема медикаментов Кас почти отключался, и заменил желтые таблетки голубыми, пообещав, что с этими будет лучше. Еще он оставил отдельную баночку с обезболивающим, именно на случай таких вот головных болей. Кас немедленно проглотил одну капсулу, а потом Гейб быстро распрощался и уехал.

Кас отказывался идти в постель, утверждая, что лежать в одиночестве ему куда хуже, но при этом его раздражал свет. Дин притянул его ближе, постепенно Кас сполз и устроился головой на его бедре, чуть не уткнувшись лицом в живот. Припомнив техники массажа, Дин принялся легко массировать его затылок и макушку, надеясь таким образом облегчить боль. От тепла дыхания, которое Дин чувствовал даже сквозь футболку, его неудовлетворенное либидо встрепенулось, и член принялся твердеть с каждым выдохом Каса. Дин боялся шевельнуться, чтобы ненароком не ткнуть Каса своим стояком, однако это все же произошло, когда Кас чуть сдвинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее. Дин подумал, что того снова ведет, потому что никакой реакции не последовало, а не понять, что там у него под мягкой тканью спортивных штанов, мог только законченный идиот. Идиотом Кас не был. Дин замер и чуть не поперхнулся воздухом, когда пару минут спустя пальцы Каса медленно и очень осторожно потянули штаны вместе с трусами ниже, а потом пробрались внутрь, высвобождая член.

Дин подумал, что Кас возможно просто решил оказать ему услугу, и уже собрался свести все в шутку, однако в этот момент головки его члена легко коснулся кончик языка. Дин продолжал смотреть в стену, пока Кас, смелея с каждой секундой, подтянулся чуть выше и вскоре взял у Дина в рот, заглотив его сразу чуть не до половины. Дин уже и забыл, как же это приятно, когда тебе отсасывают. Размеренные движения головы Каса, которая двигалась под его ладонью, бесстыдно-ловкие пальцы, пробравшиеся глубже и теперь ласкавшие мошонку, теплый умелый рот, торопливый язык — все это сливалось в такое невероятное ощущение, что Дин даже еле слышно застонал. И словно проснулся от собственного стона. Он сжал пальцы крепче в волосах Каса, намереваясь оттолкнуть его, оторвать от своего паха силой, если понадобится, и в этот момент его пальцы наткнулись на желвак у Каса за правым ухом. От прикосновения Кас вздрогнул и тоже застонал, однако это был стон не вожделения, а боли. Дин сразу отдернул руку, испугавшись, а Кас, видимо, расценил это как предложение продолжить. И продолжил так старательно, что вскоре Дин кончил, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не зарычать. Кас выпил его до капли, Дин почувствовал это, потом осторожно заправил уже опавший член обратно под одежду и вновь улегся на место, пользуясь бедром Дина как подушкой. 

Дин сидел на месте, не глядя вниз, словно один взгляд мог сделать реальностью то, что только что произошло. А Дин не хотел думать о том, что его сосед, ставший за последнее время другом, только что отсосал ему на диване, как девчонка, пришедшая присмотреть за ребенком и протащившая в дом дружка, пока хозяева развлекаются где-то. Дыхание Каса выровнялось, и он даже заснул, по прежнему влажно дыша Дину в живот. Только теперь от этого было уютно.

К часу ночи Кас проснулся сам, когда Дин уже начал клевать носом.

— Отправляйся наверх, Дин — хрипло потребовал от него Кас. — Там есть гостевая комната, можешь ей воспользоваться. Белье я там регулярно перестилаю на всякий случай.

— А ты?

— Я не маленький и вполне способен провести ночь и без твоего успокаивающего присутствия здесь. Тебе надо отдохнуть, ты не можешь ночевать постоянно на этом диване.

Дин зевнул и согласился.

 

Растянуться на настоящей кровати было блаженством. Дин укрылся покрывалом до носа, улыбнулся и заснул. 

Сколько он спал, он не мог бы сказать наверняка. На улице было еще темно, значит, была еще ночь. Дин проснулся от того, что кто-то стянул с него одеяло, а потом потянул и штаны.

— Какого... — спросонья пробормотал он.

— Тш-ш, — отозвался некто, и Дин узнал Каса по голосу.

Судя по несколько смазанным звукам, тот опять был слегка под кайфом, наверняка это было последствием приема лекарств. Дин подумал, что у Каса случился приступ лунатизма, и он решил еще раз ему отсосать. А может, и вообще перепутал его с кем-то. По хорошему следовало его оттолкнуть и отправить проспаться, однако Кас вел себя так уверенно, словно точно знал, что делал. Самое странное, что у Дина встало как-то разом и крепко, будто он только ждал подобной возможности. И никакие доводы, что это вообще-то мужик к нему пристраивается, не помогали. Дину ужасно хотелось потрахаться, просто до смерти.

Кас стащил с него трусы и уселся перед распростертым на постели Дином. Его губы скользнули по груди, добрались до живота, он обвел языком пупок, а потом сполз ниже и взял в рот уже истекавшую смазкой головку. Дин задрожал, чувствуя, как язык щекочет уздечку, и вцепился в покрывало, чтобы не позволить себе ухватить Каса за голову и насадить его горлом на член до самого основания. Почему-то с женщинами он никогда подобного не испытывал, их хотелось оберегать, а Каса — грязно выебать в рот, а потом не менее грязно зацеловать его распухшие от побоев и минета губы. Собственные желания напугали Дина, и он выдохнул, пытаясь овладеть собой. То, что именно в этот момент Кас выпустил его член изо рта, помогло ему немного, но ненадолго. Потому что, оставив член в покое, Кас подсунул ладони под бедра Дина, чуть приподнял его и прижался губами к длинному шраму, пересекавшему остаток ляжки. Кожа там была болезненно-чувствительной, и это прикосновение вышибло из Дина длинный скулящий стон. Кас проследил шрам до конца, до того места, где культя заканчивалась, и принялся ласкать ее, одновременно гладя Дина открытыми ладонями повсюду, куда мог дотянуться. В этих ласках, откровенных, жадных, не было ни малейшей схожести со стыдливыми и пугливыми прикосновениями Лизы под одеялом, ее механической дрочкой. Кас целовал, облизывал, прихватывал кожу зубами, заставляя Дина метаться по кровати. Когда стало совсем невмоготу, он отодвинулся, будто почувствовал, и схватив правую ногу под коленом, двинулся вниз по голени, тоже явно намереваясь заняться и ей. Голень была менее чувствительна, чем бедро, однако сам факт, что Кас так свободно касается его, что его не отталкивают ни шрамы, ни недостающие конечности, заставлял Дина терять голову. С самого дня ранения никто не касался его столь благоговейно и с таким желанием. Дин разнежился, мечтая только об одном: чтобы Кас вернулся вверх и все-таки отсосал ему еще раз. Однако Дин не ожидал того, что произошло потом.

С явным усилием оторвавшись от ласк его искалеченных ног, Кас пошарил по матрасу, что-то нашел, пододвинулся ближе и аккуратно надел на Дина презерватив. Тот не сразу понял, что произошло, даже удивился слегка, с чего это вдруг Кас решил воспользоваться резинкой, ведь один раз он уже отсосал ему безо всякой защиты. Кас не стал ему делать минет. Он погладил член прохладной ладонью, подполз выше, и только сейчас Дин понял, что на самом Касе не было ничего, кроме бинтов. Он встал на колени над бедрами Дина, обхватил его член одной рукой, второй уперся в плечо для равновесия и опустился. Чувствительная несмотря на обтянувший ее латекс головка уперлась в анус Каса, еще одно небольшое усилие, и мышцы разошлись. Дин вдруг погрузился в горячий тесный проход, и это было так хорошо, так правильно, ему так недоставало этого в последнее время... Он застонал и попытался подкинуть бедра вверх. Кас поймал его движение и опустился чуть ниже, позволяя проникнуть глубже. Дин скользнул по его ногам ладонями, огладил выступающие бедренные косточки и сжал ягодицы, растягивая их в стороны. Кас уперся ему в плечи, наклонился вперед. Дин смутно видел прикушенную губу. Он обнял Каса ладонью за шею и притянул ниже, осторожно прихватил верхнюю губу своими, а потом запечатал рот поцелуем, наплевав на предостережения Габриэля. И одновременно толкнулся, преодолевая последнее сопротивление и оказавшись целиком внутри.

У Каса вырвался полувыдох-полустон, который Дин проглотил, как лакомство. Он качнулся, выходя слегка, и опять толкнулся внутрь. Кас распластался на нем, позволяя трахать себя, но Дин не торопился. Он упивался ощущениями, гладил Каса по рукам, по плечам, сжимал его ягодицы, и даже зажатый между их животами горячий твердый член ему не мешал. Кас задышал быстрее, когда Дин наконец начал толкаться. Вскоре его вздохи сменились стонами, сначала едва слышными, а потом все более откровенными. Он выпрямился, упираясь теперь Дину ладонями в бока, и принялся двигаться самостоятельно. Дин помогал ему, поддерживая, а потом обхватил рукой член Каса и принялся дрочить ему. Сам Дин едва держался, не желая кончить намного раньше Каса. Внезапно тот поднялся, позволив Дину почти целиком выскользнуть, и резко насадился раза три или четыре подряд. А потом грудь Дина оросилась теплыми каплями, некоторые из них даже долетели до шеи, а одна попала на губы. Дин инстинктивно слизнул ее и почувствовал вкус чужой спермы. Мысль о том, что он только что попробовал Каса на вкус, стала той малостью, которой недоставало, чтобы кончить. Дин излился, находясь глубоко внутри. Кас вновь опустился и устроился на Дине, дожидаясь, пока его член окончательно опадет. Дин бездумно поглаживал его по голове, не рискуя поцеловать еще раз, чтобы не повредить окончательно совсем свежий рубец.

Кас прижимался к его плечу, отвернувшись в сторону. Прошло некоторое время. Кас приподнялся, вот тогда Дин понял, что шуточки насчет "навечно склеились" имеют под собой свое основание. Кас придержал его ставший совсем мягким член и аккуратно стянул презерватив. Потом ушел ненадолго и вернулся с влажным полотенцем. Вложил его Дину в руку, словно не решаясь дотронуться до него сам. Дин протер себя, пройдясь и по низу живота. Влажная кожа сразу же покрылась мурашками. Кас отобрал полотенце и прикрыл Дина одеялом.

 

Ни тот, ни другой не сказали ни единого слова, будто заключили соглашение о полном молчании. Дин чувствовал такое спокойствие и усталость, что заснул прежде, чем Кас успел выйти. Поэтому он не видел, как тот дошел до окна, сдвинул штору, позволив свету уличных фонарей проникнуть внутрь, а потом приблизился к кровати. Он стоял некоторое время совершенно обнаженный рядом, чуть согнувшись влево и прижимая ладонь к своему боку. И смотрел, как, наверное, сказочный король смотрел на свою дочь, заснувшую после знакомства с веретеном. Наконец он развернулся и медленно вышел из комнаты, напоследок оглянувшись еще раз. 

***

 

Утреннее солнце осветило всю комнату, не оставив ни одного темного уголка. Дин проснулся, потянулся и не сразу понял, отчего ему так хорошо. Ему было не просто хорошо, ему было замечательно. Он поерзал под одеялом и, ощутив отсутствие нижнего белья, вдруг вспомнил все, что произошло ночью. Охнув, он резко сел, и у него закружилась голова.

Бежать. Как можно быстрее. Если возможно — подальше. Он и секунды не мог оставаться в этой кровати, в этой комнате, в этом доме. Дин Винчестер — не гей. И никогда им не был. Однако ночью он трахнулся с мужиком, и ему это понравилось. А раз так, надо бежать как можно быстрее. Нужно было спасать остатки своей гетеросексуальнoсти, пока Дин еще не совсем потерял мозги от спермотоксикоза. 

Одежда лежала на коляске, которая стояла рядом, только руку протяни. Дин отбросил покрывало и принялся одеваться, стараясь не думать о том, что было ночью. Выбросить ощущение гладкой кожи под ладонями, угловатых косточек, поджарых ягодиц из памяти. Избавиться от привкуса поцелуев. Не вспоминать, как глотал хриплые стоны, как толкался в узкое, горячее, жадное. Это все следовало немедленно выбросить из головы. 

Взгромоздившись в коляску, Дин даже не стал убирать кровать. Все равно надо стирать теперь белье, так какой смысл. Медленно спустился на лифте на первый этаж. Из комнаты, где ночевал Кас, не доносилось ни звука. Если можно ехать на инвалидной коляске с электромотором крадучись, то именно так Дин и ехал. Добравшись до двери, он тихо отомкнул замок и выехал в раннее весеннее утро. Над домами висела туманная дымка, даже газеты не валялись еще на газонах. Спустившись с крыльца, Дин торопливо направил коляску к собственному дому. Он не видел, как прислушивался ко всем этим звукам Кас, как он грустно улыбался сам себе, как потом поднялся на второй этаж, забрался в кровать, которая еще хранила остатки тепла Дина, обхватил подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом, дыша его запахом.

***

 

Кас пришел уже ближе к обеду, позвонил в дверь. Дин видел его сквозь штору. Он не сразу двинулся к двери, надеясь, что тот, может быть, уйдет. Но у Каса в руках были бинты, и это наводило на мысль, что так просто он не сдастся. Дин сцепил зубы и поехал открывать.

— Добрый день, Дин, — поздоровался Кас. — Я не слышал, как ты ушел сегодня.

Дин двинулся чуть назад, приглашая его жестом войти, а потом направился в гостиную. Кас последовал за ним.

— Пора и честь знать, — отозвался Дин, не оборачиваясь. — Ты вроде уже вполне на ногах, так что я буду у тебя рассиживаться.

Обернувшись, он успел заметить на лице Каса странное выражение, промелькнувшее и немедленно сменившееся обычным спокойствием. Кас улыбнулся.

— Мне лучше, спасибо. Только ребро о себе напоминает. Я с утра принял душ, хотел попробовать походить без повязки, однако бок болит. Ты не мог бы?... — Он протянул Дину бинты и тюбик с мазью. — Я сам пробовал, но не получается достаточно туго. Спереди я все уже намазал, только до спины не дотянулся. 

Дин кивком указал на стул:

— Садись. Конечно.

Кас стащил с себя теплый вязаный кардиган на молнии, под которым была рубашка, потом снял футболку. Далее сел на стул боком и положил левый локоть на спинку. Все это он проделал, так и не повернувшись к Дину. Дин старался тоже не смотреть. Подъехав ближе, он выдавил на ладони мазь и растер слегка, чтобы согреть. Все равно, когда он коснулся лопаток Каса, тот вздрогнул.

— Холодно? — спросил Дин, отдергивая руки.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Продолжай.

Дин втирал мазь в кожу, и каждое движение приобретало какой-то дополнительный глубинный смысл. Раньше он не задумывался о том, как провести рукой, где растереть всей ладонью, а где пройтись пальцами. Теперь каждое прикосновение напоминало ему больше ласку, чем медицинскую процедуру. Кастиэль сидел, не шелохнувшись, он даже похоже почти не дышал, пока его мазали. Закончив, Дин надорвал упаковку одного из бинтов. Оба молчали, пока ждали положенное время, необходимое для впитывания мази. Потом Дин дотронулся до плеча Кастиэля.

— Готов? — спросил он.

— Да.

Кас выдохнул, и, прижав конец бинта чуть ниже подмышечной впадины, Дин сделал первый оборот. Почувствовал, как двинулась грудная клетка, позволил вдохнуть, дождался выдоха и положил второй оборот. Медленно, словно обнимая Каса каждый раз, он накладывал тугие витки, скрывая уже начавшие желтеть гематомы. Неожиданно бинт закончился, а за ним и второй. Кас поднялся, потянулся, проверяя, не слишком ли туго лежит повязка, потом поднял футболку.

— Спасибо, Дин.

Он развернулся к нему, только когда полностью оделся. Дин в это время растирал руки, которые казались ему липкими от мази.

— Не хочешь прогуляться сегодня? — спросил Кас. — Погода замечательная.

— А тебе можно? — Дин наконец посмотрел Касу по-настоящему в лицо. Тот выглядел совершенно безмятежно.

— Можно, можно. Мы же не марафон собираемся бежать. Дойдем до площади, пообедаем. Я все утро занимался домашними делами, надоело.

Дин окинул свою опять захламленную гостиную взглядом. Потом вспомнил о мешке грязного белья.

— Может, в прачечную зайдем? — предложил он.

— Зачем? Твоя стиральная машина сломалась? Давай я к себе домой возьму...

— Да нет, просто вниз спускаться мне несподручно, и я подумал...

— Не городи чушь, Дин, — резко отозвался Кас, и в голосе послышались командные нотки. — Где там у тебя грязное белье? В ванной?

Перед тем как отправиться на прогулку, Кас отнес мешок вниз, и вскоре Дин услышал гул работающей машины.

— У тебя заканчивается стиральный порошок, — сообщил Кас, поднимаясь наверх и закрывая дверь в подвал.

— Значит, надо купить, — отозвался Дин.

Пока Кас ходил домой за бумажником, Дин переоделся, выехал из дома и добрался до дороги. Они неторопливо направились в сторону центра Ватертауна. Солнце светило, на деревьях там и тут распускались листья, кое-где в садах цвели тюльпаны и нарциссы. Попавшаяся им престарелая женщина с пуделем на поводке поздоровалась и отошла в сторону, чтобы пропустить Дина. Она с интересом посмотрела на синяки у Каса на лице, которые еще не совсем сошли, но ничего не сказала.

Они вернулись часа через два, сытые и довольные прогулкой. Кас занес в дом покупки, которые висели на ручках коляски, потом спустился вниз, переложил выстиранное белье в сушилку и сунул еще одну порцию в машину. Дин в это время варил кофе. Потом они сели на диван, как ни в чем ни бывало. Hи словом не обмолвились о том, что случилось накануне и ночью. Дин не знал, что и думать. Возможно, для Каса это было нечто обыденное, Дин слыхал, что у геев взгляды на секс более раскрепощенные, что они часто ведут открытые отношения, поэтому для Каса это мог быть лишь незначительный эпизод. С другой стороны, для Дина это было открытие совершенно нового. Его пугало то удовольствие, которое он испытал ночью, но он решил списать это все на воздержание последних месяцев. Как говаривал раньше Бенни, "когда сперма в голову ударит, готов оттрахать все движимое и недвижимое в радиусе доступа". Вот и Дин воспользовался предоставленной возможностью и оттрахал любезно предоставленное тело. Ничего особенного.

Кас остался еще некоторое время, дожидаясь, когда достирается белье, потом принес наверх целую корзину уже высохших вещей и оставил Дину на диване. Сам он, извинившись, отправился домой, сказав, что должен приехать Бальтазар, обсудить его дело. Он забрал с собой мазь, сказав, что брат вполне справится с повязкой, после чего ушел.

***

 

В следующие дни они встречались по вечерам. Кас опять отправился в бюро, хотя Гейб был категорически против. Все это Дин узнал от самого Каса. Тот пожаловался, что вечерами у него побаливает голова, и Дин хотел предложить помассировать ему ее, однако представив, что под ладонями окажутся волосы Каса, как тогда на диване... И не стал. Кас, похоже, и не ожидал ничего подобного. Он вновь занимался своими почти благотворительными делами, только машину пока не водил. Вместо этого по утрам приезжала худая рыжеволосая секретарша и забирала его, а вечером доставляла обратно. 

Несколько дней спустя Кас не вернулся в обычное время. Дин особенно не беспокоился, зная, что порой ему приходилось встречаться с клиентами допоздна. Когда уже зажглись фонари, перед домом Каса затормозил темный, даже на вид дорогой автомобиль. Номера Дину были не видны. Из машины вышел Кас, а с водительской стороны появился тот самый красавчик, который раньше приезжал время от времени и оставался на ночь. Дин не понял, почему у него внезапно дрогнуло сердце. Он наблюдал, как красавчик шел за Касом по дорожке, держа в руках свой портфель. Он был выше и шире в плечах, когда над крыльцом зажегся свет, его тщательно уложенные волосы блеснули платиной. Кас обернулся и что-то ему сказал. Красавчик кивнул и похлопал его по плечу, словно желая поддержать. А потом вдруг наклонился и поцеловал Каса в щеку. 

Дину словно дали пощечину. Он рванул рычажок коляски, разом отъехав от окна на несколько метров, пока не врезался в журнальный столик перед диваном. Что и требовалось доказать. Сам Дин оказался лишь случайным эпизодом. Интересно, как этот красавчик отреагирует, если узнает, что Кас трахался с Дином? Разозлится? А может, ему все равно? Может, они просто любовники, встречаются время от времени... 

Дин отправился в кухню за пивом. Не утерпев, бросил взгляд в окно, выходившее на дом Каса. На втором этаже горел свет, в той комнате, где ночевал Дин. На занавесках виднелись два силуэта. Вот они сблизились, один протянул руку ко второму. Они слились в одну большую темную тень, стало непонятно, что происходит. Дин воочию увидел, как Красавчик обнимает Каса, притягивает его к себе, гладит по волосам, шепчет что-то успокоительное вроде: "Теперь я здесь..." 

На этом месте Дин не выдержал и достал виски, пара бутылок которого стояла в шкафу на всякий случай. Отвинтил крышку и сделал первый глоток прямо из горлышка. Потом взял чистый стакан и решительно поехал обратно в гостиную. Перебрался на диван, включил телевизор погромче, решив наплевать на все. Налил себе, выпил, скривился от горечи. Немедленно повторил. Перед глазами стоял темный ломкий силуэт в темноте, ладони чесались, словно им требовалось прикосновение. "Ты идиот. И ты не гей, так что забей, — приказал сам себе Дин. — Надо еще выпить."

***

 

У Каса в доме его посетитель сидел на диване, распустив галстук и расстегнув воротничок рубашки. Кастиэль вышел из кухни и протянул ему бутылку пива, после чего сел в кресло.

— Спасибо, что приехал, — негромко поблагодарил гостя Кастиэль. — Я знаю, сколько у тебя дел, Гэдс.

— Если бы ты сообщил мне, я бы приехал немедленно. Кастиэль, ты же должен понимать, что подобное недопустимо...

— Я сам виноват, спровоцировал их. Понятно было, что я ничего не добьюсь, но продолжал сопротивляться.

Гэдс Феррион только покачал головой.

— Все равно налицо превышение полномочий. И потом, почему ты уехал из клиники Габриэля?

— Слишком много заботы, — махнул рукой Кас.

Гэдс встал и подошел ближе, присел на подлокотник кресла и обнял Каса за плечи. Тот чуть откинулся в это объятие, расслабляясь. Он не отвернулся, когда губы Гэдса скользнули по его волосам, добрались до виска, когда он нежно прошелся по отметинам на его лице. Но когда тот уже хотел поцеловать его в губы, Кас чуть отодвинулся.

— Габриэль не рекомендовал пока, из-за повреждений, — пояснил он.

— А все остальное Габриэль тоже не рекомендовал? — игриво поинтересовался Гэдс. — Как насчет небольшого минета?

Он скользнул рукой к промежности Каса, накрыл ее ладонью и мягко помассировал. Кастиэль посмотрел вниз на его руку, словно удивляясь, что она делала в таком неподобающем месте.

— Я устал, Гэдс... У меня болит голова.

Гэдс рассмеялся, откинув голову.

— Неужели мы уже дошли до таких отговорок? Я думал, такое только жены говорят.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

— Я серьезно, Гэдс. У меня было сотрясение мозга, головная боль — одно из последствий.

— А неожиданная холодность — это тоже последствия сотрясения мозга?

Кастиэль вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, — негромко ответил он. — Не думаю, что сегодня у меня есть настроение.

— Кастиэль, я ехал сюда из самого Нью-Йорка не для того, чтобы отправиться обратно.

— Можешь переночевать здесь, — предложил Кастиэль. — Я сплю в дедушкиной... в гостевой комнате. На втором этаже есть несколько спален, выбирай любую.

Гэдс покачал головой, словно не веря тому, что слышал. Однако он не стал настаивать, предположив, что Кастиэль, возможно, стесняется следов от побоев, которые ему пришлось пережить. Он решил дать тому время отдохнуть, а потом сделать еще одну попытку. Если они окажутся в одной кровати, отказаться Кастиэлю будет куда сложнее. Гэдс хорошо знал все его чувствительные местечки и не сомневался, что добьется успеха. 

Они поднялись наверх вместе, и Гэдс направился в ту комнату, в которой ночевал Дин. Кастиэль хотел сказать что-то, но сжал зубы. Он отошел к шкафу, чтобы достать полотенца, а когда вернулся, Гэдс притянул его ближе, обнял и прижал к себе, делясь теплом своего большого тела. Кастиэль приник ненадолго к нему, словно ища поддержки. Гэдс погладил его скулу, очертил пальцем губы. Сунув ему полотенца в руки, Кастиэль отпрянул.

— Извини, мне действительно нужно отдохнуть.

Кастиэль торопливо спустился по лестнице, ушел в комнату, в которой так и ночевал последнее время, плотно закрыл дверь, разделся и лег в постель. Подтянул к себе подушку, которую принес сверху после того, как Дин ушел, и уткнулся в нее, прижимая к себе. За последние дни запах почти выветрился, однако, если вжаться в подушку лицом, его еще можно было ощутить, еле слышный аромат, который Кастиэль до утра хранил на своей коже, как самое лучшее украшение, как награду, как обещание, что все еще может измениться и стать лучше.

Гэдс спустился к нему около полуночи, однако Кастиэль вовсе не обрадовался ему, как он надеялся. Они поссорились, впервые с тех пор, как познакомились во время одного процесса, когда оказались представителями противоположных сторон. Тогда из долгих обсуждений родилась взаимная симпатия, которая переросла в нечто большее. И хотя они так и не добрались до стадии совместного проживания, не желая оставлять свою работу — Гэдс надеялся получить место младшего партнера в крупной нью-йоркской конторе, Кастиэль работал в Бостоне, — они регулярно встречались, проводили вместе выходные, даже пару раз ездили в отпуск. Гэдс навещал его и после переезда Kастиэля в Ватертаун, втайне надеясь, что тот предложит и ему переселиться туда. Но Кастиэль отдалился, отговариваясь то работой, то усталостью, да и несколько часов дороги не способствовали регулярности их встреч. Узнав, что Кастиэль опять устроил никому не нужную демонстрацию, на этот раз перед военной базой, Гэдс только покачал головой. Упертость Кастиэля в некоторых вещах раздражала, Кастиэль не хотел становится гибче, приспосабливаться, напролом двигаясь к тому, что ему самому казалось правильным. Гэдс не хотел отрицать: цели Кастиэля были благородны, он помогал многим людям, вел дела, не зарабатывая на них ни копейки, пользуясь тем, что получал прекрасную зарплату в фирме, став самым молодым старшим партнером. Его семья, невероятное количество двоюродных, троюродных и прочих братьев и сестер, их родителей и прочих родственников, присматривала за каждым своим членом, при необходимости вставая стеной на защиту. И все же они не уберегли Кастиэля от переутомления, нервного срыва и последовавшей за ними депрессии. Вместо того, чтобы найти себе дорогущего психотерапевта и начать глотать пилюли, как поступали многие другие их коллеги, Кастиэль взял длительный отпуск и уехал в Ватертаун. С тех пор в фирме он работал исключительно в качестве консультанта, хотя его имя красовалось на вывеске "Порт, Порт, Шмидт и Льюистон". Эти имена знали все юристы не только Восточного побережья. Старший Порт, Майкл, преподавал в Стэнфорде, отойдя от активной практики. Его младший брат Люк руководил криминальным отделом, берясь за самые громкие дела. Бальтазар Шмидт был въедливым крючкотвором, знавшим о законах такие подробности, которые не снились большинству законотворцев. Его умение выворачивать тексты себе на пользу давно стало притчей во языцах. Кастиэль же заслужил свое место уже во время первого дела, которое вел самостоятельно. Это был коллективный иск против крупного химического концерна, выполнявшего государственные армейские заказы и сливавшего химические отходы прямо в землю. Заражение грунтовых вод привело к массовым заболеваниям в нескольких городках. Кастиэль довел дело до победного конца, выбив фантастическую компенсацию не только еще живущим пострадавшим, но и семьям многих умерших, доказав, что приведшие к смерти заболевания развились в результате отравления ядовитыми отходами производства. Фирма получила рекордный бонус. С тех пор Кастиэль, как бульдог, вцеплялся в каждое дело и доводил его до разгромной победы. Он продолжил специализироваться на тяжбах с крупными фирмами, вел коллективные дела, представлял интересы множества незначительных людей, которыми обычно никто не интересовался. Некоторые фирмы, услышав, что за дело взялся Льюистон, даже не доводили дело до суда, предпочитая выплатить компенсации и избежать громкого скандала в прессе, а также еще более значительных потерь. Гэдс восхищался Кастиэлем, его силой, его терпением и его настойчивостью. Он готов был перейти в "Порт, Порт, Шмидт и Льюистон", чтобы быть к нему ближе, однако потом случилась та история, Кастиэль оказался в закрытой клинике, а потом в Ватертауне.

И вот теперь он указал Гэдсу на дверь, когда тот всего лишь попытался сделать ему массаж и, может, доставить удовольствие каким-то другим образом. На все аргументы Кастиэль отвечал лишь короткими фразами, не желая объяснять причин. Гэдс вспылил и уехал около двух ночи, хлопнув на прощанье дверью. Кастиэль достал из шкафчика в ванной оранжевую баночку с желтыми капсулами, которую дал ему Габриэль "на самый крайний случай". Проглотил две и вскоре спал тяжелым искусственным сном.

 

Дин не слышал, как уехал Гэдс, и пребывал в уверенности, что тот остался до утра. Он заснул на диване в обнимку с опустевшей бутылкой. Когда Кастиэль зашел на следующий день, Дин не открыл ему дверь.

___________________________  
_Примечание к части_

*БАСП — WASP (англ. white anglo-saxon protestant) — белый протестант англо-саксонского происхождения.

 

**Глава 7**

Звонок из Филадельфийского реабилитационного центра застал Дина абсолютно врасплох, когда он варил себе первую порцию кофе, преодолевая головную боль. Голос на другом конце линии звучал весомо и проскальзывавшими командирскими нотками напоминал сержанта перед строем новобранцев:

— Лейтенант Винчестер? Освободилось место на реабилитацию и подбор технических вспомогательных средств. Как скоро вы сможете прибыть в центр?

Дин решил провести неделю или две вдалеке от дома, от соседей и прочих связанных особенно с некоторыми соседями проблем. Сменить обстановку, а там, когда кулаки уже не будут так сильно чесаться, вернуться обратно с новой коляской, вернуть данную напрокат обратно и перевести общение в плоскость кратких приветствий и ничего не значащего трепа. За Касом есть кому присмотреть, пусть Красавчик о нем позаботится.

— Завтра, — решительно сказал Дин.

— Лучше бы сегодня, — отозвался голос. — Два часа дня, вас устроит? Мы пришлем транспорт.

Дождавшись подтверждения, голос прервал связь.

Дин потер лоб, запил две таблетки аспирина кофе и направился собирать самое необходимое.

***

 

огда Дина привезли обратно из Ирака, он лежал в Филадельфийском госпитале. Его отправили туда, учитывая относительную близость к дому и ближайшему родственнику. Правда, Дин ничего не помнил о том, как его привезли, и впоследствии он как-то мало заинтересовался устройством больницы. А зря. Когда черный минивэн въехал на огороженную территорию, Дин только усилием воли удержал нижнюю челюсть от падения. Госпиталь напоминал город в городе — множество зданий, от приземистых одноэтажных до высоток, настоящие дороги внутри, спортплощадки, даже несколько детских площадок. Он смотрел по сторонам, пока минивэн неторопливо катил по дорожкам. Почему-то Дину стало тоскливо, словно он попал куда-то, откуда уже не выбраться. 

— Не переживай, солдат, — внезапно обернулся к нему водитель, словно почувствовав его состояние. — Сюда многие приезжают так, как ты. А уходят на своих двоих. Еще на горы лазить будешь.

От такого подбадривания Дин скривился, однако вежливо поблагодарил. Наконец автомобиль затормозил перед белым трехэтажным зданием с широким и очень пологим пандусом вместо лестницы. На крыльце в типичной позе сержанта (Дин вспомнил голос в трубке), с расставленными на ширину плеч ногами и с руками, заложенными за спину, стоял высокий темнокожий мужчина в костюме. Он выглядел несколько тяжеловатым, на непривлекательном лице виднелся шрам, пересекавший щеку. Однако двигался он легко; стоило автомобилю затормозить, как он быстро спустился, поприветствовал водителя и сам достал из багажника коляску.

— Добро пожаловать в Городок, лейтенант, — произнес он, подходя с уже разложенной коляской к Дину.

Он дождался, пока Дин пересядет, причем Дину показалось, что он рассматривал его, как какое-то насекомое на предметном стекле, а потом широким жестом указал на здание.

— Первое время будете жить здесь.

Потом, обернувшись, он протянул Дину широкую ладонь:

— Доктор Конрад Уриэль, я буду сопровождать вас во время реабилитации. 

Дин пожал руку. Уриэль взял его сумку, помахал вслед минивэну, и они вдвоем направились в здание.

— На первом этаже столовая, комната отдыха, видеотека, другие помещения. На втором и третьем — жилые комнаты. Ваша на втором этаже, седьмая.

Он протянул Дину пластиковую карточку, какие бывают в гостиницах. Дин машинально ее взял. Он вертел головой, осматриваясь, и с каждым взглядом все больше мрачнел. Весь этот дом был построен для инвалидов, передвигающихся на колясках. Там не было ни одной лестницы, ни одного порога, коридоры были слишком широкими, как и дверные проемы. Это было царство безногих. И Дин был самым подходящим кандидатом на заселение.

— Когда вы начнете ходить, вы переедете в другое здание, — походя сообщил Уриэль, нажимая на кнопку с цифрой два в кабине лифта.

— Ходить? — Дин взглянул на него снизу вверх. — На руках, что ли?

— Я думал, вы прибыли, чтобы получить протезы, — отозвался Уриэль.

— Я приехал, чтобы получить вспомогательные технические средства, мне нужна новая коляска.

— Несомненно, эта колымага морально устарела, еще когда я в школу ходил.

Дин обиделся. Может, коляска была не новой, но она спасала его на протяжении уже не одного месяца, и потом, ему предложили ее от чистой души, с самыми лучшими намерениями. Уриэль не нравился Дину с самого начала, а теперь разонравился окончательно.

Комната номер семь была просторной, светлой и функциональной. Кровать с держателем и пультом управления, в ванной и туалете всякие поручни, ручки, автоматические двери, повсюду кнопки вызова персонала. Дина затошнило.

— У вас еще будет время, чтобы разобрать вещи, а пока я хотел бы показать вам кое-что, лейтенант. Давайте прогуляемся.

 

Они неторопливо продвигались по дорожкам Городка, как назвал центр Уриэль, однако в этой прогулке не было ничего общего с прогулками с Кастиэлем. Дин был напряжен, его раздражало все виденное — люди на колясках и костылях, сотрудники в формах разных цветов, скамейки и аккуратные газоны, на которых травка только пробивалась после зимы. Уриэль давил своей значительностью, шагая рядом. Дин начинал жалеть, что приехал, и только нужда в другой коляске удерживала его от того, чтобы послать все это... подальше. 

Откуда-то сбоку раздались азартные выкрики и стук мяча. На бетонированной площадке несколько парней играли в баскетбол. Дин невольно засмотрелся на то, как один из нападающих ловко обвел противников, прорвался к кольцу, прыгнул и "положил" мяч в корзину. Мелькнуло что-то черное, странное. Дин только сейчас обратил внимание на ноги игроков.

Все были на протезах. На черных изогнутых дугах, какие Дин видел в интернете, жутковатых на вид. У некоторых протезов было по одному, а тот самый нападающий ходил на двух. Когда он побежал, Дин услышал легкий перестук, не громче, чем от подошв кроссовок. Пробегая мимо Дина, парень подмигнул ему, а потом команды рассортировались, и игра продолжилась. 

Таких сцен Дину пришлось увидеть еще немало. Он начал уделять больше времени тем, кто попадался ему навстречу, и вскоре начал замечать, что ходившие вокруг люди нередко передвигались на искусственных ногах. Встретились ему и несколько человек с протезами рук, немного напоминавшими руку Терминатора из фильма. 

Во время прогулки внутри него боролись противоположные чувства: некоторая гадливость по отношению к искусственным конечностям, смешанная с завистью, желание рассматривать и в то же время желание скрыться как можно быстрее. Уриэль почти все время молчал, хотя приветствовал многих. Он показал Дину разнообразные отделения, крытый бассейн, множество спортплощадок на любой вкус. И везде были люди, мужчины и женщины, преимущественно молодые, некоторые вообще вчерашние подростки.

— Война не щадит никого, — веско сказал Уриэль, прежде чем попрощаться. — Однако позволить полученным на войне ранам определять свою жизнь — это сдаться и проиграть. Подумайте об этом, лейтенант.

***

 

Дин подумал. Сначала думал в своей комнате, потом пока знакомился с другими жителями дома, даже когда смотрел вечером телевизор, думал. Но так и не принял окончательного решения.

***

 

Кастиэль чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, когда проснулся утром после отъезда Гэдса. Настолько, что у него едва хватило сил, чтобы позвонить Анне и попросить отменить все встречи в первой половине дня. А потом опять рухнул в постель и проспал до обеда. Проснулся от звонка самой Анны, которая сообщила, что на сегодня ничего важного более не запланировано, и Кастиэль может остаться дома.

Он воспользовался поблажкой, привел себя в порядок, заказал обед и около четырех направился к Дину. В соседнем доме, однако, царила тишина. Кастиэль несколько раз нажал на звонок, побродил по крыльцу, а потом вернулся домой. Время от времени он выглядывал, надеясь увидеть, что в окнах горит свет, однако дом оставался темным. Аппетит у него пропал, но он все же заставил себя съесть уже остывший обед, показавшийся ему не вкуснее картона. Дин не появлялся. Даже когда Кастиэль отправился спать уже почти в полночь, в окнах Дина так и не зажегся свет.

***

 

Дин подозревал, что простым "спасибо" в центре он не отделается. Но что его начнут обследовать с такой тщательностью... Напоминало центр отбора астронавтов. Уриэль появлялся каждый день, тащил Дина гулять, водил его на всякие мероприятия, происходившие в Городке — соревнования по бегу, просмотр фильмов, кулинарный конкурс... Возникало ощущение, что Дин попал в летний лагерь для взрослых, а не госпиталь. А главное, его знакомили с огромным количеством людей. Дин смотрел на то, как легко многие из них двигаются, встают, садятся, ходят — и внутри него росла зависть. Желание встать с опостылевшего кожаного сиденья, вновь пробежаться, спуститься по лестнице... Такие обычные вещи, он никогда о них не задумывался, пока не превратился в безногую каракатицу. Постепенно он начал беседовать с Уриэлем, который оказался совсем неплохим мужиком: служил в свое время, был ранен, поступил в колледж после выздоровления и с тех пор работал психотерапевтом. Дин мозгоправов не любил, но Уриэль был не таким, как все те, с которыми ему приходилось встречаться до этого в процессе подготовки. Именно поэтому он как-то не удержался и сказал что-то вроде того, что жизнь кончена.

В тот раз Уриэль никак не отреагировал на его слова, переведя разговор на другое, а несколько дней спустя попросил Дина сопроводить его в одно из отделений, где ему следовало что-то забрать. Здание располагалось далеко, они поехали на модифицированном автомобиле для гольфа, которые использовались внутри Городка. Дину не понравилось это здание, оно слишком было похоже на больницу. Впечатление усиливал запах, который царил в коридоре. Уриэль указал Дину на один из длинных проходов и попросил подождать в холле в конце него. Дин послушался, мысленно спрашивая себя, на кой ляд Уриэль потащил его сюда. Пока не заглянул случайно в одну из палат, которые, как оказалось, располагались по обе стороны прохода.

Там на кровати лежал человек, к которому шли множество трубок. Вместо нижней челюсти на его лице зияла жуткая рана. Дин видел толстую пластиковую трубку, которая ныряла в разверстый зев. Он замер на месте, не в силах проехать просто так мимо него.

— Рядовой, лишился челюсти при взрыве гранаты, потерял пальцы на руке, получил осколочное ранение в грудь. Если он выживет, ему предстоит перенести около двадцати операций, чтобы сформировать искусственную челюсть. Даже если он женится и у него родятся дети, он никогда не сможет поцеловать ни свою жену, ни своих детей, — произнес Уриэль, который подкрался к Дину совершенно неслышно. — Учитывая потерю языка, поговорить, как мы с вами, он тоже не сможет.

Дин вздрогнул и отъехал от двери с прозрачным смотровым окном на ней.

— У меня есть разрешение провести вас по этому центру, Дин.

— Я не хочу! — воскликнул тот, намереваясь немедленно отправиться подальше от этого здания.

— Как ваш психотерапевт я на этом настаиваю, — жестко, не терпящим возражений голосом потребовал Уриэль. — А как бывший офицер бывшему офицеру: неужели испугались?

От этого похода по показавшимися Дину бесконечным переходам у него осталось одно чувство: ужас, ужас и еще раз непреходящий ужас. Он видел людей без лиц, людей вообще без конечностей, парализованных от шеи до кончиков пальцев на ногах, обожженных, лишившихся не только ног, а практически всей нижней части тела... Большинство пациентов были без сознания, погруженные в лекарственную кому, но некоторые смотрели телевизор, беседовали с посетителями, читали. 

— Вы действительно все еще считаете, что ваша жизнь кончилась и вам не повезло, лейтенант? — спросил его Уриэль, когда они вышли. 

Дин взглянул на часы, думая, что прошло полдня, не меньше. Как оказалось, в этом отделении они пробыли совсем недолго, минут сорок.

Не прощаясь, Уриэль взгромоздился в кабину машинки и уехал, предоставив Дину самому добираться до дома. По мере удаления от лечебной части Городка и начала реабилитационной, Дин чувствовал, что возвращается в нормальный мир. Он другими глазами смотрел на ходящих на протезах людей, на людей с протезами рук, даже на колясочников подобно себе. По сравнению с отсутствием лица, челюсти или нижней части тела отсутствие ног казалось мелочью, которую без труда можно было преодолеть. 

На следующий день Дин подписал соглашение о начале реабилитации, включавшей тренировки, подбор и подгонку протезов.

***

 

— Сержант, я и забыл, какой ты высокий, — приветствовал Дина Бенни.

Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как Дин приехал в Филадельфию, и встречать Бенни он вышел на своих новых двоих. Он ждал его за воротами, прохаживаясь туда-сюда. Если не знать, из-за чего заметна легкая хромота, никто бы и не подумал, что ноги, на которых ходил этот человек — искусственные. Они пожали друг другу руки, и Дин повел гостя в большой кафетерий неподалеку от ворот, предназначенный специально для подобных посещений.

— Ну как ты, сержант? — поинтересовался Бенни, взглядываясь в лицо Дина.

— Хорошо, — отозвался тот. — Я схожу за кофе.

Бенни огляделся. Если честно, когда Дин позвонил и попросил приехать, Бенни испугался. Все-таки госпиталь. А то, что Дин не стал вдаваться в подробности, обеспокоило его вдвойне. Он выехал в ближайшую субботу и гнал свой пикап без остановок. Ожидал увидеть Дина в больничной палате, возможно, после операции, но никак не расхаживающим перед широкими воротами. Даже пожалел, что на Дине были джинсы, а не шорты, как на многих других пациентах, потому что посмотреть на его "ноги" ужасно хотелось. Дин, похоже, заметил его интерес.

— Зайдем потом ко мне, покажу тебе свои ходули, — пообещал он, ухмыляясь. — Еще не окончательные, окончательные мне делают на заказ, а пока я тренируюсь. Мозоли нарабатываю, привыкаю опять ходить. Оказывается, всего за пару месяцев меня хорошо так перекособочило, мышцы из-за разницы в длине культей совсем по-разному двигались, приходится до сих пор работать на тренажерах.

— Не больно? — поинтересовался Бенни.

— Неприятно, — поморщился Дин. — Особенно первое время неприятно было. Кожа чувствительная, казалось, что все буквально трет и давит, несмотря на силиконовые прокладки. Они мне в принципе давно бы уже могли собственные протезы сделать, но форма культей меняется в процессе тренировок. Немного погодя снимут слепки и будут по ним патроны отливать.

— Патроны? — тупо переспросил Бенни.

— Ну, то, куда совать ноги. Они вакуумные, не нужны ни ремни, ни еще какие держатели. Да тебе это не интересно.

Но Бенни было интересно. Он радовался, видя старого друга оживленным, самостоятельным, независимым от всех. Прежним.

— Слушай, Бенни, я тебя вот так с места сорвал... — начал Дин, но его собеседник жестом отмел все извинения.

— Сержант, зря ты мне раньше не звонил. Я бы приехал...

— Раньше я дурак был, — со спокойной трезвостью пояснил Дин. — Думал, раз мне ноги отрезали, так весь мир и крутиться перестал. А потом мне тут наглядно объяснили, что крутится и долго еще крутиться будет. Надо просто приспособиться. Мне казалось, это все... нечеловеческое, что ли — протезы, замены... Они со стороны выглядят как... как из фантастики какой-то, особенно специальные для бега и физических нагрузок. Но это всего лишь вспомогательные средства. Как очки. Как слуховой аппарат. Тут таких, как я — пересчитывать замаешься. И не только солдаты, центр огромный, сюда приезжают и пострадавшие в авариях, особенно на производстве.

— Ну, я рад, — развел руками Бенни. — Всегда питал слабость к робокопу.

Они посмеялись, а потом Дин перешел к делу.

— Бенни, у меня к тебе просьба. Не в службу, а в дружбу: займись моей деткой.

Лафитт сразу смекнул, о какой детке шла речь.

— А что с ней? Сломалась?

— Нет. Просто, — тут в Дине проскользнула легкая печаль, напомнившая Бенни о том, каким он видел друга несколькими месяцами ранее, — я хочу отсюда на ней уехать. Для меня она... больше дом, чем любое другое место. Но водить ее, как раньше, я не смогу. Я не знаю, возьмешься ли ты за переделку, там надо будет переводить все на ручное управление, но есть мастерские...

— Обидеть хочешь, сержант? — набычившись, спросил Бенни. — Да чтобы я твою красавицу кому доверил... Сам все сделаю.

В глазах Дина промелькнуло облегчение.

— Спасибо! Спасибо, Бенни, ты меня этим очень обяжешь...

— Вот когда я тебе жизнь спасу, вот тогда ты меня обязывать будешь. А сейчас чтобы даже не думал о таком.

Дин подвинул по столу ключи от Импалы и от дома.

— И еще. Ты же поедешь детку забирать. Не можешь соседу моему передать кое-что?

***

 

Выходные были самыми ужасными днями. С тех пор как Дин уехал, Кастиэль погрузился в работу, как когда-то в "Порт, Порт и Шмидт", еще не будучи ни младшим, ни старшим партнером. Когда он только пытался доказать всем, что он — хороший юрист. Однако в отличие от Бостона, в Ватертауне выходные — дни семейные. Его клиенты неохотно встречались с ним в свои законные дни отдыха, Анна посвящала субботу и воскресенье каким-то своим занятиям, а Кастиэль маялся от безделья. Он брал с собой документы и сидел над ними, замечая, что никак не может сосредоточиться. Во время обсуждений терял порой нить разговора. Отношения с Гэдсом разладились окончательно. Габриэль словно нюхом чуял назревающий кризис и появлялся раз в неделю "просто поболтать". А тут еще дело, которое затеял Бальтазар против Кэлсомской полиции. Кастиэль уставал даже не столько физически, сколько морально, учитывая, что он как адвокат видел все уловки, используемые защитниками противоположной стороны, но сделать ничего не мог — они придерживались всех правил.

Сидя вечерами в одиночестве, он раз за разом возвращался к нескольким дням в конце апреля и корил себя за то, что не сдержался. Что неверно истолковал исходившие от Дина сигналы. Что вместо того, чтобы сблизиться, оттолкнул настолько, что тот уехал.

Кастиэль начал подумывать о продаже дома и переезде обратно в Бостон. Или куда-нибудь подальше. На другую планету, например. Он обещал себе, что будет держаться от Дина как можно дальше, понимая, что сделать это будет тяжело. Но тяжело будет только ему, а значит, подобный вариант заслуживал самого пристального рассмотрения.

К июлю наступила жара, и газон перед домом Дина выгорел до желтизны. Иногда соседний дом казался Кастиэлю надгробием. Но и собственный был склепом.

Он сидел на веранде, когда к вечеру одной из суббот перед домом Дина затормозил эвакуатор. Из кабины вышел крупный мужчина в старых джинсах, поправил кепку на голове и направился прямиком к дому. Кастиэль видел, как мужчина отпер входную дверь, зашел внутрь и появился обратно минут пятнадцать спустя, неся с собой сумку. Он тщательно запер дверь и направился к гаражу. Зашел и провел в нем несколько минут. Потом отнес сумку в машину и аккуратно подвел эвакуатор к самым воротам гаража. Кастиэль видел, как мужчина выкатил наружу машину Дина, подцепил ее лебедкой и вкатил на платформу по сходням. Закрепив автомобиль, он запер гараж.

Затем он вернулся к кабине, подошел к пассажирской стороне. Машина загораживала то, что он делал. Когда мужчина обошел грузовик и двинулся к дому Кастиэля прямиком через газон, у того упало сердце. Перед собой мужчина толкал инвалидную коляску, которую Кас некогда дал Дину. Дина в коляске не было.

— Привет. — Мужчина снял кепку и вытер лоб. — Ну и жара, даже вечером. Дин просил меня заехать.

Кастиэль поднялся ему навстречу.

— Это ведь вы Кас? — уточнил мужчина. — А то, может, я что не то понял.

— Я, — разом охрипшим голосом ответил Кастиэль. — Здравствуйте.

Мужчина осмотрел его цепким взглядом и похлопал ладонью по ручке кресла.

— Вот, просил вернуть. Больше не требуется.

Не дождавшись никакой реакции, мужчина направился обратно к машине.

— А... Дин ничего не просил передать? — донеслось до него.

— Да нет. Сказал, что коляска ему больше не нужна, что возвращает. Думаю, он сам позвонит и все скажет.

Кастиэль еще долго сидел на веранде и смотрел на коляску, даже когда эвакуатор с Импалой на платформе давно уже уехал. Только когда полностью стемнело, он закатил коляску в дом, спустил ее в подвал и поставил в самый темный угол.

***

 

— Здорово, сержант! — приветствовал Дина Бенни.

— Ну как?

— Да в порядке твоя девочка. Лучше любой молоденькой бегать будет, или я не Бенни Лафитт.

Дин хмыкнул.

— Справишься, как думаешь?

— Я тут полистал литерaтурку на досуге, думаю, разберусь. Не такая сложная переделка там, ну, детали надо будет заказать... Кое-что самим придется делать. Потом отвезу на техническую проверку. Думаю, через месяцок привезу ее тебе. Ты тут еще надолго?

— До октября минимум. Возможно, дольше. Со спиной проблемы, хожу на массажи всякие, три раза в неделю плаваю... 

Бенни покивал головой.

— Кстати, коляску я отдал, как ты и просил. Странный тот чувак, заросший весь, нечесаный. Глаза дикие. 

— Кас? Заросший? С чего бы это?

— Да кто его знает, сержант. Но только на коляску он уставился, ну как на передвижную атомную установку. Словно я его взорвать решил. Пару слов еле связал. Спрашивал, не передавал ли ты чего. Я сказал, что сам позвонишь, если что.

Дин отвернулся. Слова Бенни задели его неожиданно сильно, чего он не ожидал. Видение заросшего Каса с дикими глазами не вписывалось в схему довольного жизнью адвоката. Хотя, может, у него какие-то проблемы на работе или еще где... Бенни в это время сгорбился и потер лицо рукой.

— Что с тобой? — Дин словно заново взглянул на друга.

— Да так, не обращай внимания... А что у тебя с этим соседом?

У Дина резко загорелись щеки, он рывком поднялся и отошел, радуясь, что сидят они в небольшом холле здания, в которое переехал Дин после того, как встал на протезы. И что в холле никого, кроме них с Бенни, не было.

— С чего ты взял, что у нас что-то есть? — отозвался он, глядя в окно на залитую солнечным светом лужайку.

В голосе Бенни слышалась озадаченность.

— Сержант, ты прости, если что, я не хочу лезть в твои личные дела...

— Кас мне очень помог. — Дин обернулся к Бенни, взяв себя в руки. — Если бы не он, я бы, возможно, сейчас под себя ссался или спился бы. Он помог мне выкарабкаться, поддержал. Коляску вот дал, когда я свою... грохнул. А потом я ему немного помог, когда у него конфликт вышел. Его избили как-то, а он из больницы сбежал, идиот.

Все это время Бенни внимательно следил за лицом Дина, словно оценивал что-то.

— Слушай, сержант, — медленно, словно не решил еще до конца, стоит ли говорить то, что собирался, начал он. — Не мое это дело, да и вообще ничье. Но если у вас там что-то было, то ты бы ему хоть позвонил, что ли. Потому что выглядел мужик хреново.

— У нас не было... ничего особенного. 

— Даже если и было, касается это вас обоих и все. У меня работает парень, давно уже. Все прятался, не признавался. А потом как-то рассказал, что у него на девчонок не стоит. И что у него есть друг. И они с этом другом живут уже... Друг, кстати, крутой мужик оказался, байкер. Подкидывает нам порой клиентов. И скажу я тебе, парень какой был, такой и остался. От того, что я знаю, что его дома не жена с ужином ждет, а байкер этот, ничего не меняется. И пиво мы пьем, и в бар захаживаем порой, и о бейсболе разговариваем.

Дин попытался сказать что-то, но Бенни предостерегающе вскинул руку.

— И еще я тебе скажу, сержант. Раньше, когда мы с Андреа... — Он замолчал, сжав кулаки, но потом все же заговорил: — Когда Андреа ушла, я порой сидел дома и держал свой кольт в руке. Пил и держал его в руке. Так меня это одиночество достало, что слезы порой душили. На работе первый появлялся, последний уходил, даже ночевал там, потому что возвращаться в этот пустой дом сил моих не было. И появись кто-то, кто меня вот так ждал бы, да плевать мне было бы, кто это — хоть баба, хоть мужик, хоть йети из лесу. Лишь бы меня, понимаешь, меня он ждал. 

— Кошку заведи, — брякнул, не подумав Дин, не зная, как реагировать на подобный эмоциональный всплеск у всегда такого сурового Бенни.

— Знаешь, завел. — Бенни улыбнулся, и лицо его переменилось. — Это мне Рой котенка притащил. Серого, с полосками. Назвал Тигр. Такой проказник! Обои оборвал, к занавескам приценивается.

Грубое лицо Бенни словно засветилось, когда он заговорил о котенке. Дин представил, как Бенни приходит домой, открывает дверь, а к нему бросается Тигр. Карабкается по штанам, царапая коготками, мяучит, открывая розовый ротик. От этой картинки Дина разобрал смех.

Бенни на смех обиделся. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Дина:

— Не припекало тебя, видать, сержант, как следует. Всегда рядом кто-то был, когда требовалось. Не каждому так повезло. Так что позвонил бы ты тому Касу. Спасибо сказал.

Они посидели еще немного, а потом Бенни отговорился тем, что пора было возвращаться домой. Дин проводил его до ворот, вернулся обратно, выпил кофе с Брайаном, ампутантом из соседней комнаты, сыграл с ним пару партий в покер, посмотрел телевизор перед сном.

Касу в этот день он так и не позвонил. Потом тоже.

***

 

От семейной встречи на день Благодарения Кастиэль попытался отвертеться, сказавшись больным. Надо было предвидеть, что Габриэль немедленно примчится проверять, но к ноябрю Кастиэль дошел до крайней степени усталости, поэтому сил на предвидение у него не осталось. Он работал, работал и работал, набрал неимущих подзащитных по всему округу, каждый день проводил по несколько часов в дороге, торопясь успеть на все встречи. От переизбытка кофеина сердце то пускалось в бешеный галоп, то замирало на доли секунды, то пропускало удары. Габриэль, который с начала осени сам был занят и уже не наведывался так часто, как раньше, испугался, когда двоюродный брат открыл ему дверь. 

От прежнего Кастиэля осталась тень. Под запавшими глазами красовались черные круги, щетина подчеркивала нездоровую бледность, он похудел и весь как-то словно усох. Габриэль чуть не силой заставил его снять рубашку, выслушал сердце, покачал головой и сел на диван, наблюдая, как Кастиэль медленно застегивает пуговицы.

— Я тебя забираю, — твердо заявил он.

— Куда? — Кастиэль вскинул на него глаза.

— Домой. В клинику. Ну нельзя же так, Касси, ты же загонишь себя. У тебя перебои в сердце, ты инфаркт хочешь схватить?

— Я просто слишком много кофе выпил за последние дни. Ничего особенного, пройдет.

— Кастиэль, я поражаюсь твоей беспечности, — начал Габриэль, закипая уже по-настоящему. — Ты что с собой творишь? Тебе мало было нервного срыва? Ты ушел с работы, ладно, твое дело. Занимаешься бесполезными мелкими тяжбами, спасаешь должников от приставов и помогаешь матерям-одиночкам. Благородно, ничего не скажешь. Устраиваешь дурацкие акции, в результате которых получаешь сотрясение мозга. Опять твое дело. Хотя оставайся ты в фирме, ты смог бы добиться куда большего, действуя юридическими методами. Но это твоя жизнь, если тебе лучше в этом богом забытом городишке, живи тут. Но в последние месяцы ты просто снова слетаешь с катушек, и не говори мне, что это не так. Я разговаривал с Гэдсом, он переживал за тебя. У вас же все было хорошо, в чем проблема?

— У нас никогда ничего хорошо не было, — негромко отозвался Кастиэль, садясь рядом с братом. Он закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку дивана. — Гэдс был инициатором наших отношений, и я уважал его как адвоката и ценил как человека, но...

— Ты его не любил. Понятно. Плевать мне на Гэдса, Касси. Ты идеалист, ты понимаешь? Ты не можешь принять, что большинство людей не белые и не черные, а серые. Не бывает безумной любви, чтобы с первого взгляда и до конца жизни, это в сказках про такое пишут, а в жизни...

— Бывает... — упрямо ответил Кастиэль. — И если у тебя не было, то не надо переносить личный опыт на всех сразу. 

— Касси, у вас ничего не выйдет. Он же натурал, ты для него в лучшем случае приятель. Может, он позволит тебе пару раз, исключительно в рамках расширения опыта, это же так модно, но в конце концов он сменит тебя на какую-нибудь Салли или Мэри... И что ты будешь делать тогда? 

Кастиэль молчал, сжав челюсти. Габриэль взъерошил волосы и глубоко вздохнул.

— Послушай, я не могу оставить тебя здесь. Ты тут попросту сгоришь.

— А я не могу уехать прямо сейчас. У меня два суда и несколько дел, которые я должен завершить до рождества. Это важно.

— Ну передай ты их кому-нибудь. Оплати юриста, в конце концов, скажи, что у тебя проблемы со здоровьем. Это не шутки!

— Я должен закончить эти дела, Габриэль, я не могу их бросить.

Габриэль долго сверлил его взглядом, но в конце концов сдался. Достал из саквояжа несколько баночек и принялся надписывать мелким неразборчивым почерком.

— Завязывай с кофе — раз, — заявил он. — Достаточный сон — два. Если не можешь заснуть, принимаешь вот это. Не больше одной! Превысишь дозировку, и обеспечишь себе красочные видения почище, чем под "кислотой". Я не шучу! — Габриэль повысил голос. — Вот это — утром после еды. Поддержит сердце. И имей в виду — на рождество ты поедешь со мной. А там я подумаю, что с тобой делать. Рассчитывай как минимум на неделю в клинике, надо будет проверить тебя.

— Спасибо, Габриэль.

Кастиэль сжал баночки в руках.

— Оx, Касси. — Габриэль покачал головой и притянул брата к себе. — Позаботься о себе, слышишь?

— Да.

Кастиэль проводил его до двери. Он посмотрел на лекарства, подумал, после чего вытащил таблетку снотворного и направился на кухню за водой.

***

 

Дин очень боялся, что после переоборудования Импала уже не будет прежней. Что изменятся ощущения от езды, что, не имея больше под ногой педаль газа, он не почувствует единения с машиной. Но он ошибался. Бенни привез Импалу в сентябре. Дин сразу заметил, что автомобиль вычищен, отполирован, приведен в идеальное состояние. У него дрожали руки, когда он садился за руль. Бенни уселся на пассажирское место.

— Вот эти рычаги, — указал он на два выступа на руле, — левый — сцепление, правый — газ. Когда нажимаешь на газ в противоположном направлении, работает как тормоз. Больше я ничего не менял.

Дин глубоко вздохнул и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Импала рыкнула и проснулась. Дин потянул рычаг сцепления, включил передачу, отпустил рычаг и слегка потянул за рычаг газа. Автомобиль покатился. Дин без труда вписался в поворот, доехал до конца парковки, затормозил. Посмотрел на Бенни сияющими глазами и вновь тронулся с места. Они сделали большой круг, объехав вокруг всей территории Городка. К концу поездки Дин был готов расцеловать Бенни. Машина слушалась идеально. Да, не было педалей, и Дину еще приходилось следить за тем, чтобы ничего не перепутать, но он чувствовал — он справится. Он сможет! Он снова мог вести свою машину.

— Ты волшебник, — дрожащим от избытка эмоций голосом заявил он Бенни, когда они вернулись обратно к воротам госпиталя. 

— Да так, колдую помаленьку на досуге, — добродушно рассмеялся тот. — Как ощущения?

— Фантастика. Практически никакой разницы.

— Хорошо.

Кряхтя, Бенни выбрался на бетон, помял немного поясницу.

— Поеду я, сержант, уж извини. Тигр меня дома ждет.

Дин протянул руку своему другу.

— Вот теперь ты мне точно жизнь спас, — неловко произнес он.

— Береги себя, сержант. И не гоняй!

Бенни помахал рукой на прощанье, сел в эвакуатор, и Дин остался один на парковке, рядом с вернувшейся к нему Импалой.

 

Прежде чем его выписали в середине декабря, прошло немало времени. В начале он не покидал территории госпиталя, довольствуясь его аллеями и площадками, но постепенно все изменилось. Находившимся на реабилитации пациентам было разрешено гулять в свободное от лечебных и восстановительных процедур время где угодно, и Дин привык ездить в Филадельфию с парой других парней. А с возвращением Импалы поездки стали вдвойне приятны. Парни даже выбирались пару раз на мюзиклы, которые традиционно сначала показывали в Филли, прежде чем устраивать премьеру на Бродвее.

Чем ближе оказывалась дата выписки, тем чаще Дин задумывался о необходимости разобраться с старыми долгами. Доктор Уриэль, с которым он продолжал встречаться два раза в неделю, поддержал это намерение.

— В новый отрезок жизни стоит вступать без балласта вины. Попросите прощения у тех людей, которые вам важны. Постарайтесь с ними примириться.

Вот так и вышло, что, выписавшись 16 декабря, Дин не поехал в Ватертаун, а погрузил в багажник Импалы два специальных чемодана с протезами, сумку с вещами, складную коляску устроил в салоне, перед задним сиденьем. А потом, пожав несколько дюжин рук, в том числе и врачам, Дин выехал в направлении Баттл Крик в штате Мичиган. 

***

 

Дин не был уверен, вернулась ли Лиза в свой прежний дом или сняла другой, поэтому, задержавшись в придорожном кафе, он позвонил.

Лиза не узнала его голос, и ему пришлось представиться. Она отреагировала несколько обескураженно на вопрос, нельзя ли ему заехать, повидать ее и Бена.

— Конечно, приезжай... Ты с Сэмом?

— Нет, я один. Тогда увидимся в шесть?

Он забил названный ей адрес в гугл-карты и повел Импалу, следуя их указаниям.

 

Лиза сменила дом, однако этот выглядел практически так же, как и прежний. На двери висел большой рождественский венок, украшенный алым бантом. Дин поудобнее перехватил две коробки с подарками, обернутые разноцветной бумагой, и нажал на кнопку звонка. Дверь открылась почти сразу, словно Лиза поджидала его за ней.

— Дин. О, Дин! — Она неверяще уставилась на него, стоявшего на пороге. — Но... как это возможно?

— Ничего особенно, немного техники и современных технологий, и я даже лучше прежнего. Металлические ноги устают куда меньше настоящих. — Дин протянул ей коробки: — Там ничего особенного, просто я подумал, что рождество...

— Спасибо. — Лиза приняла коробки и отошла в сторону. — Проходи, пожалуйста.

Дин шагнул внутрь.

— А где Бен? — спросил он.

— Его здесь нет. — Лиза слегка замялась. — Он у друга в гостях.

Дин кивнул, словно ничего особенного в этом не было, и потянулся, чтобы обнять Лизу. В его руках она ощущалась какой-то напряженной. Он поцеловал ее в темноволосую макушку, с удивлением отмечая, что ее запах совершенно не тревожит его.

— Привет, вы, вероятно, Дин, — раздался вдруг мужской голос, и Дин отпрянул от своей бывшей.

Темнокожий мужчина средних лет, приятный, но не красавец, стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел на то, как Дин обнимал Лизу.

— Дин, позволь представить тебе Мэтта, моего друга, — произнесла Лиза, отступая от Дина и приближаясь к Мэтту. — Мэтт, это Дин.

— Приятно познакомиться, Дин. — Мэтт протянул ему руку, и Дин ответил на крепкое рукопожатие. — Как доехали?

— Нормально. Хорошо, что переобул детку, а то снега здесь нешуточные.

Мэтт непонимающе моргнул, и Лиза поторопилась объяснить ему:

— Дин имеет в виду свою машину. Ты кого-то нанял? — обернулась она к нему.

— Нет, сам доехал. — Дин ухмыльнулся. — Мой старый друг переделал управление на ручное, и теперь мы с ней снова неразлучны. Хоть до Луны и обратно.

Взгляд Лизы непроизвольно метнулся к ногам Дина, а когда она посмотрела в его лицо, то выглядела виноватой.

— Это... это, должно быть, довольно нелегко... Тебе пришлось лечиться?

— Я провел шесть месяцев в Филадельфии, на реабилитации, — признался Дин. — Это было верное решение.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Мэтт хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание:

— Может быть, пройдем? Пива, Дин?

Дин двинулся за ним. Его не оставляло ощущение, что Лиза присматривается к нему, следит за каждым его шагом. От этого у него свербело в затылке, как будто он был на задании на вражеской территории. Странное и непривычное чувство в ее присутствии. 

— Да нет, спасибо. — Дин сел на диван, аккуратно поддернув джинсы. — Я за рулем и, думаю, надолго не задержусь. 

Он был в своих "выходных" протезах, предназначенных для повседневной жизни, которые выглядели как ноги и заканчивались искусственными ступнями, на которые можно было надевать носки и ботинки. При желании Дин даже мог класть ногу на ногу и выглядеть при этом совершенно естественно. Он проверял перед зеркалом. Лиза вновь впилась взглядом в его ноги, словно пытаясь проникнуть сквозь ткань. Дин осмотрелся:

— Милый дом. Очень уютно.

— Спасибо.

Поднявшись, Лиза направилась из гостиной:

— Принесу нам чего-нибудь выпить.

Оставшись наедине, мужчины помолчали.

— Вы отсюда? — поинтересовался Дин.

— Да, родился и вырос, а после учебы опять вернулся. Я врач, — пояснил Мэтт.

— О, впечатляюще. — Дин сделал паузу. — Лизе нужен кто-то, кто даст ей стабильность. Боюсь, я оказался не лучшим кандидатом на эту роль.

— Она всегда отзывалась о вас очень тепло.

— Рад это слышать. Знаете, Мэтт, не буду я вас задерживать. Мне еще надо подходящий мотель отыскать, а завтра я двинусь домой. Берегите ее и Бена. Пожалуйста.

— Обещаю.

Мэтт поднялся вместе с Дином. Они как раз пожимали друг другу руки, когда Лиза вошла в комнату, неся поднос со стаканами и несколькими бутылками.

— Ты уже уходишь, Дин? — сразу спросила она.

— Да, пойду. Переночую и завтра обратно в Ватертаун. Полгода дома не был. Лиза, я должен перед тобой извиниться. Последние месяцы перед тем, как я вынудил тебя уехать, я вел себя как мудак, и ничто меня не оправдывает. Мне очень жаль, что расстались мы с тобой так... нехорошо. Пожалуйста, прости. И не держи зла.

— Ох, Дин. — Лиза прижала руку к горлу. — Я нисколько на тебя не сержусь. Мне тоже стоило вероятно стараться больше...

— Ты все делала замечательно. Спасибо тебе.

Дин сделал два шага и обнял ее снова. На этот раз Лиза прижалась к его груди, как раньше, хоть и на совсем короткое мгновение.

— Держитесь друг за друга, ребята, — пожелал Мэтту и Лизе Дин, направляясь к выходу. — Бену привет. Если захочет — пусть звонит в любое время, номер прежний.

Не дожидаясь еще каких-то слов, Дин открыл дверь и сбежал по ступенькам. Морозный воздух охладил его лицо. Он неторопливо дошел до Импалы, зная, что из дома за ним наблюдают две пары внимательных глаз. Под этим взглядом он сел за руль и медленно отъехал от кромки тротуара.

— Знаешь, что я думаю, красавица? — промурлыкал Дин, поглаживая руль большим пальцем. — А пошел он, этот мотель. Поехали домой.

***

 

Новая Англия встретила Дина снегопадом и ветром. Он представил себе, как наверняка выстыл дом, и поежился. До рождества оставалось еще пять дней, и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы прибраться, прогреть дом, съездить за подарком Касу и огорошить его своим появлением. Дин представлял, как тот удивленно уставится на него, стоящего на пороге, и в груде ширилось чувство радости.

Если честно, Дин предвкушал встречу с Касом значительно сильнее, чем с Лизой. За последние месяцы перед выпиской он много чего передумал. Порой погружался в размышления настолько глубоко, что это заметил даже доктор Уриэль, и выпытал из Дина причину его раздумий.

— Давайте расставим точки над «i», — заявил он ему как-то на скомканный рассказ о соседе и странных отношениях с ним. — Гомосексуальная ориентация в современном мире не рассматривается как сексуальная девиация или тем более как заболевание. Это лишь вариант нормы. Кроме того, и это доказано разнообразными исследованиями, в мире очень мало чистых геев и чистых натуралов. Какие-то проценты от общего числа людей. Все остальные — бисексуалы с разными векторами притяжения: одних больше привлекает противоположный пол, других — свой. Есть те, кого привлекают оба пола одинаково сильно, есть и те, кто вообще желает быть гермафродитом или чувствует влечение к транссексуалам. И все это норма с биологической, физиологической и психологической точек зрения, даже если общественная мораль порой пытается нам навязать другой образ мышления. Религии всего мира были призваны регулировать общественную жизнь и помогали человечеству выжить, а не погрязнуть в постоянном братоубийстве. Вы можете быть верующим человеком, это ваше право, но никто, даже Папа римский, не имеет права вам указывать, кого вам любить, с кем дружить или с кем не поддерживать отношения. Это ваше личное дело. Если ваши отношения основаны на добровольно принятых решениях, то какое значение имеет набор первичных и вторичных половых признаков для вашего душевного спокойствия?

Они долго еще беседовали, и Уриэль развенчивал один за другим страхи Дина. Разъяснил, что такое интернализованная гомофобия. Под конец он посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Дин, совсем недавно вы были на волосок от смерти. Вы как никто другой понимаете, что жизнь может оборваться в каждую секунду. Вы хотите умереть, так и не узнав, а не были ли эти странные отношения единственно верными? Что вы теряете? Уважение коллег? Судя по вашему рассказу, ваш друг Бенни готов вас поддержать, а с прочими сослуживцами вы отношения не поддерживаете. Ваш брат? Неужели он так ограничен, что окажется не способен принять однополые отношения?

На каждый вопрос Дин качал головой. Вряд ли Сэм стал устраивать бы сцены из-за ориентации Дина, ему хватало своих забот. И насчет Бенни и прочих сослуживцев Уриэль был прав. Потом ему на ум пришли горькие слова Бенни: «Не припекало тебя, сержант... Ждал бы хоть кто-нибудь...»

После беседы с Уриэлем Дин не раз порывался позвонить Касу. Просто... поговорить. Для начала. Но ему никак не хватало решимости. Поэтому он поставил себе цель: разделаться со всеми делами, приготовить дом, приготовиться морально самому и под рождество пригласить Каса к себе. И поговорить с ним. А может... Тут Дин дальше не загадывал. И вот теперь до Ватертауна оставалось совсем ничего. И до встречи с Касом тоже. 

***

 

Дин проехал по улице, обрамленной сверкавшими рождественскими огнями домами, и остановился напротив единственного неукрашенного. 

— Дом, милый дом, — пробормотал он. 

Дом утопал в снегу. Дин почесал в затылке. Он и забыл, что снег надо убирать. Похоже, ему придется сначала откапывать крыльцо, прежде чем попасть в дом. Он взглянул на дом Каса. Разумеется, дорожка перед ним была расчищена и посыпана песком или какой-то другой хренью, а фасад украшен гирляндами. На краю газона стоял щит, по краю которого бежали разноцветные огоньки. Дин ощутил неладное. Оставив Импалу стоять, он подошел ближе.

«Продается. Осмотр дома 18 декабря, с 10 до 18 часов. Срочно!!!»

Дин бросил взгляд на часы, хотя и без того знал, что восемнадцатое декабря — сегодня. Часы показывали начало восьмого. Хлопнув себя по лбу, он направился прямиком к крыльцу.

***

 

Посетители шли с самого утра. Желающих купить дом в Ватертауне было немало. Несмотря на то, что показом руководил нанятый риэлтор, Кастиэль до безумия просто устал от чужих людей, от вопросов, объяснений и запаха печенья, которым провоняло буквально все. Больше всего ему хотелось проглотить сейчас двойную дозу пилюль Габриэля и забыть, что жить в доме ему осталось всего несколько дней, что вскоре за ним приедет брат и отвезет в Бостон. Если честно, ему было даже все равно, где он окажется — дома ли, в клинике ли. Лишь бы подальше от этого места, в котором он надеялся обрести покой, а нашел лишь боль и разочарование. Тем более, что его здесь ничего не держало. Если весной и летом он еще надеялся на что-то, то к концу осени окончательно понял: Дин не вернется. Он забрал машину и какие-то вещи, возможно, в то время, когда Кастиэля не было, в дом еще не раз наведывались друзья или еще кто-то, так что возвращаться Дин не собирался. А раз так... Жить дальше, теша себя пустыми надеждами, Кастиэль не собирался. Пора было посмотреть реальности в глаза: постараться наладить отношения с Гэдсом или завести новые, вернуться к нормальной работе, перестать в конце концов быть заблудшим ягненком для всей семьи. Сколько уж можно.

Потерев лоб рукой, Кастиэль с сомнением и вожделением посмотрел на зажатую в другой руке оранжевую баночку. Сон. Долгий, долгий сон. Сон лечит, так мама всегда говорила. 

В дверь позвонили. Кастиэль скривился, как от зубной боли. Да сколько же можно. Звонок раздался вторично. Потом еще раз. Ну что за настырные люди порой бывают. Решив послать всех подальше, Кастиэль рванул входную дверь.

— Привет, а можно дом посмотреть? — произнес высокий мужчина в парке с накинутым на голову капюшоном. 

Даже если бы Кастиэль хотел рассмотреть его лицо, он не смог бы этого сделать. Затененное меховой опушкой капюшона, оно оставалось полностью в тени.

— Осмотр окончен, свяжитесь с риэлтором, договоритесь на другой день, — ответил Кастиэль, намереваясь захлопнуть дверь.

— Пожалуйста, я обещал, что посмотрю дом сегодня, да вот припозднился. Дорога плохая.

Кастиэль на секунду прикрыл глаза, стиснув зубы. Этот голос. Он звучал так похоже на...

— Заходите. Только недолго.

Развернувшись, Кастиэль направился в гостиную. Гость топтался за его спиной.

— Камин действующий, — безразлично и устало сказал Кастиэль и махнул рукой в сторону означенного камина, с полки которого свисали красные и зеленые фетровые носки для подарков, призванные создать «праздничную и семейную атмосферу». — Портреты и фото я заберу. Большая часть обстановки продается.

— А что насчет вот этого диванчика? — поинтересовался потенциальный покупатель. — Остается или забираете?

— Что? — Кастиэль почувствовал подвох и вновь повернулся к посетителю лицом. — Какой диванчик?

— Да вот этот. — Мужчина шумно рухнул на сиденье. — Спать на нем хреново, зато телевизор смотреть просто класс.

Он откинул капюшон и, улыбаясь, подмигнул.

— Привет, Кас.

Кастиэль стиснул баночку в кулаке с такой силой, что пластик треснул. Крышка отлетела, таблетки рассыпались. На диване сидел Дин собственной персоной, в куртке и с ногами.

Кастиэль посмотрел на него, перевел взгляд на свою ладонь, увидел кровь, а потом перед глазами у него потемнело.

***

 

Голос Дина доносился как издалека, но Кас явственно слышал его. Он не хотел открывать глаза, слишком приятный был этот сон.

— Кас, не дури уже, сейчас Габриэля вызову! — рявкнул Дин совсем громко, и Кас наконец посмотрел на него.

Он сморщился, ощутив резкий запах, и отвел от лица руку Дина, который совал ему сразу весь флакончик нашатырного спирта под нос.

— Дин? 

— Кас?

— Это правда ты?

— Нет, это мой призрак вернулся с полей славы.

— У тебя ноги?

— О, заметил! — обрадовался Дин. — Эх ты, принцесса, ну кто же в обморок-то при виде гостей падает?

Преодолевая головокружение, Кас попытался сесть. Он лежал на том самом диванчике, на котором сидел до этого Дин. Глянув на руку, Кас увидел, что она обмотана полотенцем.

— Времени не было что-то другое искать, — повинился Дин. — Хорошо, что нашатырь сразу под руку попался. Аптечка у тебя зачётная.

— Это Гейб, — прошептал Кас и потянулся к лицу Дина здоровой рукой. Не донеся ее до щеки, он замер, а потом смущенно убрал. 

Неожиданно Дин схватил его за запястье и приложил ладонь к собственной щеке. Кастиэль укололся о щетину и только сейчас понял, что Дин, настоящий живой Дин, здесь, рядом с ним. От осознания этого у него опять закружилась голова. Дин поднялся, сходил в кухню и вернулся со стаканом апельсинового сока.

— Ты сегодня вообще ел что-нибудь? — озабоченно спросил он.

Кас качнул головой и отхлебнул из стакана.

— Целый день люди толклись. И еще риэлтор этот, притащил целую груду печенья и всех угощал. Везде стоял запах корицы...

— А мне нравится, — ответил Дин и потянул носом воздух. — Очень вкусно пахнет.

Кастиэль тоже понюхал и неожиданно согласился. Пахло и впрямь очень вкусно. Его желудок подтвердил это веселым бурчанием.

— Может, поужинаем? Как раньше, — неожиданно застенчиво предложил Дин. — А пока еду везут, я тебе руку перебинтую.

Пока везли еду, Дин успел не только перебинтовать руку Кастиэлю, но и сходить к Импале за своими вещами. Разумеется, о ночевке в холодном нетопленном доме не могло быть и речи. Кас настоял на этом, аргументируя, что комнат достаточно. Oн допил сок и почувствовал прилив сил. Пока Дин выходил, он поднес спичку к декоративно уложенным в камине дровам, и вскоре пламя хорошо разгорелось. Еду они разложили на столике возле дивана, выключили верхний свет. Они ели молча, глядя на тени, которые огонь отбрасывал на стены гостиной.

— Где ты был, Дин? — наконец прервал молчание Кас.

— В Филадельфии. В реабилитационном центре.

— Понятно. — Кастиэль склонил голову, чтобы скрыть на лице выражение разочарования.

— Мне... Я... — Дин сворачивал и разворачивал салфетку, пока не порвал ее напополам. — Мне не стоило уезжать вот так, не попрощавшись, но мне позвонили... Надо было ехать срочно. И я... не хотел тебе мешать.

— Мне мешать? — Кастиэль округлил глаза, став похожим на сову. — Когда это ты мне мешал?

— Ну... К тебе тогда гость приехал, и я подумал... Невежливо было бы вломиться...

— Гость? — Кастиэль нахмурился, припоминая. — Гэдс? Он уехал тогда ночью. А я проглотил снотворное и проспал до обеда. А когда проснулся, тебя уже не было.

Оба посмотрели друг на друга и сразу же отвели глаза. 

— Это было так глупо, — пробормотал Дин сквозь зубы. — Я вел себя как эгоист...

— Нет, это я виноват, мне не стоило... Но я подумал...

Дин вскинул голову, посмотрел на Кастиэля и медленно протянул к нему руку, словно боялся спугнуть. Положил ее ему на шею и погладил большим пальцем под ухом и потянул к себе, одновременно наклоняясь ближе. Очень осторожно он коснулся его губ своими.

— Я очень много думал, — хрипло сказал он, не отодвигаясь. — Нашлись пара человек, которые помогли мне разобраться в себе. Я был не прав.

Кастиэль сидел, напряженный, как лук, дрожа то ли от страха, то ли от волнения.

— Ты простишь меня? — спросил Дин еще тише.

Вместо ответа Кастиэль наклонился вперед и поцеловал Дина в ответ. Тот ответил, сначала нерешительно, но потом все более настойчиво. Кастиэль вцепился одной рукой Дину в воротник, а второй в плечо, не позволяя ему отодвинуться. Дин обнял его, прижимая ближе.

— Я думал, ты уехал, навсегда. Забрал машину, вернул коляску... 

— Я хотел сделать сюрприз, — смущенно улыбнулся Дин. — Только, похоже, слишком затянул... Мне требовалось время. И получается, что я чуть не опоздал.

Кастиэль закрыл глаза, внезапно поняв, что, появись Дин парой дней позже, он нашел бы пустой дом. И неизвестно, встретились ли бы они снова.

— Иди ко мне, — прошептал Дин, притягивая Каса ближе. — Пожалуйста.

Кастиэль приподнялся и оседлал его бедра. Он ощутил непривычную твердость слева, там, где протез начинался почти от паха.

— Ну и как тебе новые ноги? — спросил он, положив руку на металлическое бедро.

— Лучше старых, — ухмыльнулся Дин. — Хочешь посмотреть?

Кас очень хотел. Он хотел рассмотреть все в подробностях. Поэтому он встал и потянул Дина за руку. Когда тот поднялся, он положил руку на его ремень и вопросительно посмотрел в глаза:

— Можно?

Дин кивнул. 

Это было так восхитительно — смотреть Дину в лицо, а не сверху вниз, видеть то, как легко он двинулся, отошел немного в сторону, чтобы дать Касу место. Кас расстегнул его пояс, потом джинсы и спустил их вниз.

Новые ноги Дина были черного цвета — одна длинная, а вторая как невысокий сапог. Кас спустил джинсы Дина до самых щиколоток и отошел на шаг, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Она даже кривая, как вторая, — восхищенно произнес он.

— Если бы я лишился обеих, мне бы сделали новые, как в балете, — отозвался Дин. — Но им пришлось подстраиваться под «естественную форму», — изобразил Дин кавычки пальцами. — Но я совершенно не жалею.

Кастиэль вдруг опустился на колени и прижался губами к узкой полоске кожи между верхним краем левого протеза и кромкой боксеров. Дин немедленно заставил его подняться.

— Нет, не так. Не здесь. И... вообще, мне надо сначала в душ и...

— А можно мне тоже? — Кастиэль опять пытливо посмотрел ему в лицо.

— А ты еще не снес свою шикарную душевую кабинку? — Кас помотал головой. — Тогда вперед!

Поначалу Дину было неловко. Он собирался морально подготовиться, прийти к Касу с приглашением на ужин, сделать все на своей территории. А вместо этого оказался опять у него дома, с дороги, без намека на какой-нибудь план. Мысль о том, что сейчас ему нужно будет не просто раздеться, а снять протезы, снова стать беспомощным, вовсе не прельщала его. Не отказаться от идеи мешало только откровенное восхищение и безудержная радость Каса, которая грозила вот-вот выплеснуться из него, подобно воде из переполненного сосуда. 

Дин мысленно похлопал себя по плечу за то, что регулярно ходил в солярий в Городке, занимался на тренажерах, плавал. Сейчас он был, пожалуй, в лучшей физической форме, чем многие годы до этого. И все же необходимость сесть и лишиться опоры пугала его. Это был неприятный страх, от которого потеют ладони и пустеет в животе.

— Дин... — Кастиэль осторожно коснулся его плеча. — Если ты не хочешь, то не надо. Может, мы лучше телевизор посмотрим? — неуверенно предложил он.

Соблазн сказать «да» был так велик, что Дину пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак.

— Нет. 

Он сел, стянул джинсы и положил руку на протез, где находилась специальная кнопка для подачи небольшого количества воздуха в патрон. Дин нажал на нее, сразу ощущая, как ослабевает хватка.

— Можно мне? — спросил вдруг Кас.

Он обхватил бедро Дина ладонями. Потянул, и металлическая нога осталась в его руках. Дин выдохнул. Кас аккуратно отставил ее в сторону и взялся за силиконовый чулок, который защищал культю от повреждений. Прежде чем снять его, он наклонился и провел языком по коже, вдоль его кромки. Дин со свистом втянул воздух. Кас чуть отвернул чулок и переключился на открывшийся участок кожи. Сантиметр за сантиметром он снимал с Дина силикон, лаская ногу языком. Все сомнения Дина успели улетучиться за это время. Наконец чулок остался у Каса в руках. Он отложил его к протезу и взялся за другую ногу. Он не стал тратить время на поцелуи, просто сняв протез и прокладку.

— Я тоже хочу, — отозвался Дин, притягивая к себе вновь стоящего Каса за бедра. 

Тот позволил расстегнуть на себе брюки и переступил через них без малейшего смущения. Дин взялся за резинку трусов, принимаясь целовать и вылизывать кожу на его животе, как Кас это делал с его ногой. Добившись отчетливого несдержанного стона, он сам отозвался на него рокотом, родившимся глубоко в горле. 

В этот раз они не просто мылись в обществе друг друга, в этот раз каждое прикосновение было исполнено более глубокого смысла — они знакомились друг с другом заново, лаская друг друга ладонями. Теплый пар заполнил кабину, лишая их возможности видеть друг друга, однако тем острее было удовольствие от касаний.

— Я хочу тебя, — пробормотал Дин Касу в ухо, притянув его ближе за мокрые пряди. — Хочу.

— Здесь? — немного растерянно отозвался Кастиэль.

— Нет. Хочу сделать все правильно. Поможешь мне?

Дину хватило пары минут, чтобы кое-как вытереться и вновь "обуться". Он потянул порозовевшего от теплой воды Кастиэля в гостиную.

Дрова в камине прогорели, но угли еще светились алым. Дин опустился на ковер перед камином и протянул Касу руки.

— Я сейчас, — ответил тот и ушел.

Он вернулся с тюбиком в руке и с шуршащим фольговым квадратиком. Встав на колени возле Дина, Кас выдавил на пальцы прозрачный гель и хотел завести руку за спину, но Дин перехватил ее.

— Нет.

— Нет? — С лица Каса сбежала краска.

— Не я тебя.

Краска вернулась на побледневшие щеки двумя пунцовыми пятнами.

— Дин, я не уверен, что это хорошая идея... У нас еще будет время.

— Или сейчас, или я никогда не решусь. Поэтому давай. Действуй.

Кас с сомнением посмотрел на него, потом на его тело, на раздвинутые призывно ноги. В свете углей метал отсвечивал пурпурным и казался теплым на вид. Покачав головой, Кастиэль осторожно скользнул пальцами между ягодиц Дина, одновременно склонившись, чтобы поцеловать его.

Дин не думал, что подготовка может занять столько времени, потому что в тех роликах, которые он смотрел, морально готовясь, ничего подобного не показывали. Там все было просто. И с Касом в первый раз было просто, Дину вообще не пришлось ничего делать. Но сейчас Кас двигал рукой, растягивая его, и ощущения были не всегда приятные. Неужели это... так? Одновременно Кас то целовал его, то прикусывал сосок, то брал в рот член, и от этих в принципе знакомых прикосновений у Дина перехватывало дыхание.

— Может, хватит? — спросил он, не выдерживая и желая, чтобы либо закончилась сладкая пытка, либо закончилось все вообще.

— Совсем хватит? — на полном серьезе спросил его Кас.

— Pастягивать хватит, — закатил глаза Дин.

Кас кивнул и надорвал упаковку с презервативом.

— Дай мне, — попросил Дин.

Он заставил Каса подползти ближе, устроился на боку и обхватил головку члена губами. Обведя ее языком, он двинул пару раз головой, и только потом аккуратно раскатал тонкий латекс по члену.

— Мне повернуться? — спросил он.

— Не надо, — почти умоляюще ответил Кас. — Я хочу тебя видеть.

Он устроился между разведенных ног Дина и, направив себя, надавил, преодолевая сопротивление. Дин замер, ожидая вспышки острой боли, однако ничего особенно страшного не произошло. 

— Посмотри на меня, Дин, — ласково попросил Кас, придерживая его правую ногу на весу.

Дин вскинул глаза, оторвавшись от созерцания того места, где их тела соприкасались.

— Будет больно — скажи, — потребовал Кас. — Я подожду. Или прекращу. Как захочешь.

Дин мотнул головой, облизывая внезапно пересохшие губы.

— Нет, давай. 

Кас двинул бедрами, мягко вгоняя себя на полдюйма внутрь. Дин застонал, чувствуя, как его наполняет чужая плоть. Раз за разом Кас входил в него, каждый раз оказываясь чуть глубже, пока не прижался к ягодицам.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он Дина, который все это время кусал губы, но не издал ни звука.

— Вроде да, — ответил тот, усмехнувшись. — За исключением того, что в моей девственной заднице торчит чужой член, все просто обалденно.

— Мне вытащить из тебя член? — отзеркалив усмешку, поинтересовался Кас.

— Только попробуй, — рявкнул Дин, и сразу же сменив тон, позвал: — Иди ко мне.

Кас наклонился и поцеловал Дина. Он двинул бедрами, и Дин выдохнул долго и шумно. Он осторожно обхватил Каса правой ногой, следя за тем, чтобы не поранить протезом. Кас трахал его неторопливо и чувственно, как до этого растягивал. Он выпрямился, почти сев на пятки, и принялся поглаживать кожу над левым протезом.

— Ты позволишь?

Дин кивнул, разрешая. Кас нажал на кнопку и стянул протез. Его ладонь прошлась по коже, пальцы тронули шрамы. Не переставая ласкать Дина, Кас ускорился, явно приближаясь к оргазму. Дин смотрел на его закушенную губу, на прилипшую ко лбу челку, и внутри него росло чувство, которого он очень давно не испытывал — чувство правильности происходящего. Чувство, что он нашел свое место, где ему хочется быть, и человека, с которым ему хочется быть. 

Кас застонал низко и протяжно, и Дин вскинул руки, готовясь поддержать его. Крупно вздрагивая, Кас излился, не выходя из Дина, и обессиленно уронил голову себе на грудь. Дин потянул его к себе.

— А ты? — встрепенулся Кас.

— Уверен, ты придумаешь, что с этим делать, — прошептал Дин ему в ухо. — Мы никуда не спешим.

***

 

На следующий день после завтрака Дин и Кас вышли из дома и первым делом выдернули щит с надписью «продается». Закинули его в гараж, взяли лопаты и направились к дому Дина, прорывать к нему проход. Они работали до самого обеда и вернулись снова, перекусив. Наконец Дин сумел отпереть дверь и открыл ее. Из дома пахнуло нежилым духом.

— Надо проветрить, а потом отопление включить, — предложил Кастиэль.

Пока дом проветривался, они вернулись к Касу, выпили кофе и устроились на кровати отдохнуть. От непривычной физической нагрузки у обоих болели плечи, руки, спины.

— Хочешь, сделаю тебе массаж? — предложил вдруг Дин. — Я умею.

— Я и не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Кас, с готовностью стягивая свитер и переворачиваясь на живот.

Дин оседлал его и навис над спиной.

— Ни одного синяка не осталось, — пробормотал он, проходясь кончиками пальцев по коже от затылка до поясницы. — Кстати, чем закончилось то дело?

— Пока ничем, — отозвался Кастиэль нейтральным тоном. — Судимся.

Дин кивнул и положил обе руки Касу на плечи.

 

После массажа Каса так разморило, что он уснул, привалившись к Дину. Как полгода назад на диване. Дин избавился от протезов и пристроился рядом. После всех работ отдых они заслужили.

Дин проснулся, когда уже стемнело. Каса рядом не было, но это Дина не обеспокоило. Он потянулся, и в полутьме наткнулся рукой на что-то шуршащее на соседней подушке. Подтянувшись, он сел и включил лампу на тумбочке возле кровати. Он подумал, что Кас оставил ему записку, и уже улыбнулся этому старомодному романтическому жесту, однако бумага оказалась распечаткой какого-то документа. Нахмурившись, Дин прочел, что является обладателем сертификата на индивидуальную фотосессию у фотографа Майкла Стоукса, проживающего — Дин вытаращил глаза: в Лос-Анджелесе. Однако насчет места проведения фотосессии стояло, что фотограф прибудет по указанному адресу в день, который будет с ним согласован лично мистером Винчестером. Внизу стояло примечание, что фотосессия и все сопутствующие расходы оплачены Кастиэлем Льюистоном.

— Кас! — взревел Дин, отбрасывая листок и поворачиваясь к краю кровати, намереваясь немедленно идти и разбираться. — Какие нафиг фото? Я тебе что, старлетка?

Кас нашелся в кухне за приготовлением ужина.

— Выспался? — улыбнулся он Дину.

— Что за шутки, Кас? — вместо ответа рявкнул Дин.

— Это не шутки. Это твой рождественский подарок. Немного рановато, но я подумал, что можно и нарушить традицию. 

— Да зачем мне это?

Кас вытер руки полотенцем и повернул к Дину ноутбук, стоявший на столе. На экране Дин увидел красивые фото мускулистых татуированных мужчин с оружием и без, на фоне моря, античных колонн и флагов. У всех не хватало как минимум одной конечности. Дин сглотнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел, насколько ты красив, Дин, — негромко сказал Кастиэль, кладя ладонь на плечо опустившемуся на стул Дину. — Ты же даже не представляешь этого. 

***

 

— Касси, ты здесь?

Габриэль раздраженно захлопнул дверь. Никто не отозвался.

— Сколько мне еще звонить? Я же предупреждал, что приеду! Ты собрался? Кастиэль!

Со второго этажа донесся невнятный звук. Рассерженно топая, Габриэль направился к лестнице.

— Имей в виду, если это не припадок какой-нибудь, пеняй на себя! 

Он почти уже поднялся по лестнице, когда до него донесся отчетливый стон. Габриэль напрягся, став особенно похож на взявшего след пса. Стон повторился, однако на этот раз ему вторил другой голос.

— Касси? — Габриэль сделал еще пару осторожных шагов.

— Кас, не останавливайся, Кас! — услышал он.

— Да, Дин, сейчас, Дин, ох, Ди-и-ин! — раздалось в ответ.

Габриэль замер, бесшумно развернулся и сбежал по лестнице перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

— Похоже, прибыло куда более действенное лекарство, чем могу предложить я, — сказал он сам себе. — Бальт меня сожрет.

Хихикнув, врач покинул дом и, насвистывая, направился к своей машине. Он совершенно не сожалел о том, что ему предстояло возвращаться домой в одиночестве. 

***

 

**Полгода спустя**

— Не уверен, что мне хочется увидеть эту выставку, — в тысячный раз заявил Дин.

— Тебе понравится, — в тысячный раз ответил на это Кас.

Они сидели в Импале, стоявшей на одном из перекрестков в центре Нью-Йорка. 

— Зря ты все это затеял, — проворчал Дин.

На это Кас только улыбнулся.

Они присоединились к толпе, собравшейся перед галереей, протолкались вперед, показали свои пригласительные и вошли, наконец, внутрь. В нескольких залах на стенах были развешаны огромные фотографии, на которых были изображены мужчины и женщины. У каждой модели был один или несколько протезов. Дин завертел головой, осматриваясь.

Где-то, в одном из залов, висел и его портрет. Он в тысячный раз проклял себя за то, что подписал тогда разрешение использовать некоторые из сделанных Стоуксом фотографий в рамках галерейных выставок. Неожиданно сбоку послышались голоса.

— Касси! Наконец-то! Привет, Дин.

К ним приблизился одетый в безупречный смокинг Габриэль с бокалом шампанского в руке. Рядом с ним Дин сразу же почувствовал, что бабочка у него перекосилась, пиджак жмет, а воротничок давит на горло. И только скрытые строгими брюками протезы сидели как влитые.

Но как оказалось, в зале нашлось еще несколько родственников Кастиэля. Он увидел Бальтазара, двух абсолютно противоположных братьев Постов — Майклa и Люка, один из которых прилетел специально из Калифорнии. Подошел двоюродный дядя Каса, Захария, конгрессмен, обычно безвыездно живший в Вашингтоне. Потом Дин потерял счет лицам. Ему жали руки, что-то спрашивали...

— Дин? Дин! — раздался среди этого шума внезапно знакомый голос. 

Дин обернулся.

— Сэм? — он неверяще уставился на брата, который, улыбаясь, как ледокол раздвигал всех вокруг. — А ты что здесь делаешь?

— Мне пришло приглашение. И мы подумали, что было бы невежливо пропустить такое событие.

Дин протянул Сэму руку, а потом со смехом притянул его ближе.

— А Руби здесь?

— Сейчас подойдет. Прихорашивается.

После возвращения из Филли Дин и Сэм начали регулярно созваниваться, и Дин даже ездил к нему в Бостон. Однако с Касом тот еще знаком не был, и Дин решил исправить это досадное упущение.

— Кас? Кас, можно тебя? — Он вытащил Каса из кружка очень респектабельно выглядевших мужчин и подвел к Сэму.

— Кас, это Сэм, мой брат. Сэм, это Кас. Ну, ты знаешь.

— Кастиэль, — благожелательно улыбнулся Кас, протягивая Сэму руку.

Тот пожал ее, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Кастиэля. Он словно пытался решить какую-то сложную задачу.

— А вы не знакомы с Майклом Постом, Кастиэль? — поинтересовался Сэм.

— Знаком, — кивнул Кас. — Это мой кузен.

— Вы — Кастиэль Льюистон, — дрожащим голосом произнес Сэм.

Кас чуть нахмурился.

— Да.

— Из "Пост, Пост, Шмидт и Льюистон".

— Виноват, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Кас.

— Не может быть. Не может быть, чтобы из всех людей соседом моего брата оказался...

— Думаю, шампанское нам всем не повредит, — вмешался Дин, и сунул каждому по бокалу. — За знакомство с семьей, ну и все такое.

Минут пятнадцать спустя, оставив Каса развлекать чуть располневшую после родов, но от этого ставшую еще более очаровательной Руби, Сэм оттащил Дина в сторону:

— Только попробуй испортить эти отношения, — угрожающе зашептал он. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что он — легенда среди всех молодых юристов Бостона? И не только Бостона? Сколько он зарабатывает?

— Я знаю, сколько он зарабатывает, потому что все свои деньги он вложил в наш реабилитационный центр. И нам еще нужны молодые амбициозные юристы для бесплатной помощи ветеранам. С расчетом на получение места в «Пост, Пост и т. д.» — Глаза Сэма блеснули. — А насчет прочего... Лично я не отказался бы состариться вместе с ним.

 

Гости разбрелись по залам, рассматривая фотографии, знакомясь с моделями, большинство из которых стали инвалидами, будучи на службе в армии. Дин наконец-то нашел себя. Его портрет висел в конце длинного затемненного зала. На фото высотой метра в два он стоял в стойке «вольно», одной рукой прикрывая пах, а второй сжимая автомат. Его взгляд был направлен в сторону. Свет, падавший на него снизу, подчеркивал рельефные мышцы и серебрил протезы. Глядя на себя, Дин вдруг понял, о чем говорил Кас. Он вовсе не выглядел хуже, чем раньше. Наоборот. Он стал старше, и это было заметно. 

— Ну как, стоило оно того? — спросил Кас, неслышно подобравшийся к нему сзади.

Дин кивнул, не отводя взгляда от портрета, а потом повернулся.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что.

— Есть за что. Иди сюда.

Он притянул Каса к себе и поцеловал, скользнув языком по нижней губе.

\- Ну а теперь, когда мы увидели все и всех, может, смоемся отсюда и поищем местечко, где мы останемся наедине?

\- С удовольствием.

Они незаметно выбрались из галереи и направились к Импале, ожидавшей их на стоянке.


End file.
